


Not Just Another Monday Morning

by crisssquared



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/pseuds/crisssquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris met on the set of Glee. They had both seen a little of each others work but had never met in person before.  </p>
<p>Stepping "behind the scenes" to see what they really thought of each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Got Mail

Monday morning. The worst kind of morning. Chris woke with a yawn and pawed at the desk next to his bed trying to find, and eliminate, the alarm sounding from his phone. Stretching, his hand touchedsomething soft and warm. 

"Oh Brian" he yawned. "One day...maybe one day I'll wake up and find something more human in my bed".

Brian just stared at Chris before beginning to clean himself. "Nice" thought Chris, and headed toward the shower. Gotta love Mondays.

As the jug clicked, Chris flipped his laptop opened and fired it up. Heading back to the kitchen, feeling relatively more awake, he poured himself a mug of coffee and headed back to the computor screen. Perching at his desk, he spotted a notification which had sprung onto his screen. The latest Glee script. Clicking the icon, he bagan to read the latest notes on the next episode. The name of the episode stood  
out, but for no reason in particular-mostly due to the fact that the movie of the same name had been on repeat lately. Chris loved Drew Barrymore as much as the next guy, but seriously...there was only so much Hollywood Romance Cheese he could handle. 

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he continued reading. The cast list...same same. Chris Colfer...Lea Michelle...Cory Monteith..Diana Agron...Naya Rivera...Darren Criss...Mark S...Hang on a minute. "Darren Criss? On Glee? Darren Criss  
is going to be on Glee. DARREN CRISS is on Glee. When the hell did this happen?!" As Chris tried to rationalise what he had just seen, he continued reading, flicking through the pages faster and faster until reaching the scene with Darrens name in.

**Kurt enters Dalton Academy and is rushed towards a large hall where a group of guys are beginning a song. He see The Warblers for the first time, and the dashing Blaine starts up with Teenage Dream***

The dashing Blaine?! This was going to be interesting. Opening a fresh page, Chris tapped into Google "Darren Criss Glee". Ok. So, apparently, he was last to know.

Ryan had been talking about a possible love interest arc for Kurt, and Darrens name kept appearing in thesentances. As always, Ryan wasn't giving anything away lots of "possibly"s and "maybe"s. But that was enough for Chris. Rehearsals started in a couple hours, so he shut the laptop down and grabbed his jacket. There was a possibility that his Monday was about to get better..


	2. A Day In The Life

It was just another beautiful day in LA as Darren headed out to his car. He couldn't help feeling chipper. He'd finally scored  
a gig on Glee after trying out so many times. His new character, Blaine, was debuting today at rehearsals and he couldn't  
wait. He'd been on the phone this morning to his folks, and had explained his new role...well, as much as he knew of it. A  
high school student in an all boys preppy school. A high school student who may or may not be a little bit gay.

Growing up in San Francisco, he'd had plenty of chances to interact with "alternative" lifestyles, but he had to admit he was a  
little nervous. Not because he had to "play gay", but because he had a sneaking suspicion that Ryan Murphy had plans up  
his sleeve involving a guy called Chris Colfer. 

Never one for labels, Darren had always been cautious with his private life. Never referring to himself as "gay" or "straight"he  
preferred the fluidity of sexuality. Not saying the he was a man ho, just aguy that knew what he liked. And it didn't necessarily have anything to do with gender. He'd experimented through school, but was never open about it. Private life was just that. Private. And he intended to keep it that way.

Heading onto the freeway to the studio, he cranked the windows down and the stereo up. Katy Perry blasted out of the  
speakers as he sang along. A song he had never really liked much, but now it was going to be his introduction to the world of  
Glee. It was funny how life worked sometimes.

Pulling up to the studio, he rummaged through his glove box to find his pass. This still felt so surreal. Like being the new  
kid at school when everyone is a couple years ahead of you. Lifting his sunglasses onto the top of his head, he flashed his  
biggest smile at the security guy in his booth and handed over the pass.

"Welcome to the set Mr Criss. Head to the bottom of the parking lot, and follow the signs to the trailers. You should find yours no worries, but there will be heaps of folk around to show you the way. Have a great day!" 

Darren thanked him, waited for the barriers to lift, and drove onto the lot.

The security dude wasn't wrong. The place was buzzing. This was going to be the 6th episode of the season so far, so the  
regular cast were back up to speed and in the swing of things. He spotted Amber and Lea heading into their trailer and nearly  
swerved off the road. He needed to play it cool. He was "one of them" now....weird.

Pulling into an empty space, he rolled the windows up and sat in silence for a moment, composing himself. He could do this.  
It would be a breeze. Right?! "Deep breaths Darren. Just breath." Repeating the mantra, he opened the door a little too  
excitedly and jumped out of the car...straight into some guy walking past. 

"Oh shit!! Dude, I'm sorry. You all good?"

Standing upright after bending to collect his notebook, the stranger turned toward Darren. Shit. Chris Colfer himself. Great  
work Darren. Way to go. 

"You must be Darren" smiled the notsostranger. "I'm Chris. I hear we're going to be working together. Nice of you to jump right on in with the introductions" Chris grinned at him, stretching his hand out towards Darren who was still staring like an idiot. Did Chris look this good on TV? He couldn't be sure. But man, those eyes..."Stop it. It's day one Darren. Behave yourself". Once he'd finished giving himself a stern talking to, he offered his hand in return.

"Darren Criss. Nice to meet you in person. You know, rather than on the TV or internet. Not that I watch you on the internet.  
Dammit. Man, I'm sorry, I babble when I'm nervous...you'll get used to it". Chris couldn't help but laugh-he'd heard Darren be  
compared to an over zealous Labrador puppy before with the big brown eyes and super over excited personality...he could  
see the similarities.

"So, do you know where you are going?" asked Chris. 

"No, not really" said Darren. "Could you point me in the direction of my trailer? Man that sounds so crazy...like, I have a trailer. Insane". 

Allowing Chris to take the lead, Darren locked his car and followed behind him toward the trailers. 

"This is you I think". Chris motioned to a smaller trailer ahead of them.

"Awesome. Thanks man. I guess I'll see you in there? The set I mean, not the trailer. Not that you can't come in if you want  
to. You know, I just mean..." 

"I get it" laughed Chris. "It's all good. See you in 30?" 

With that, Chris left, leaving Darren to head into the trailer, sit on the couch and call himself an idiot. Over and over again.


	3. Rehearsal Take One

So that was Darren then. Having the wind knocked out of you was always the best way to meet someone officially for the  
first time. During the brief meet, Chris couldn't help but stare. Darrens eyes were just...big. And so brown. And that grin...

Chris' subconscious bitch-slapped him in the face and reminded him that Darren was straight. And the new guy. And his new  
cast mate. A million and one reasons why Chris' mind shouldn't be wandering where it was wandering.

Chris headed toward the studio after showing Darren to his trailer. He needed to start the transformation into Kurt in time for  
his few big scenes today. For starters, he was off to "Spy" on the competition-the  
Dalton Warblers. What a name. Chris was also going to be participating in his first on screen kiss today. But not with Darren/Blaine. With Max "Karofsky" Adler.

After the months of on screen abuse, it turns out Ryan was changing lanes again and making Max's character a closeted gay. That'll throw the Gleeks off. From what Chris had seen online, everyone out there was expecting Kurt to get his first on screen kiss today, but they would have no idea that it would be Max. From the look of the script, it didn't look like Kurt was going to enjoy it much either.

Heading into wardrobe, Chris noticed his outfits laid out for him. So just a few costume changes today then... He said his "Hello"s to the team and sat himself down in the chair. Eryn from make up got to work turning him into Kurt, and they got to talking. She started asking Chris about todays shoot and what was involved. She asked if Chris had met the newie yet, and he nodded.

"Yep, in the parking lot this morning he nearly knocked me clean over! He seems like fun though". 

"I bet he does!" she replied, and winked at Chris. 

What the hell was that supposed to mean!?

While the hair stylist was doing his thing, the door opened and in walked Darren. He was wearing a dark navy blazer and grey pant combo with a striped navy and red tie. His hair was all over the place but he was looking pretty hot. The blazer...well...let's just say it fitted him pretty well. 

"Chris! Hi!" He practically bounded over and sat in the seat beside him.

Chris looked in the mirror and noticed Eryn smiling. He filed it away to remind himself to ask her what the hell that was  
about later.

"So, whadda you think??" Darren smoothed down the front of his jacket and flashed a grin at Chris. 

"Nice. Very nice-I like it. Not so much with the hair though...kinda ruins the preppy look, dontcha think?" Chris smirked in Darrens directions. 

"Well, duh, that's why I'm in here, right?!"

Darrens stylist joined the threesome, and got to work gelling his hair back and officially turning him into Blaine. Oh the power of hair gel. 

Instantly, as he stood and turned to face Chris, Darren looked grown up, mature, smart, smooth, suave hot, sexy...so sexy...dammit. This Monday may be going better that Chris thought it would, but still. He needed a permanent cold shower today. Just having Darren next to him in the flesh, rather than dressed as Harry Potter on the internet. Saying that though, he still managed to pull off hot nerd pretty well in the musical. But in real life...in those well fitting pants...Chris could feel himself regressing into a hormonal teenage boy.

"Um, Chris? So, what to you think? Will I do?' Chris hadn't even realised Darren was talking to him until he heard his name.

"Oh! Yes, yeah, totally, you look great! You'll be warblering in no time!" WARBLERING?! Realllll smooth Chris.

All dressed up and ready to go, the boys heading toward the Dalton Academy set. The place was huge. Massive staircases,  
chandeliers, long hallways...it was beautiful. Bradley, this episodes director, walked up to them both and shook hands with  
Darren, giving Chris a friendly smile. 

"So then guys! You ready to do this? Right, your marks are just at the end of the corridor. You'll start there, then Darren-you're  
going to take Chris' hand and run towards me here. Chris, let him take you-hes in charge leading the way. OK? And you're overwhelmed by the whole thing. This handsome young man comes into your life and literally sweeps you off your feet and down the halls of Dalton. You both got it?" 

Darren nodded. "Sounds easy enough" Chris said.

It was. Art was emulating life. This would be a breeze.

"ACTION!" 

The call went out for the first take and as they talked Chris noticed the slight changes in Darrens voice as he  
became Blaine. He had a softer tone, a more gentle quality to his voice. Darren grabbed Chris' hand, the softness taking them  
both by surprise, and started to take off down the corridor, Chris trailing behind him, looking around in awe. It really wasn't  
hard to act this scene. 

They got to the end of the corridor and Bradley shouts "CUT! Awesome guys!!! Great first take!".

Darren comes to a sudden halt, while Chris is still looking at the chandeliers on the ceiling and he barrels straight into him,  
knocking them both to the ground where they landed in a pile of limbs with a thud. Chris looked up at Darren lying  
practically on top of him and his heart skipped a beat. 

"SHIT! Darren, you ok? I'm so sorry. Past life. Magpie. I dig shiny things and got distracted". 

Darren stood up, smiled and offered his hand to Chris. 

"All good man. Paybacks a bitch, right? I think I had that coming". Accepting his hand, Chris allowed Darren to pull him to his feet. Was it just his imagination, or was Darren really not letting go of his hand? And he was smiling. Still. Straight at Chris. Over thinking much?! Chris pulled his hand away from Darrens, and thought, just for a second, that he saw a flicker of sadness in Darrens eyes as he removed the  
warmth of his hand. The almost-becoming-awkward silence was broken by Brad shouting.

"Right guys. Take two. From the top"


	4. Rehearsal Take Two

As far as Darren could tell, the shoot had gone well. He nailed his performance of Teenage Dream, which was no easy task  
with Chris staring at him like that. He felt like the chemistry was definitely there and hoped it spilled over into the acting  
too. Chris had been told to play the doe eyed loves-truck teen and, damn, he did a good job. He spent the whole shoot  
fiddling with his bag and his jacket, making eye contact and looking away. The boy could act, that was for sure.

It had been so much fun learning the routine with the rest of the boys in The Warblers. They were all so talented and he felt  
so privileged to be able to perform with them. Of course, the minor mishap at the end of the first take, which saw him lying  
on top of Chris wasn't planned. But the electricity that coursed through him as he helped Chris to his feet wasn't imagined. At  
least not on his part. He really needed to sort his shit out and headed back to the trailer to take a shower.

Heading away from the set, Darren spotted Lea. He decided he should officially introduce himself rather than just oogling  
her, so called out to her to. 

"Lea! Hey, I'm the new kid" He stretched his hand out toward her and she batted it away and pulled him into a warm hug, smiling. 

"We don't shake hands here Darren. Well, maybe with the subs and one part wonders, but from what I hear...you're going to be sticking around! That makes you part of this crazy family".

Darren was completely taken aback. He'd read about Lea being a bit of a diva on set, but it just proved that you couldn't  
believe what you read. She was far from it. 

"Oh really? They haven't told me anything, from all I know I AM a one part wonder!" Darren grinned at her. 

"Seriously Darren, you need to start looking online more. I tend to find out my plot arcs from Twitter before I even see a script! And, from what I've seen, you look set to get cosy cosy with my boy Chris! I hear you killed your first scene today-they tell me Teenage Dream is set to sky rocket. Everyone loves guys in blazers, right?! How was it working with Chris? Isn't he a sweetie?"

Darren could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and laughed in an attempt to distract Lea from his complete inability to  
control his damn hormones. 

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart. He has so much positive energy-it's a breeze bouncing off it. I love this character, Blaine. I feel like the show needs a confident out and proud character to guide Kurt and I really love that idea. Plus, y'know, maybe one day I'll even get to sing with you. That would be super awesome". 

It was Leas turn to blush then, and she laughed and told him she'd love that.

"I'm going to keep my eye on you, Criss" She said. "You look like you could be a whole lotta fun and a whole lotta trouble  
rolled into one! But your right, it's definitely Chris' turn, I mean Kurts turn, to be happy. So what's your story? You got a lady  
in your life?" 

Hello blood rush to the face... Darren mumbled away about how he was "Happy to be single" and "Wasn't looking" and bla bla bla. But in his head, all he could think was "She said Chris. It was CHRIS' turn to be happy". 

He said his goodbyes, and headed toward his trailer, with Lea waving frantically behind him. 

Opening the door to his trailer, Darren exhaled. He hadn't even realised that he'd been holding his breath. He plugged his  
laptop in, and opened the screen. Taking a deep breath, he typed "Darren Criss Chris Colfer Glee" into Google. So Lea was  
right. Already, fans of both his and Chris' had already started putting two and two together. From what Ryan had been  
posting on Twitter, the fandom had been researching their arses off and photoshopped pictures of the two had already started  
to appear before they had even been on screen together. This was going to be fun. Shutting down the laptop, Darren stood and stretched his arms over his head.

He had one more scene to shoot today. The emotional scene where Kurt tells Blaine he is being bullied for being gay at Mckinley. Blaine is supposed to offer a shoulder and some words of wisdom which get Kurt thinking maybe he should leave Mckinley altogether. Darren was in two minds as to how the fans were going to react to that. There would be some that absolutely HATED the idea of Kurt leaving Glee club-he  
was an "original" after all. But the rest of the fandom seemed to already be gunning for a romance between the two. There really was no way of telling until when and if it happened. 

Hanging his costume on the inside of the trailer door, he hopped into the shower. He didn't feel unclean, but a cold shower never hurt  
anyone...  
......

A few hours later, Darren wandered across the lot toward his trailer. He'd just finished shooting for the day and was getting  
ready to head home. The last scene had gone well. Chris nailed his part and made Darrens job so much easier. The emotions  
in the room felt so real-he felt like Chris had definitely had some experience with bullying of this sort and couldn't help but  
feel a pang of sadness as he looked into his eyes across the table where they were shooting. He'd "come out" in this  
scene, which was easier to do than he thought. He didn't stammer his way through it or forget his lines (much...), so that was  
always a bonus. The guys at "Dalton" had really taken him under their wing which made things so much easier for him being  
the new kid.

Packing his things away into his bag, Darren heard someone tapping at the door. He spun round, tripping over the strap on his bag and headbutting the trailer door. 

"Smooth Darren. Real smooth..." he berated himself.

Opening the door, he saw Chris laughing. 

"Did you just fall into the door Darren?" he said between laughs. 

"Well, yes. Yes I did. You wanna come in or are you just gonna stand there laughing at my charming clumsiness?" 

Chris smiled and walked into the trailer.

He perched himself on the edge of the couch, not really sure what made him go to the trailer in the first place. He just wanted  
to see Darren before he left for the day.

"So...drink?" Darren asked. 

"You got any diet coke?" replied Chris. 

"Yeah, totally...I just stocked the mini bar...nah, sorry man I have water, water or water. Your choice" 

Chris smiled, as Darren poured him a glass. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Chris took a gulp of water and popped it down onto the floor next to him. "Well, I just wanted to make sure everyone was  
being nice to you really. I know how scary it can be, being the newbie, and some people say that we can be a bit clickey-it's  
never intentional-it really is just a family here. We're all so tight, and I just wanted to make sure that you're fitting in ok. I'm  
sure you will be...from what I've heard everyone loves you already" 

Chris smiled over at Darren, who was still standing by the door, still deciding if he should squeeze into the small space on the couch.

"No way man, every one has been awesome. Lea is a sweetie and the guys at the academy are just...well, they're all so talented  
and friendly. I feel like I'm going to have a blast here. If everyday is like today...yeah, I think I could get used to this place  
quite easily"

The two chatted for a few minutes, with Darren still staying by the door, forcing Chris to look up at him for the couch. Those  
eyes..the fans had something right. He really had grown into his looks over the last couple years. The "chubby" look of his  
face was disappearing, leaving an angular jaw line and incredible cheekbones. His eyes were so hypnotising, he could just  
stare into them all day. And then he realised he was. Awkward.

"So, yeah, anyway...I'm gonna head home. Brian's waiting for his dinner, and I promised I wouldn't be late tonight". Chris  
started to get up. 

"Brian?" Darren asked. 

"Yeah. My cat. I'm a loner" chuckled Chris, his eyes lighting up. 

Darren couldn't help but smile as he opened the door to the trailer and stepped outside. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Chris asked. 

"Definitely! I wonder what they have in store for us? You can only imagine what they're gonna make us get up to". 

Chris paused on the step of the trailer for a minute before saying "Just don't spend too much time online, k? It can drive a boy crazy". 

Darren wondered what he meant by that, but didn't push it any further. He turned to head back into the trailer to grab his things, when he heard Chris. 

"Oh, and Darren? You might want to stock that mini bar". 

And with a smirk he was gone.

On the drive home, Darren turned the radio up as Katy Perry blasted over it. Not even needing the practice, he belted out the  
chorus as loud as he could, grinning to himself.

Maybe this song wasn't so bad after all.


	5. No Substitute For Coffee

Chris was feeling proud of himself. Not only had he had a full conversation with Darren without stuffing up, he'd also managed to sneak in a little flirting. Ok, if you could call telling someone to buy more Diet Coke flirting. But for Chris...it was most definitely flirting. It had actually suprised him-how easy he'd found it to keep his cool. Darren was so laid back he was almost horizontal, which made working with him a relative breeze.

A couple weeks later, Chris was lying on his bed reading through the latest script for the next episode "The Substitute". He almost choked on his tongue when he read that Gwyneth Paltrow was guest starring. How the hell did they pull that off?! 

Skimming through the script, he sees a scene with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes in Breadstix. "So he's seeing Blaine outside of office hours, huh?" he thought to himself. He'd cornered Ryan last week about what may or may not be happening between Blaine and Kurt. Notoriously tight lipped, Ryan held his ground and smiled. "That, my dear, is up to the fans. I still don't know if I see Blaine as a love interest or simply a mentor. I just can't be sure. But, y'know, he's pretty cute in the mean time, isn't he!" Chris had blushed, and muttered "so I guess we'll just have to wait and see" before scurrying down the hall.

The script looked good and he was excited to get started tomorrow morning. Stretching out on the bed, his fingers touched Brians fur. Brian miaowed, not impressed at being woken up and Chris couldn't help but ruffle up his fur and talk to him in a baby voice. It was a bad habit he was trying to break.

Checking his watch, he realised it was almost 9pm. Sitting himself up, he went to move off the bed to get things ready for the morning. His phone beeped, making him jump. Reaching to his desk he looked at the number that the new message had come from. A number he didn't recognise. Intrigued, he hit "Open".

"Hey Chris. Really hope you don't mind, but Lea gave me your number. Is that ok? D"

D....surely it couldn't be Darren? But who else did he and Lea both know, who didn't have his number already? His phone flashed again.

"Shit. By D I mean Darren. Criss. The weirdo who you are probably blocking right now..."

Chris couldn't help but grin at this message. He made himself comfortable on the bed once again, saved Darrens number into his phone, and started a new message.

"Hey Darren Criss ;) Trust Lea-she's never been fond of cell phone numbers being private...you read the new script?"

Chris felt like a teenager all over again. Willing his cell to go off. And it did. But it was ringing. And Darrens name was flashing up on the screen. Shit shit shit. He could play cool by text, but his voice always gave him away-the more nervous he got the squeakier it became. 

"Hello?"

"Chris! It's you! The system works!"

"Hey Darren. Hows things?"

"Good man, good! Listen, yes I have. Read it. The script that is. Obviosuly...anyway, what are you up to right now? I haven't stocked my mini bar as such, but I have a 6 pack of DCs with your name on"

"DCs Darren? Really?"

"Yes. DCs. And yes. Really. So, you wanna read this script through with me or what? Thinking about it..where are you right now?"

"I'm at home, its 9pm on a school night. Where are you?"

"Shit man. I'm also at home. And I've just realised I don't know where your home is anyway. Sad Darren"

Chris could swear he could HEAR him pouting on the phone.

"Well how about we meet tomorrow morning for a coffee instead? We could run lines?"

Pretty sure Darren had started bouncing...Labrador. Definitely a Labrador.

"Really?! That's awesome man. Starbucks, just around the corner from set. 10am? I'm buying"

"Sounds good to me Darren. I'll see you there tomorrow"

Chris couldn't help but grin at how excited Darren sounded. Hanging up the phone, Chris noticed Brian staring at him. He looked unimpressed. "What the hell is your problem? Am I not allowed human friends?!" Brian just looked away. "Miserable cat".

As Chris crawled into bed a couple hours later, he noticed a message on his phone. A picture message. Opening it, he saw a piture of Darrens ridiculously smiley face holding a mug of what he assumed was coffee. Being the nerd he was, he appeared to have Sharpied the word "STARBUCKS" onto the now not-so-white mug. 

He texted back a picture of Brians grumpy face, with the words

"Brian is sad that he can't drink coffee, but Chris will see you tomorrow" 

After hitting "Send" he immediately regretted it. He realised how much he sounded like the crazy cat lady.

Darrens response was almost instant

"Well tell Brian that humans can enjoy a lot more than cats. And not just coffee dates"

Chris stopped breathing. He wasn't sure if it was the word "Dates" (Which he was clearly reading into), or the apparent promise of more to come.

Chris hastily replied

"Brian wanted me to tell you that he has many pleasures in life. Moths. Rolls of celloptape. Hair balls. He wanted me to tell you that he has decided he doesn't need your coffee. But I do, so I'll see you tomorrow ;)"

Nice move Colfer. He mentally patted himself on the back and hit "Send"

Mere seconds later (How fast did that boy text?!) his phone lit up again.

"Well, tell Brian I'm glad his daddy isn't a cat. I'd look weird reading lines alone in Starbucks ;) Goodnight guys :)"

So that was that. He'd come out to Darren as the crazy cat lady, and they were still meeting in the morning to go over lines. He looked over at Brian. "You see that Brian? That's why I'm not a cat. I get to have coffee". Why he felt it neccesary to prove his point to a cat was another story completely.


	6. Ain't That Mister Mister

Darrens alarm went of at 8am. Stretching in his bed, he remembered his conversation with Chris last night. Grabbing his phone, he sees a new message. Chris.

"Lovely day for coffee". Attached is a picture message of Brian, sitting on what Darren can only assume is the latest script for "The Substitute". Brian looks unimpressed, but from what Darren was starting to understand, that was nothing new.

Propping himself up in bed, and brushing his gel-free hair off his forehead, Darren replied with a picture message of his own.

"I need coffee. My hair only calms down after coffee". He attached a self portrait, making an exaggerated sad face into the camera with his hair sticking up on end.

Rolling out of bed and pausing to stretch, Darren headed toward the bathroom. He'd slept in a tshirt with his boxers last night, and ditched these in the linen basket as he entered the room. Stepping into the shower, he willed the water to heat up faster-it was always so damn slow in his apartment in the morning. Apparently, the other residents were ninjas who woke early every day and drained his boiler.

He couldn't help but indulge in a little shower singalong, and began to hum out a song that had been stuck in his head all morning.

"Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind...."

Belting out the chorus as loud as he could, he wondered what Chris might be doing at this exact minute. He wondered if he was in the shower too. Bad Darren. Maybe he was singing? Did Chris sing in the shower? He'd have to ask him. Hopping out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed back to his bedroom to grab some clothes. His phone flashing on the table caught his attention, and he opened the message.

"Wow Darren. Your hair is...maybe we should meet a little earlier and squeeze TWO coffees in before the shoot?;)"

Cheeky little shit!! Darren contemplated taking a pic of his bare behind, and sending it to Chris with the slogan "Kiss this", but then changed his mind...

.........................

9.50am and Darren pulled up outside Starbucks, giving himself a mental high five for actually being on time for something. He headed in a grabbed a table, just as Chris walked through the door. Dressed in a well fitting light blue shirt and dark jeans, he was rocking a pair of oversized sunglasses which he took off as he entered and tucked into the V of his shirt. Darren followed the glasses towards Chris' chest, looking away quickly when he realised he was staring.

Chris spotted him and waved, heading toward the table. The waitress came over and took their order, returning a few minutes later with the drinks.

"You found the gel I see?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Actually, yeah. I did. And it looks like you found some sunshine in between all those clouds out there...or are they just to make you look cool?" Darren retorted, pointing with his face toward Chris' sunglasses.

"At least they're not pink..." Chris said with a smirk.

Darren nearly choked on his coffee. How did Chris know he had pink sunglasses? He'd never worn them to the set, or anywhere Chris might have seen them.

Chris noticed Darrens confused face, and explained. "I have a confession to make Darren. I kinda knew who you were before you started on the show. You weren't an unknown to me like you were to a lot of the cast"

Darren just sat there, looking more and more confused. "What do you mean? We'd never met before Glee?!"

"No. No we hadn't. But I'm a fan of Youtube. And it's...y'know..." Chris trailed off slightly before leaning closer to Darren and whispering "...totally awesome"

At this point coffee actually came out of Darrens nose. "Are you...you're just saying that. You googled me, right??"

Chris laughed, and handed Darren a napkin. "No way. I'm a complete nerd. I LOVE that show. I called my folks when I saw you were joining the cast. I forced them to watch the show and told them I'd be working with Harry freakin Potter. I think they thought I was on crack. You're very talented". Chris smiled and Darrens stomach did a backflip.

"I can't believe...I just...I can't believe you knew who I was man. I...just...mind blown. And thanks". They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, just smiling. Chris was first to speak.

"Shall we do this then?"

His eyes widened and Darren felt his stomach flip again. Dammit.

"Do what??"

"Um, y'know, read lines? It's already 11.30!"

Idiot. Of course. Read lines. What else would he have meant?!

"Sure" Darren smiled. "Although I had a quick flick and you have just a few more than I do..."

"It'll happen Darren. This is only your second episode. But I honestly think this is long term. Don't you? Has Ryan said anything to you?"

"Nothing man...he drops hints, and I swear he spills more to Twitter than he does to me...or anyone for that matter. I hope so. I feel like I'm finding my feet with the rest of the cast. I really wanna stick around"

Flipping open the pages, Chris turned to their one scene together. It was to be shot with Amber in Breadstix-Chris was referring to it as the "gay" scene. It needed to be a cliche as they come, and involved plenty of directions for arm touching, high pitched laughter and the word "gay". Partway through the scene, Mercedes zones out, and imagines that all she is hearing them say is a conversation using only the word "gay"...this was going to be fun to shoot.

After an hour or so more of drinking coffee and running lines (and re-running them when Darren inevitably forgot his), Chris decided he'd leave his car at Starbucks and hitch a ride with Darren down to the studio. Arriving onto the lot, Darren parked up and they both got out of the car. 

Turning to Chris, Darren thanked him for helping him run lines. As he turned to walk toward his trailer he stopped and spun around. 

"Chris!!" he called. Chris turned to look at him. 

Smiling, Darren said "Quick question! Do you sing in the shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what people are thinking of this....It's been on It Could Happen for a while with the loveliest reviews-any feedback for me now I've finally gotten around to posting it here? ;)


	7. Movie Night

After collecting his car, Chris headed home. His brain was all over the place and he felt like he was going to burst. Plus his face was getting sore...he'd been smiling a whole lot more recently for some reason...

Dropping his bag in the hallway, he headed to his room finding Brian curled up on his pillow. "Hey boy. Guess what? I had coffee. With a boy" Chris tickled between Brians ears and he woke up, making his "morning" noise. "Aw hey buddy. As I was saying. Coffee. With a boy. And he asked if I sing in the shower... jealous?" If he was, Brian didn't show it. He stretched, stood up, and jumped off the bed. His activity caused Chris' phone to fall off the edge of the bed where it had been sitting.

Retrieving it from the ground, he noticed he had a message. From Darren. His heart sped up a little as he opened it, nervous/excited about what it would say.

"Hey Christopher :P"

Christopher!? Ok, so he needed to not call him that. Weirdly enough, Chris' face still lit up into a cheshire cat grin.

"Hey ... um... Darrenpher?" he typed, hitting send

"Nope. Doesn't work ;P Whatcha doin?"

Was he seriously just texting to see what he was doing? And what was with all the tongues? Chris started thinking about Darrens tongue. He'd often caught himself staring at his eyes, and his mouth. His lips were also a favourite. But his tongue...that lead his mind somewhere completely different...Snapping him out of his daydream, his phone went off again.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. Do you sing in the shower? I just gotta know!"

"Darren. I'm a theatre geek. What do you think??"

"I knew it :) What's your go to song? I've had "Soul sister" stuck in my head for like a week!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. What WAS his go to song?! It varied so much depending on his mood. Although Katy Perry had been featuring a lot quite recently....

"I dunno....depends on what mood I'm in I guess...anything from Wicked, Top 40, classics, anthems...occasionally stuff from AVPM...;)..."

He could picture Darrens face as he read that. Chris was pretty sure Darren still didn't believe that he knew his "other life". So he decided to show off...just a little...

"Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still aliiiiiiiiiive....;P"

Hitting send, he waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"1 NEW MULTIMEDIA MESSAGE"

Grinning, he opened the picture and found Darrens face. Staring straight into the camera, eyes and mouth wide open in a look of shock. Mouth. Eyes. Mouth...

"Christopher. You have to be shitting me. You can't text stuff like that!"

"Well why the hell not? I told you I loved that show! What's the problem?"

"Because now I have images in my head that make me a little...uncomfortable."

Um. What now?!! Chris' hands got sweaty all of a sudden. What did he mean by that?? 

"Images?!"

"Yes. Of showers. And you. Singing my song"

Um...WHAT?! Was Darren actually picturing Chris in the shower. No. He wasn't. Chris, don't be an idiot. And if he was, he was only uncomfortable because the image was so disturbing, right?!

Chris had no idea how to reply to that text. Luckily he didn't have to. His phone started ringing. 

Darren.

"Hey Darren" Chris' voice came out a lot higher pitched than he expected. Awesome.

"Hey Chris" Darren mocked him, squeaking the words out.

"Goober. Whats up?"

He could hear Darren pause on the other end of the phone.

"You didn't text me back. I got lonely, so I thought I'd call you. Whatcha doin?"

"Darren! You texted me like 2 minutes ago!"

"So...watcha doin?" Chris could hear the smile in his voice.

"You seriously have the shortest attention span of anyone I've ever met. I find it intriguing...I've pretty much been home for like a half hour. And I've been talking to my cat. And texting you...but apparently not fast enough?"

"Do you wanna come over and watch a movie? I'm so bored man. This apartment sucks"

"Why does it suck?"

"Cos no ones here"

"Valid point"

"So you'll come over?"

Chris sighed. He was beginning to learn that if Darren wasn't being an excitable labrador puppy, he was being a needy labrador puppy.

"Flick me your address and I'll pop over. But don't forget we're filming tomorrow!"

And he was bouncing again. Did Darren realise Chris couldn't actually see him?!

"Totally awesome. Oh man, I just quoted myself, didn't I?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh as Darren ended the call. Less than a minute later (freak of nature much!?) Chris received a text with Darrens address. It wasn't too far away. Grabbing the bag he had barely just put down, and informing Brian where he was going, he headed down to his car.

............

Pulling up outside Darrens, he couldn't help but feel nervous. His phone had been going off for the whole drive, and he slowly flicked through the 6 messages (SIX?! It was a 15 minute drive!!)

"Have you left yet?"

"Are you on your way?"

"I guess you're driving"

"You want popcorn? I'm making popcorn"

"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis"

"I'm eating your popcorn..."

As he laughed at the messages, a window above him opened. 

"CHRIS!!"

Of course. Darren must have been waiting by the window. 

"I'LL BUZZ YOU UP!!"

Heading to the door, he waited for the buzz and started to head up the stairs. 

He was greeted halfway by Darren. He had a handful, and a mouthful, of popcorn and his hair was a state already-he must have washed the gel out as soon as he got home from the set this afternoon. Chris had to admit, the scruffy look was growing on him.

"Welcome to Casa De Criss!" he laughed, as he led Chris though to the lounge and sat down on the couch. "Hey man, I just wanted to apologise for what happened on set today. I seriously couldn't stop laughing. I never realised how hard it was to say the word "Gay" so many times in one take! I think Ryan was testing me!"

Chris laughed as he sat down on the armchair opposite Darren. He could swear he saw Darrens smile twitch just a little when he realised he wasn't going to sit next to him. Darren jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of popcorn in one hand(or, at least, a quarter of a bowl of popcorn...) and his other hand behind his back. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Close you eyes!"

Chris started to ask why but Darren just shouted "SHH! Just close your eyes!"

Chris closed his eyes"

"Ok. Now, keep them closed and reach out your hand"

He could hear Darren hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. He reached out his hand and touched something cold. He felt a cold weight being placed into his open palm.

"Ok...open!"

On opening his eyes, Chris was greeted by a ridiculously happy Darren and a can of Diet Coke. 

"It's diet coke!! You know, cos you asked me to stock my trailer, then I got a 6 pack and sent you that text saying I had a 6 pack of DCs? Then I re-read my text and realised that my INITIALS were DC! And then I thought you might think I was giving you my six pack. Then I realised I don't even HAVE a 6 pack!" Darren paused for effect, giving his best sad face, and taking his first breath since he got started.

"But then I forgot to tell you how funny I thought it was, so I've now told you and TADA! Diet coke!"

Chris sat there with his mouth open for a second or two, before bursting out laughing. 

"What?! What's so funny?"

"Oh Darren..that would be you" he laughed. "And thanks for the coke. I appreciate it" Chris smiled up at Darren, who returned it full force and sat down on the arm of Chris' chair.

"So...what movie do you wanna watch? Disney? Or something romantic and cheesy?"

Chris smiled again (faceache.com) and told Darren to pick. He jumped up, grabbed a DVD off the shelf, and popped it in. He flumped down onto the couch then pouted.

"Chris, do you think....would you wanna come sit over here? I like to talk about whats going on in the movie and you're soooooooo far away!"

Chris felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Darren. The opening credits popped up on screen and Chris recognised the movie straight away. Moulin Rouge. One of his go to movies. However crappy a day he'd had, something about Ewan McGregor standing on top of a giant elephant, singing "Come What May", always seemed to cheer him up. Grinning, he relaxed into the couch a little more. 

Throughout the film, both he and Darren would hum along to parts of songs, and he was sure Darren caught him looking at him on more than one occasion. But he didn't say a word. 

When the end credits rolled, Darren sniffed. Chris shot around and stared at him. His eyes were red.

"Are you CRYING?!"

Darren sniffed again.

"No way man! I have allergies!"

"Allergies that only kick in after, like, Chapter 30 of the DVD?" Chris grinned at him.

Darren picked up the cushion next to him and threw it at Chris.

"Real mature Darren..."

"Why thank you". He grinned at Chris. "You want some more of my six pack?"

Chris nearly bit his tongue in shock. Then he realised what he was talking about. Darren must have noticed Chris' face, and it seemed to amuse him.

"Nice face Colfer. So...another coke?" he smirked.

"Funny. I shouldn't. I should probably go. You know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

Darren looked pensive. Chris could swear he actually heard his brain cogs turning as he tried to work out what tomorrow was. Other than the day after today.

"It's the big day Darren!! Number one...my "Dad" (he used his fingers to make the speech marks) is marrying "Finns Mom"!"

Darren smiled. He knew "Furt" was a big episode for Chris. One that he sadly wouldn't be featuring in, so he hadn't even seen the script.

"Oh yeah! I heard rumours about that! That's gonna be totally.....I mean....that'll be awesome! Just plain awesome. Nothing else. Honest" Darren winked at Chris. Chris' brain went into overdrive. 

"So, that's number one...what else is happening tomorrow?" He asked. He was starting to realise how much he hated being out of the loop with scripts and plots.

Chris' face went completely straight. Not a hint of a smile. 

"Well, Darren-slash-Blaine...tomorrow...Kurt is leaving the Glee Club. They measured me for my blazer today in between takes."

Darrens jaw hit the floor. "You're...you're joining Dalton??"

"No, Darren. Kurt is..."

"Yeah, but...you're joining Dalton?! Does this mean...does this mean I'm sticking around? They're not gonna fire me?"

Chris laughed. "I don't think they're gonna fire you Darren. Have you been online recently? Ever since the video of you performing Teenage Dreams leaked on YouTube, the fans have gone insane!"

He pulled out his phone and loaded the video. Shit. He hoped Darren didn't see that he had it saved to his favourites. That would be interesting to explain...

"HOW many views?! 1,136,616 views?! That can't be right?!"

"It's right" said Chris. Although he couldn't promise that 876 of them hadn't been him. Watching it. Over and over again.

"Can you play it? Please? I haven't even seen it yet!" Darren asked, scooching closer to Chris and leaning over his shoulder. 

"Sure" Chris squeaked, his voice becoming high pitched at the closeness of Darren. Awesome

Hitting play, Chris watched as Darrens eyes lit up. Had he seriously not watched this back yet?!

Darrens head bopped in time to the music, as Chris blushed, watching "Kurt" blush and figit as he watched "Blaine" perform. Sometimes, Chris loved being an actor. An excuse for everything.

"This is awesome man! It's so trippy! I'm on your phone! And...awww! Look at Kurts face there! He's so smitten already! And Blaines all like 'Don't ever look back' and preppy! This is frikkin awesome!"

Chris shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable to have Darren so close to him talking like that about "Kurt and Blaine" when all he could think was something completely different.

He hadn't been acting at all.


	8. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Darren twitched in his sleep. A deep, guttural moan passed his barely open lips and his eyelids flickered. A few beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead and his tshirt had ridden up his stomach exposing the skin there. He'd been having these dreams lately. Ever since movie night two weeks ago. It was always the same. He was sitting on the sofa with Chris watching Moulin Rouge. But as Chris turned to mock him for crying, he'd lean forward. Chris would put his hand on Darrens face, his thumb tracing the line of his lower lip. Darren would feign shock, but move in closer. And then they were kissing. Starting slow as if they were testing each others reactions. Then Darren would lick along Chris' mouth, asking for entry, and Chris would put his hand on the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair as Darrens tongue explored his own....

Darrens alarm sounded, and he shot up in his bed...although some parts of his anatomy were quite clearly more awake than others...

"Shit...shit...shit" Darren cursed. His groin ached as he wiped the sweat from his face. He switched off the alarm and laid back down, eyes wide open, mind racing. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?! He'd known this guy for less than 2 months but felt like he'd known him forever. And they hadn't even kissed yet-on screen or off. As far as he knew, Chris wasn't even interested. Did Chris even know about his fluidity towards sexuality? Did Chris think he was straight?! 

As Darren wondered how he was ever going to look Chris in the eyes again without ending up sweating, his hand ghosted down his stomach toward the top of his boxers. Taking himself into his hand, he remembered a saying he'd heard the other day."Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference". Although he was pretty sure it didn't apply to relieving a morning hard on after fantasizing about his new friend and co worker, he was still going to use it to justify making himself late for work...

........................................................................

Darren pulled up to the set only 10 minutes late. Checking his phone, he found two missed calls and a message from Chris.

"Dude! Where the hell are you?!"

Now who was being impatient! Deciding against texting back, he jogged into the studio to find Chris and Ryan sitting talking. The both looked up and smiled as he walked in.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, the traffic is just...well...crazy! I had to slay like three dragons just to get here in time. Or, alternatively, I overslept and I'm really sorry". Darren flashed his best "Please don't be mad at me" smile, and aimed it straight at Chris.

Ryan spoke before Chris had a chance to. "All good Darren. Come sit. We were just talking about you"

"You were?" Darren asked, sitting in the seat next to Chris. "What did I do?". He laughed, self consciously.

"No no, nothing bad Darren. We were just chatting saying that you guys seemed to be hitting it off, which is awesome. The fans are loving the idea of you guys hooking up on the show, and I think it's about time we get the ball rolling...so to speak. Kurt joining the Warblers was a great start-oh, and you both kicked butt in Soul Sister last ep. Darren-have you performed that song before?"

Darren blushed, and noticed Chris was too. Of course! He knew where Darren "performed" that song...

"Um, no. Not really I guess. It's kinda been my go to shower song recently. I'm quite a fan of belting it out while I wash my hair..."

"Well, you nailed it." Ryan said. "And Chris did too. But anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah. You guys will be singing a duet next week in the Christmas episode. I'd imagine you'd both know it-its called 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. We're gonna start rehearsals today."

Chris' face lit up and he smiled at Darren. "Let me guess, I get the girls bit?" 

Darren grinned back. "Does that mean I get to play the part of the guy leading you astray?" 

"Ok guys, save it for the set". Ryan winked at them and chuckled. These guys were so good at getting into character and he could tell they'd clicked off set too. It just made the chemistry so much more real on screen.

Saying their goodbyes to Ryan, they headed down the corridor to begin rehearsing. 

"So, you overslept, huh?" Chris asked, smirking.

Darren felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, I did. It was a, uh, late night. It took all my, y'now, courage to get out of bed this morning". He emphasised the word courage, knowing damn well Chris wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about.

..........................................

After hair, make up and costumes they were ready. The music started and Darren/Blaine gestured to Chris/Kurt to begin with the opening line.

"I really can't stay'

"But baby it's cold outside"

"I've got to go away"

"But baby it's cold outside"

"This evening has been "

"Been hoping that you'd drop in"

"So very nice"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"

As Darren said this lined, he ghosted his hand over Chris' and stared straight into his eyes, making him forget the next line.

"CUT!" Shouted Alfonso, the director of this episode. "From the top guys"

Take two, they got as far as "Mind if I move in closer...". Darren slid along the back of the sofa, and Chris burst into nervous giggles.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Al! Can we just take it from the last line? "

"Yeah, do that. We were good up until that last line. And...ACTION"

They made it through the rest of the take, although Chris' heart nearly exploded as Darren sang "Think of my life long sorrow" and pouted straight at him.

Wrapping up for the day, Darren and Chris headed toward the trailers, both still humming.

"That was fun huh!" Darren said. "You nailed your part...well, apart from the couple of times you forgot the words. I've never seen that happen to you before-you ok?"

Chris blushed, unable to control the fire spreading through his cheeks. "I dunno man, I just...it was...it was a pretty intense scene, yknow?"

"Yeah, I feel like the fans are gonna love this one. They really are wanting this to happen...I've kinda been looking online..."

"Me too" Chris admitted.

"And?"

"I think the fans know what they want and aren't afraid to ask for it" Chris laughed

Darren laughed too. A nervous laugh. A frustrated laugh. He just wished he was more like the fans and wasn't so damn afraid of asking for what he wanted.


	9. When I Get You Alone

It was Friday afternoon and Chris was sitting in a cafe with Lea. They had clicked on day one of shooting-their mutual love of Broadway easily bringing them together until they became firm friends. They had just finished filming episode 11 of the series-neither of them could believe that they were already half way through. 

The series was already catching up with them on TV, and the fandom was going crazy over Darrens character Blaine. Youtube clips were starting to appear of Chris and Darren, and Darrens Starkid work had recieved a whole heap more views. His version of Katy Perrys "Teenage Dream" had sky rocketed to number 1 on Itunes-the highest selling record from the show so far. Needless to say, Ryan was impressed. So was Lea. 

She had been keeping tabs on the interent (as per usual) and had seen that the fans were noticing the on and off screen chemistry between Chris and Darren. And they weren't the only ones...

"So then, Christopher...how are we?" asked Lea

"We? As in me and....my other self?" laughed Chris

"As in the 'Royal' We darling....and don't avoid the question". Lea playfully slapped Chris' arm.

"WE are good. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

Lea frowned at him. "That's it?! You're good?! Chris! You've been given so much airtime this season-you've gotta be more than good! Have you SEEN your new co worker?!"

"What? My new coworker? You mean Darren? He's hardly new! And yes, I've seen him. I work with him. What is your point Ms Michele?" Chris could pretend all he liked that he was playing it cool, but he could feel the flush in his cheeks threatening to give him away. He looked at his coffee like it was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

"Seriously?! Chris, how long have I known you?"

"Too long..." muttered Chris under his breath, grinning.

"Shut it Colfer. You like him, don't you!" Lea was pointing at him now, accusing him almost, with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Ssshh!! Keep it down!! You said it yourself-the internet has gone APEshit over this new "bromance"-I hardly need it spreading that 'Lea Michele confronts Chris Colfer on feelings for co star Darren Criss'..."

"So you DO have feelings!!!!" Lea could hardly contain herself now. She was acting like she had just discovered the worlds biggest secret.

Chris tutted, and shook his head. "Ok, ok. I think he's cute. But that's it! And he's straight!!"

Leas burst out laughing. "You have GOT to be kidding me!! I did my first scene with you both today, and I was scared to get too close! The sparks, Chris! Plus, when I first met him, he said you were a sweetheart...." Lea grinned at Chris, as she watched his face go even redder.

"He says that about everyone. Even you. And there were no sparks-you're crazy. He's cute sure, but that's it. Anyway..." Chris stopped mid sentence when he noticed Lea staring straight past him, a mixture of shock and evil glee on her face.

"Who's cute?" said a familiar voice behind him.

Chris prayed for the ground to open and swallow him whole. Hard. He blinked, hoping in that split second his brain would realise that this was all just a dream. It didn't work. Oh god. Oh god. How long had he been standing there for?? Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap....

"Oh no one. Chris has his eye on one of the servers here" Lea smiled. Chris was so grateful that she could act.

Chris looked up, to meet the smirking gaze of Darren, standing over him. He smiled, albeit a little nervously. "Whatcha up to? Wanna join us for a coffee?" he asked, in as smooth and calm a voice as he could muster. He was aware that he probably wasn't fooling anyone.

Darren looked into his eyes, grinning. It was almost a knowing smile. Like he had...oh god. Seriously! How long had he been standing there for?!

"I'd love to. Our coffee date at work today wasn't that satisfying...what with the cups being empty at all...". He looked at Lea and grinned, then turned to Chris and winked. "So, you gonna scooch or am I standing?".

"Yeah, no, sure! Sorry" Chris smiled, sliding over in his seat to make space for Darren who climbed in next to him. 

Once the waiter had taken their order (with Darren giving him the once over to see what all the fuss was about), the trio joked about the shoot. 

"Seriously man, I should write an apology letter to Beyonce...that song today...man. I feel like I killed it. And not in a good way. I'm so in love with The Warblers, but really? Putting your finger in your ear makes you sound like a computer generated noise? NO ONE is buying that..." Darren laughed at his own anecdote, making Lea and Chris grin. "But the mash up of Thriller....damn. I always thought you couldn't mash that song, but it was SO GOOD! And being all wrapped up in scarves watching it..." He looked at Chris. "It was just missing hot dogs and candy corn. It was so much fun. I actually forgot I was filming, I just felt like I was on a date at the game!" 

Chris' face could have been put into a frame at this point. Darren noticed and started backtracking. "You know, like a work date. With a colleague. Cos that's totally normal-I used to do that all the time with my old work mates. ALL the time. Totally normal, yknow?" 

"Yeah Darren, he knows" Lea chipped in, smirking. "Hey, I gotta go to the ladies room, gimme a minute". With a smile, she left the table. In a relatively awkward silence.

Darren spoke first...just for a change. "Sorry man, I hope I didn't weird you out with what I said about the game? My mouth...it just runs away sometimes. I have no control of it." Smiling, he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's all good. It was a fun shoot-I enjoyed it too. Y'know, being out with colleagues..." Chris couldn't believe he just said that out loud. It almost sounded like flirting. And Chris didn't flirt. 

"Have you seen the script for the next episode? It's Valentines day and I get to sing to a boy..." Darren stared straight at Chris, making his heart skip a beat. "But it's not to you. I don't think the fans are gonna like it. But the guy I'm singing to doesn't look like he appreciates it much..."

"Oh really? Why?"

"The script has me singing to him at the Gap store he works in. They're calling it...wait for it...'The Gap Attack'! I'm excited. They really seem to be developing Blaines character Chris. I hold my breath each time they release a script, I just can't wait to read it to see if...well...to see what I'm going to be doing next."

Chris noticed the slight stammer in his voice. "Why do you hold your breath?" He asked, holding his own.

"Well, I guess I'm just waiting for the time I get to...oh hey Lea!"

Timing. Leas forte. Easily distracted would be Darrens.

Lea looked at her watch. "I gotta go guys. I'm in early for rehearsals tomorrow and I have so much to do at home. My dog thinks he's abandoned! I'll see you both tomorrow?" She smiled down at them, and stared at Chris, an excitable look on her face.

"Oh and Chris, you should really say something to that waiter. I'm sure he likes you too. You'll never know until you ask! See ya!"

Chris felt his mouth clear of all moisture as Darren just grinned his goofy smile at him. Lea was a dead woman walking.

....................................

"Right, places guys" shouted the director. They were in a stage set up to look like a clothing store. Or the Gap to be specific. Chris had had a hard time today. It was "Valentines Day"-Blaines favourite holiday apparently. The flirting between the two characters (or mostly Blaine toward Kurt) had been driving Chris insane. There was one line in the coffee shop where Blaine was talking about how it was the "One day a year you could turn to someone and say I love you". Every take, over and over, Darren would look deeper into his eyes and say the line more and more intense to the point Chris had to go back to his trailer on his break in filming to "compose" himself.

Now, standing in the "Gap", he was preparing to help Blaine serenade another man. Life was funny sometimes. 

Zach came towards him before they began the shoot with some final tips and advice.

"Ok Chris. So Kurt is not happy to be doing this. I want you to imagine you're insanely in love with Darren. You need him. You dream about him. And now you have to provide back up on a song to another guy. How do you feel?" he asked

"Ummm....pissed? I guess? Jealous?"

"Good good! Keep, y'know, using your, ahem, 'imagination' and this'll be awesome!" Zach winked at Chris and patted him on the shoulder, before walking away laughing.

What the hell. Did everyone think he was in love with Darren?? 

"And...ACTION"

"Vum vum vum vuuuuum. Vum vum vum vuuuum"

Chris heard the Warblers track kick into action, and Darren followed suit. He looked so slick and the arrangement on this song, or at least Chris believed, was better than the original.

"When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know babe"

With this line, Darren gave Alexander the killer up and down. How the guy still walked away he would never know. Chris was on the other side of the set and his legs turned to jelly.

Chris tried his best to give the performance he knew he could give-the jealous, pissed off guy who thought Blaine was going to be singing to him. It seemed everytime the camera turned to him, he had another face to show how much he wasn't enjoying being there. It really wasn't that hard to do.

After what felt like a million takes, they finally had it down. Alexander walked up to Chris and commended him on his acting skills. "Dude. Your face was cracking me up. Anyone would think I'd actually tried to steal your man! Nice work". He patted him on the back and left the set, finished for the day. Chris hoped, in the nicest way possible of course, that he would never see him again.

.............................................................

A few hours later, after a quick costume change and a break in performing, they were back on set. This time in Breadstix. Chris arrived onto the set just before Darren, who came bounding over to him. 

"What did you think of "When I Get You Alone"? Did you like it?" Darrens eyes almost looked like they were pleading with him. Like he was hanging on every word Chris had to say. It was ridiculously adorable.

"It was awesome Darren. But you knew that. You nailed it". He smiled

Darrens whole face lit up like the kid who had just been given everything he wanted for Christmas. "You ready for this next one? I heard you in the recording studio-you sounded amazing as always". He nudged Chris' arm and grinned.

"So did you. I'm ready when you are, Blaine" he grinned.

As the track kicked in with some beautiful harmonies with the guys, Darren started singing along. 

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs...and what's wrong with that? I'd like to know? Cos here I go....agaaain"

"Ba ba ba ba DA BA!"

As Darren sang the next three words, he turned to Chris standing beside him. He stared into his eyes, smiled the cutest, most nervous-yet-confident smile and sang

"I love you"

As much as Chris tried to tell himself that Blaine was singing this to Kurt he just couldn't. His face gave him away, even in the take they kept for the episode. As he watched the playback, he could see the sudden shock and excitement in his own eyes, the blushes rising through his cheeks and the overwhelming urge to smile his face off.

Because Chris knew one thing that made him question how much of Blaine was singing to Kurt and how much of Darren was singing to Chris. In the script, and in all the stage directions they were given before and during the shoot, there was no direction for Blaine to look at Kurt. In fact, the script called for Blaine to face the audience as he sang that line.

That would explain the look on the crews faces then...


	10. Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop

Darren had a restless sleep that night. His mind just wouldn't switch off-even more so than usual. He couldn't stop thinking about Chris. How his face changed as he sang to him yesterday, how the colour rushed to his cheeks as he tried to remember to keep lip synching to the backing track. How for the rest of the shoot, each time their arms brushed, or their bodies touched even slightly, Chris would freeze and the bolt of electricity Darren would feel nearly knocked him clean over. When they had finally finished shooting for the day, Chris hadn't even said goodbye. He'd kept his head down and headed back to the trailer.

He'd wanted to go after him, wanted to talk to him and see what he was thinking, but he hadn't. His brain was refusing to stop over thinking each tiny detail and it was driving him insane. He had to talk to Chris. Grabbing his phone from the floor next to him, he typed, erased and retyped a message to Chris.

"Hey Chris :) I've just woken up-way too much singing yesterday...what you up to?"

He had contemplated apologising, telling Chris that he thought the plot called for it, or some other bullshit like that. But the fact of the matter was, Chris may have not even noticed. It could have been Kurt blushing and looking down as Blaine sang to him. Darren was probably just over reacting. Right? His phone caught his attention.

"Hey D. I'm enjoying a well earned day off :) Wanna grab a coffee later?"

Not weird. Not weird at all. Darren couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. In his head, he was happy that things seemed to be the same-it would definitely make work easier. But in his heart....he had been hoping that Chris would have bought up what happened on set yesterday. But he would go for coffee-maybe they would get an opportunity to talk.

"Sounds good :) In an hour? Same place as last time? If you can keep your eyes off the waiter...;D"

As soon as Darren hit send, he regretted it. That was, until he got the response...

"What waiter?"

"The one at the coffee house! Lea said you had the hots for the waiter...although, if I'm honest I couldn't see what all the fuss was about...:P"

It took a few minutes for Chris to reply. Darren fiddled with the phone in his hand, turning it over and over, and jumping when it buzzed into life with a new message.

"Oooooh, right! THAT waiter. Yeah...not so much. Lea's just really good at stirring shit. I wouldn't even recognise any of the waiters there if they walked straight into me! See you soon :)"

So much for talking to Chris in an attempt to sort his head out. Darren was even more confused now than he had been to start with. He had heard Chris say "He's cute" at the coffee house with Lea when he hadn't known he was standing behind him. When Chris had noticed him, he had gone so quiet and his face was red. Darren had just assumed it was because he had busted in on what appeared to be a private conversation...allegedly about a waiter. But now...Chris didn't even seem to remember the conversation, let alone this waiter he thought was so cute. Running the scenario over and over in his head wasn't going to help. However difficult it was going to be, they needed to talk. And today was as good a day as ever.

................................

Darren pulled up to the parking lot outside the coffee shop. Chris' car was parked nearby so Darren knew he was already there. He couldn't help the nervous sweaty palms and gave himself a pep talk. "Calm the fuck down Darren. You're going for a coffee. You can drink coffee. It's not that hard. CHILL OUT". Running his hands through his hair, he got out of his car. As he looked up, he noticed a couple of teenage girls staring at him. Great. They must have seen him talking to himself. He was well on his way to becoming the local crazy weirdo. He smiled politely at them, and they looked like they had seen a ghost. They began to walk toward him, clutching onto each other and giggling nervously.

"Excuse me? We're so so sorry to bother you, but we are huge fans! Can we take your picture?" 

Darren couldn't believe what was happening. Only a couple episodes featuring him had been broadcast, but here he was. With two young girls begging for his attention. Weird.

Composing himself, and attempting to regain any inch of "Cool" these girls seemed to think he had, he called out "Hey thanks guys! Totally, who has the camera?" and finished the sentance with a smile.

As the girls tried to position themselves in a manner that meant all three of them were in the photo, a voice piped up "Here, let me help you with that!"

Darren turned and spotted Chris, who was grinning at him and appeared to be attempting to stifle a giggle. Grinning back, he turned to look at the girls next to him. Their jaws had dropped about a foot and they were both standing very still and completely silent. 

"Well, that's some pretty good timing Mr Colfer!" Darren laughed. Turning to the girls, he added "Pass that young man your camera, I'm sure he'll do a good job!"

The girls were still silent as they passed the camera to Chris, who was still laughing at the scene he was witnessing. Two fangirls meeting Darren Criss of Glee fame. Famous for his role as Blaine, the guy Kurt is falling for. Chris Colfer, famous as Kurt. Both in the same coffee shop. What were the possibilities?!

After taking turns with photographs, the girls thanked them and began to walk away, grabbing at each other and making crazy squeaky noises that Darren assumed only teenage girls understood. But he couldn't help but overhear their conversation as they walked off.

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD! Can you believe that just happened?! Darren AND Chris! At the same coffee shop! It can't be a coincidence! They must be meeting!" said the slightly taller girl. He shorter friend looked closed to fainting as her face went completely still and she whispered "Maybe they are together in real life!!" They both burst into squeaky giggles and ran off together.

Chris shot Darren a look, showing that he too had overheard the girls.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Darren said. He was still blown away by their reactions.

Chris moved closer to Darren, linking his arm through his co-stars. "Don't worry, I'll walk you through it". Smiling, he led Darren to the coffee shop door. Darren was pretty sure he didn't breathe until they were finally inside, and Chris moved his arm away as they took a table.

"I'll go order" Darren said, turning away toward the counter. "You know my coffee order?" Chris asked. "Of course I do" said Darren with a laugh, realising that they were unintentionally re-enacting a scene which their on screen characters had filmed just a couple weeks ago.

The conversation flowed naturally as they drank their coffees, and they talked about work, home life...everything except what had happened on set the day before. As they were finishing their drinks and getting ready to head off, Chris went quiet.

"You ok man? You've gone all quiet on me!" Darren asked, bumping his fist into Chris' upper arm.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm...I'm all good. Darren...could we...could we go somewhere to talk?" Chris stuttered the words out.

Darren felt his heart speed up. His palms were way beyond moist now and his throat had started to dry up. 

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"My place? You can follow me there in your car?" Chris' voice didn't falter. Darren could tell he was nervous about something, but also that he was determined. He watched Chris' adams apple move as he swallowed air.

"Lead the way" Darren said with a smile, stepping back from the table and ushering Chris to walk ahead.

........................................

The drive seemed to last a lifetime, Darrens brain in overdrive once again. He had no idea what was going to happen or what Chris wanted to talk about. He pulled in behind Chris' car in front of the apartment block, and switched off the engine. "Just breathe Darren." he muttered to himself, stepping out of his car and toward where Chris was standing waiting for him.

They walked up the stairs in silence, Chris ahead of Darren. The pants Chris was wearing today were pretty much damn skintight, showing every curve. As they climbed the steps, Darren watched in fascination as his muscles contracted and relaxed. Dammit...Bad Darren.

Chris fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door. Darren knew why he was nervous, but why was Chris? Half of his brain was going crazy with thoughts he knew were insane. Maybe Chris liked him too? Yeah, ok... Chris was easily the most beautiful man he had ever seen-beautiful really was the only word appropriate. What the hell would he want with Darren? The other half of his brain was insisting that this was bad. Really bad. Chris was going to tell him that he didn't like him. At all. That he thought they shouldn't hang out anymore. That he was going to talk to Ryan and see if he could get him fired. That he was on the look out for an assassin to take him out. That he was organising an alien abduction to take care of him....

"...Darren?"

Chris' voice broke his ridiculously impossible train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Well, are you coming in, or are you gonna stand in the hallway staring into space?" Chris chuckled nervously as he tossed his bag onto the floor and walked to the fridge. Reaching in, he pulled out two cans of Diet Coke, tossing one at Darren who was still in a dreamland and completely missed it. The can rolled toward the couch and Chris laughed. "You might wanna wait before you open that..."

Darren immediately felt himself relaxing a little and he laughed at his own stupidity. He took a seat on the sofa. Chris moved to the stereo and switched it on, filling the silence with some generic Top 40 something or other track, before moving back to the couch.

Turning to Chris, Darren felt like he had to break the silence. And where better a place to start than what had been on his mind for the last two days...

"Chris, I really...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was out of line yesterday-I should have stuck to the script man. I just...it felt like the right thing to do in the heat of the moment, y'know?"

Chris stared at him, and Darren coudln't place the expression on his face. Confused? Annoyed? Terrified??

"Do you mean when you sang to me? Darren-I...I didn't mind. I mean, I don't mind. I...it actually felt nice, having you..well, seeing you look at me that way. I...I just don't understand why you did it?" Chris stammered his way through the sentence, looking at his hands, the couch, his drink, anywhere but at Darren.

Darrens hand automatically moved to rest on the leg of the man sitting across from him. He meant it to be reassuring, but Chris' eyes shot up and met his own. Darren jerked his hand back. "I'm sorry-I just...I'm always being told I'm too touchy with people-no sense of personal space, y'know?" Rambling. Just another perk of being Darren Criss.

Unable to stop himself, he continued. "I sang it to you, because in that moment, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather sing it to Chris. It felt RIGHT to sing it to you. But I need to ask you something...Can I? I...I just need to know."

Chris just nodded.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he said "That day in the cafe...with Lea. Who had you been talking about? When you said "He's cute"-who were you referring to?"

He held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Darren. I...I was talking about you" He blushed, and put his hands over his face. The silence seemed to last for years, with Darren looking at him in surprise

Chris stood quickly, stuttering that Darren should go, that he should never had said anything, that he was sorry. Darren reached out and took his arm.

"Chris. Please, don't say that. I don't want to go." He looked up at him and felt the tension start to ease.

"I have been over thinking that moment for too long already-I wanted you to be talking about me. I was hoping it was me. Chris...I...I want to...I'm gonna kiss you now. Would that be ok?" He stood from the sofa and moved toward Chris, whose mouth was slightly open, eyes wide.

Taking his hand from where it was holding onto Chris' arm, he slipped it around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Chris hands fluttered awkwardly by his side, before one moved to rest on the base of Darrens spine. Darren shuddered at the warmth radiating from the slight touch. They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each others eyes, before Darren leaned in slowly, moving his free hand to the back of Chris' head, knotting his fingers into his hair.

As their lips touched, Darren felt Chris' hand curl into his back, his other moving to join it. The kiss was so gentle, so slow. It was everything he had been waiting for. Chris' lips were soft, and he licked along his lower lip, seeking the access he so desperatly wanted and needed. A small moan slipped from Chris' now parted lips as Darren explored his mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Their bodies now pressed tightly together, as they released the tension that had been building up for so long.

Gently, reluctantly, pulling away for air, Darren looked at Chris. His lips were swollen and red, his face flushed, his eyes slightly closed. He was more beautiful now than Darren thought possible. He raised his hand to his cheek and Chris caught it and held on tight.

"That was...Chris...just...perfect. I can't believe you...and I thought it was just me..but...wow" Darren smiled cheesily up at Chris. "Anyway, we've got plenty of time to talk, where were we?" Grinning, he moved toward Chris again, surprised when Chris raised his hand to his chest to stop him.

"Darren, we should...we should take this slow. I don't want to rush this-I..that kiss...it was just so...perfect, but I can feel myself getting...y'know...and I don't want to...rush" He looked down toward his pants, which Darren could easily see were fitting much closer than they were a few minutes ago. Oh fuck..Chris was getting hard. For him. He felt all the blood in his body rush south.

"Shit. Fuck, Chris. I...shit. Ok, ok, ok. We can slow down. We are two adults. Mature adults..." Darren couldn't tear his eyes away from Chris' crotch. "We're slowing down. Cooling off. We can totally cool off.." He continued to run his fingers at the base of Chris' spine, spreading them out and digging his fingertips in as he dragged them in small, slow circles. "This is us...slowing down..." He could hear Chris breathing heavily, and couldn't take another minute of it. Pulling Chris back toward him, he pressed himself into the warmth of Chris' torso. Wrapping a hand around his neck, he pulled him in and, inhaling deeply, he captured Chris' lips again. The groan that came from the back of Chris' throat vibrated through his mouth and straight to his groin. Without even thinking, he rolled his hips forward, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull as his now verging-on-painful cock brushed against the fabric of Chris' jeans. Oh fuck....

He moaned, pulling away quickly, head spinning with want, lust, hormones and the aching feeling in his jeans.

"MOVIE. We should...we should watch a movie. Something Disney. With no sexual innuendo. At all. Did Disney make a movie about cold showers? Cold showers are good. We should take a cold shower" Together. "NO. We shouldn't shower. We should watch a movie. That's a good idea. Let's stick with that idea. K?"

Chris laughed at the babbling idiot standing in front of him and sat on the couch, pulling Darren down to sit with him. "I want to kiss you Darren. I want you so bad, but I also want us to take our time-I don't want to fuck this up. We work together. Daily. It would be too weird if...you know...if we did *stuff* and...well...I just...we should take it slow"

He could feel himself leaning in toward Chris' lips again-he didn't seem to be able to control himself. He gazed downward to where Chris' pants were bunching even more than they were before they sat down-fuck....he could almost see definition of what was tucked inside those jeans. Shit. Disney or not, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get through 2 hours of sitting next to this guy and not being able to touch him.

"You're going to be the death of me Colfer" he breathed. "I should go. I can't...not....I want to...I want YOU...but I also understand, and I want to respect that. I just don't think I can when I can hear you breathing heavy and when you're looking at me all half-cut and amped up. I should go". He stood to head toward the door.

"One more for the road?" Chris had stood from the couch, grinning. He placed his lips against Darrens, kissing him slowly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, resting his hands on his hips and started to pull his body, specifically the lower half of his body, closer to his own. 

Completely taken back by Chris initiating the kiss, Darren groaned, but it came out more as a whimper. The throbbing in his cock went into overdrive, and he pulled himself away and placed his hand against the door to steady himself. His head was spinning.

"I have to...I should... I really should go. Fuck...Chris....I never imagined you being a go-getter...but it's so fucking hot"

"But you imagined...?" Chris smirked up at him.

"Oh hell yes. Which is why I have to go right now, or I'm not going to be able to". He grabbed his keys from the table, and opened the door. "Sweet dreams, Christopher. I know mine will be. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Returning his smile, Chris nodded before closing the door. Darrens heart was beating so fast, he leant again the wall outside the apartment, breathing heavily, lips still stinging. Running a finger over his swollen lower lip he smiled. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Chris.

"Stop standing outside my apartment you stalker. Go home and take that cold shower;) x"

Darrens heart nearly stopped, it was beating so hard. He headed down the stairs, got into his car and pulled out his phone.

"Thank you. For the kiss. And for the other kiss. And the one after that. And for...and for telling me you thought I was cute. I'm heading home now, but...thank you :) x"

Hitting send, he switched the radio on as he started the engine. He couldn't help but laugh at the timing of the song that playing...

"Im'a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight..."

Chuckling to himself, he ignored the persistent ache in his groin that was refusing to subside, put the car into drive and pulled away.


	11. Modern Technology Has It's Perks

Chris held his phone tight in his hands, reading and re-reading the text he had just received.

"Thank you. For the kiss. And for the other kiss. And the one after that. And for...and for telling me you thought I was cute. I'm heading home now, but...thank you :) x"

He leant his back against the wall by the door, phone in hand, and slumped to the ground, curling his knees toward his chin. His lips were tingling, his heart was racing and his face was beginning to ache from smiling so much. Did that actually just happen? Did he actually just kiss Darren? His mind was having trouble processing that part. It just seemed so unreal.

Lea. He needed Lea.

He stood and moved to the couch, flumping down and and putting his legs out in front of him. He dialled Leas number and waited for her to pick up, hands shaking.

"Hey Chris!"

"Lea...can you c-come over?"

"Oh my god, Chris, are you ok? What happened?"

He could hear the panic in his friends voice.

"No, no-I'm fine. I'm...I'm so much more than fine. I'm better than fine...can you come over?"

"Chris...what aren't you telling me? What happened? I thought you were just out for coffee with Da...CHRIS! What the hell happened? Did you...did he...what happened?!"

Chris laughed, and it surprised him how light and happy the noise was. It had been a long time since he had felt this happy. He could hear Lea close to hyperventilating on the other end of the line.

"Will you come over or not?" Chris laughed

"I'm already out the door and getting in my car! I'll be there in 20! Oh my god! Agghhhh!!! I'll be there soon! Chris you STUD!"

Chris was almost crying now-he was laughing so hard.

He managed to half say, half laugh "I'll see you soon weirdo", ended the call and stared at the phone in his hands. He had a new message.

"Chris. I just got home and my face hurts. I can't wipe this smile off, and I can't stop thinking about you. And your lips. And those pants...and I'm going to take that shower now...;)D x"

Holy. Chris felt his cock twitch, he'd been so distracted by his call to Lea that he had temporarily forgotten about the ache in his groin. Placing his phone next to him, his hand slipped down toward his zipper. Well...she did say she would be 20 minutes...

Reaching his hand past the waistline of his pants, he freed his cock from his underwear. It was throbbing to the point of being painful as he licked his hand and ran it down the length, his head falling back, eyes closed. He imagined Darren getting ready for his shower. Taking off his shirt, his toned chest and his nipples stiffened, reacting to the cold rush of air. A small moan escaped his lips as he pictured Darren pulling the zipper down on his pants and stepping out of them. The silhouette of his cock straining against his boxers, waiting to be released. In his mind, he watched as Darren pulled his boxers off and kicked them to the side, his cock springing into life. His hand moved faster up and down his length. His head back, he moaned Darrens name as he got closer and closer to falling off the edge.

Another moan...wait. That wasn't his voice. What the...? 

"Chris...fuck...are you?"

That voice. That was Darrens voice. And it was RIGHT next to him. On auto pilot, his hand jerked away from his cock and he sat up.

"Chris...fuck....keep...keep going...please"

Chris looked down to see the light on his phones screen. With Darrens photo staring back at him. Heart pounding, he picked the phone up and held it to his ear.

"Chris..."

"Darren?!"

"Chris...shit! You can hear me?! Fuck! Were you...? Were you...touching yourself?"

Chris couldn't believe this. He was pretty sure this shit only happened in movies...

"Oh fuck. Did I actually just butt dial you?! Did that actually just happen?!"

"Yes, Chris, it was so hot...YOU are so hot...please...will you...can we...oh..."

The line went quieter, and Chris could hear Darrens breathing getting faster. He was jerking himself off. On the phone. Knowing FULL well that Chris could hear him.

"Chrisss..."

And, apparently, he was thinking about him. Chris couldn't help it, his hand slid back to his own cock, as he tucked the phone under his chin, listening to Darrens whimpers and moans. Listening to him moaning his name.

"Fuck Darren...what happened to...mmm...taking it slow?"

"Chris...don't...don't ask questions....just...please...I want to hear you come for me..."

Chris couldn't' believe it, but his cock was getting even harder, aching so much more than he thought possible. His balls were so tight, so desperate for release. All he could think was Darren...his cock in his hand...

"Oh Chris...I was so fucking close before I spoke to you...ngh....I don't think I can last much...ohh....longer....pleeease Chris....come with me"

Chris' hand moved faster and faster on his cock, twisting each time he hit to top...he was so close.

"Darren....fuck...I'm gonna....Darren...."

He listened as Darrens breathing got faster, his moans longer, louder. He heard Darrens voice loud and clear.

"I'm..oh...CHRIS!"

That was it. Chris was not only over the edge, he was falling, head first. He came over his hand and chest, heart racing, head spinning. He sat in silence, listening to Darrens breaths on the line. They were slowing, he was coming down. Chris regained himself as much as he could before he broke the oh-so-comfortable silence.

"Darren. You...you're amazing. I can't believe we just did that. However unintentional." 

Chris felt the heat rise to his cheeks-it was an the understatement of the century to say that he wasn't used to this sort of intimacy.

"Chris. I...I know you want to take it slow. And I'm SO happy to do that. But I want you to know, that the next time I see you, wherever that is, all I'm going to be thinking about it how your lips taste and how you sound when you come...I'm sorry...but I've always been one for honesty" Chris could hear him smiling. "That was, without a shadow of a doubt, the best wank I've ever had in my entire life."

Chris couldn't help the childish giggle that escaped his lips. 

"Can I see you tomorrow? Can we go for coffee?" Chris asked.

"Name the time and place, I'll be there" 

There was no joking in Darrens voice now, he sounded so serious...and sexy as hell.

"10am? Same place as usual?"

"Sounds perfect. It's a date" And the smile was back in Darrens voice again.

"I could talk to you all night Darren. But...I have to go. Lea is on her way, and I have some...umm....tidying up to do..."

Darren laughed. "Yeah, me too. Wait, Leas on her way? She knows, doesn't she!! She knew all along! Before I did!"

"Darren-I'm pretty sure she knew before I even did! She's pretty observant really...I'll see you tomorrow? 10am?" He smiled down the phone line, hoping Darren could hear it in his voice.

"10am. Can't wait. I kinda think today is going down as a favourite. Night Chris"

Hearing the smile in his voice, Chris ended the call with the goofiest grin on his own face. 

"Focus Christopher. You need to shower. Sort yourself out you big girl." Pep talk over, he ditched the rest of his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.  
.............................

He had literally just finished getting changed when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly checking the couch for any "evidence", he ran across the lounge and opened the door. Lea nearly knocked him clean over.

"What happened!? Did you talk?! Tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Jeez Lea. Come on in, I'm fine-thanks for asking" he chuckled, taking up a spot on the couch as Lea sat next to him-blissfully unaware to all the sights that couch had just seen.

"So?! TELL ME!" She was poking him in the arm repeatedly like a small child desperate for an answer.

"Well...we went for coffee. And he got recognised by some fangirls. And then they saw me and they were freaking out. We heard them talking as they left and they were hyperventilating about us being on a 'date'. It was kinda funny...anyway...we talked. And I asked him about why he sang that line of the song to me. And he asked me about who I was talking about when he busted us in the coffee shop. So...so I told him"

"You told him! You TOLD him!!!! What did he say?!"

She had progressed to full on excitable arm punches now. Punches that were threatening to leave Chris bruised by the morning.

"Less of the physical violence Lea!!" He jokingly batted her over zealous arm away, then continued. "I told him we needed to talk somewhere in private, and invited him here. And...he..."

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

"Well, if you let me finish my sentence...we kissed. He kissed me. I kissed him back. It was...it was...the only word I'm coming up with is breathtaking." Chris felt the giddy smile creeping back onto his face. Lea launched herself at him, squealing and hugging him. As crazy as she was, he was so happy to have her.

"I'm gonna cry. Like, actually. I'm so happy for you! So did anything else happen? When did he leave? What happens now!?"

Chris felt the blood rising in his cheeks as he flashed back to the earlier phone call with Darren...

"We talked, we kissed...a few times...and he went home. We're meeting for coffee in the morning." He smiled, shyly, and looked up at Lea who was besides herself.

"Like a date?! Chris, is it a DATE?!"

Chris' whole face turned beetroot red.

"I think it is" he smiled, unable to believe it himself.  
..................................

Lea stayed for an hour or so before she had to head home in time for rehearsals the next morning. Chris and Darren weren't scripted to be in the next episode-some small miracle really. This was the first episode Chris wasn't going to be in since the show started, and the brief hiatus could not have come at better time. He definitely needed some time off, and now he got to spend it going for a coffee with Darren Criss. He felt Brian jump onto the couch next to him and wedge into his side.

"Hey boy, where you been? Huh? You missed out on me kissing a boy. A real one. The one who took me to coffee. Remember?"

Brian looked like he couldn't come close to caring less. So apparently, some things never change.


	12. Little Talks

8.30am on a Monday morning was never a "Good time" as far as Darren was concerned. It usually led to long days of rehearsals and shooting, everyone in a bad mood that the weekend was over. Today, however, he could make an exception. Last night was the best sleep he had had in years, and he had woken up with an unshakeable smile on his face. Today was coffee day. 

Yesterday had been...amazing. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the whole thing. What happened now? What did it mean?

His phone buzzed into life, and he brushed his thoughts to the side. It was Chris. Of course it was Chris. He couldn't help the flutter in his chest as he opened the message.

"Morning :) Beautiful day for a coffee, don't you think? I slept so good last night :) x"

The grin on his face was reaching an almost uncontrollable size as he typed out his reply.

"Hey beautiful :) Can I call you that? I want to call you that. I can't wait for coffee. I've woken up in the best mood this morning and it's all your fault :)"

He didn't need to wait long for a reply. In the form of a picture message.

"Brian says good morning. He also says it's more than ok for you to call me beautiful. He's jealous that we're getting coffee. He's just bitter that he doesn't have his own Darren :)"

Attached, was a picture of Brian, looking pretty damn cute and sleepy. That was one formal introduction he was actually quite looking forward to. He tapped out a reply.

"Well, tell Brian that his daddy should start getting ready so he isn't late for his hot date. And tell him that I'll come and meet him soon. We can share a warm milk or something ;) x"

"You're adorable Darren. Like, actually. I'm ready-I've been up and dressed for an hour. I was too excited to wait. Can we make it 9.30? I don't think I can handle the extra 30 minutes...I feel like I've waited long enough already x"

"Fine by me beautiful, I'll see you soon...oh...and I meant what I said last night. Just remember that when I see you-all I'll be thinking about is...;) x"

Darren had a quick shower and pulled his favourite jeans on. His hair was a mess-it always was when he stepped out of the shower. He threw on a tshirt and set about taming his curls. He was nervous. It was just coffee. They'd been for coffee so many times, but this was...this was different. He knew what Chris' lips tasted like now. He knew how his body reacted when it was pressed against his own. Knew how his hands felt. He had heard the noises he made when he came...he felt a twitch in his cock and knew he had to change his train of thoughts immediately before he made himself late.

...................................

As Darren ordered his coffee and took a seat at what was becoming their regular table, he couldn't help but think about how his life had changed in the last few months. He had gone from being "World Famous on YouTube" to being recognised in the street, appearing on TV, in magazines, on chat shows, attending award parties...and going on a date with Chris Colfer. If someone had told him a year ago that this is what his life would be, he would have died laughing. But it was real. 

He heard the bell on the coffee shop door, and looked up. Chris. His heart skipped and a smile spread across his face. Chris smiled back at him before looking down nervously and making his way to the table. Darren had already ordered his coffee, and it was sitting in his spot waiting for him.

"Hey" Chris smiled across the table at him.

"Hi" smiled Darren. Fuck...he was gorgeous.

A silence lingered between them. Neither knew what to say or where to start. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, and put them bot at more ease, Darren put his hand under the table and rested it on Chris' knee. Bad move.

Chris jumped in surprise, banging his knee on the table and spilling coffee all over himself. Nice work, Darren. Real smooth.

"Shit! Shit! That's HOT! Shit!" Chris was standing now, hopping from one foot to the other. Darren couldn't help but laugh as he stood and grabbed some napkins from the counter. 

Between laughs, he managed to choke out "I'm so sorry Chris! I didn't mean to...I just wanted to...I'm so sorry!"

Chris stopped hopping and looked over at him with a smile. A smile that said "Fuck coffee, lets get out of here". Returning an evil grin, and using every ounce of self control to not pounce on him in front of everyone in the cafe, Darren apologised to the waiter for the mess and they left the shop, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god Darren! What the hell!?" Chris laughed, his breath catching as he tried to control his hysterics.

"Oh man. I blew it didn't I? I'm so sorry! I just wanted to...I needed to touch you. To know that what happened yesterday was real-that it wasn't some dream I made up. I really am sorry". He reached out his hand to grab Chris' arm. "I really am" he repeated, smiling at the gorgeous creature in front of him.

"You want to know it's real?" asked Chris, a confused look on his face.

"I need to. I've dreamt about this so many times...I guess I'm just scared I'm going to wake up" Darren said, his voice almost a whisper.

"So, Darren. In your dream. Do you scare the crap out of me and cover me in boiling coffee? Or were we doing something else?" Chris grinned the filthiest fuck me-now grin at Darren and he nearly lost his shit.

He moved closer to Chris, leaning into his ear. "You can't look at me like that in public Colfer. It's not fair."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Chris retorted, all innocence and puppy dog eyes, with the smallest hint of a smirk forming at the side of his mouth.

Darren looked around. The car park was nearly empty-people were either at work or drinking coffee on their way to work. As he scanned the area around them, he spotted a sheltered corner where the bins were stored. It was brick, and closed in on three sides. It would do.

Grabbing Chris' arm more forcefully, and relishing in the look of shock on his face, he half marched, half dragged him to the corner of the side building. Backing him into the wall, he raised both of his arms above his head and held them there with one hand, watching as Chris' eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

As he trailed his the fingertips of his other hand down the side of Chris' body, from his armpit down to his hip where he let it linger, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Do you understand now why you can't look at me like that?"

Chris shuddered beneath his touch, his pupils blown.

"Darren...please...."

"What Chris? What do you want?"

"Kiss me..please.."

Keeping his hands above his head, he leant in, licking along Chris' lower lip. His hand slid under Chris' shirt, delicately tracing patterns onto the bare skin there. Chris tried desperately to release his hands, to touch him, to force their mouths and bodies together, but it was no good. Darren was going to enjoy this.

"Shhh....Chris...." he muttered, and he ran his tongue agonizingly slowly across his bottom lip again. The tease was supposed to be for Chris, but his cock was telling him to hurry the fuck up too.

"Darren...please...!"

He pushed Chris further into the wall, until he was trapped there by his own body. Leaning forward, their lips finally connected. Turns out the fireworks that go off over people heads in the movies happen in real life too. As Chris groaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue access, Darren couldn't control the way his body reacted. His hips rolled forward and he released Chris' hands-his own slipped down to hold onto Chris' arse.

"Darren...." Chris moaned giving himself over to the kiss that was threatening to lead to things that shouldn't happen in public areas...

Darren pulled away and took a lungful of much needed oxygen, never letting go of Chris. He stood there, drinking in the sight in front of him, still finding it hard to believe what was happening.

"Chris....you are...I just want to do that forever. Can I?" he asked, smiling.

"Mmm. I'd be perfectly fine with that Darren. But...and I don't want to be a buzzkill, but I think we should go to mine and talk. Plus, I don't know how much more of this I can....handle" Chris blushed. Darren couldn't help but place another gentle kiss against his already swollen lips.

"You taste...I'll never get bored of the way you taste Chris. I agree though, I'm getting all kinds of hot and bothered, and it's taking everything in me not to touch you and hear a repeat of the noises you were making on the phone last night, because fuck....", and he leaned into his neck and licked a line across his jugular, before whispering into his ear "You made me come so fucking hard"

Chris shuddered, a whisper of a moan passing his lips.

Darren straightened himself out, and draped an arm low across Chris' back as he led them out into the car park and towards his car. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled his arm away as they re-entered the "real world".

"Should we take my car?" Asked Chris. "I can drop you back here later if you like and you can collect yours?"

Darren smiled back at him. "Sounds like a plan to me." He said. "Lead the way...beautiful" 

................................................

Darrens hand didn't move an inch from Chris' leg for the whole car ride. The only way he controlled himself was to focus on the fact that Chris was driving. It would be inappropriate and dangerous to do anything else. He lost count of the amount of times he had to remind himself that.

Arriving at the apartment, Darren let Chris lead him up the stairs. He remembered how only yesterday he had been standing outside this very apartment door wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky.

Opening the door, they were greeted by a very hungry, very vocal, recently woken up, Brian.

Darren couldn't help smile as he watched the way Chris bent over and tickled between his ears. Scooping him up into his arms, he turned to face Darren.

"Darren, meet Brian. Brian, this is Darren." He leant down and wagged a finger toward Brian, before adding "BE NICE!".

Taking a paw into his hand, Darren shook it to formalise the introduction. He watched as Chris' face softened at the affectionate gesture. "Well hi there, Brian. I've heard a lot about you. The pleasure is all mine."

"Geek" Chris laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Christopher. I've seen your photos online. One of us is a crazy cat lady, and it ain't me..." he chuckled.

Defeated, Chris gestured to him to take a seat as he headed into the kitchen to feed the other man in his life.

When he returned, he sat next to Darren on the couch, folding his legs out in front of his body. Darren turned to him, taking up the same position. 

"So then..." he said, smiling. "I guess we need to talk?"

"We really do. Do you wanna start or should I?"

Darren smiled up at him, and put one hand on each of Chris' knees, squeezing. "I'll start. I just wanted to...I hope you know that I never want to make you feel uncomfortable, ok? I have been wanting to kiss you since the day I met you. I'm lying. I've been wanting to kiss you since the first time I saw you on Glee. I just didn't realise how MUCH I wanted to until the day I met you. You are...you're perfection, Chris. You're the most talented, kind hearted, gorgeous, sexy person I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

He watched as Chris' cheeks flushed deep red.

"And the cutest part is, you genuinely have no idea" he laughed. "Ok, your turn".

Chris smiled at him, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Chris spoke.

"Well, where do I start? You know I knew you before you started on Glee-I have seen AVPM more times than I can count and it wasn't just because the script was amazing..." He smiled at Darren, who returned it full force. 

"I still remember the first day I got the script for your first scene in Never Been Kissed. I had to re read the cast list three times to make sure I was reading the name right. I couldn't believe you were going to be on the same show as me. And I was supposed to act like I had a mega crush on you. It kinda wasn't that hard to act..." He laughed. "Lea gave me shit from day one about you, telling me that I needed to act on my urges or something along those lines. That day, when you busted us in the coffee shop, I swear I nearly died, I was so embarrassed and convinced that you had overheard our entire conversation..."

Darren interrupted. "I did"

Chris' mouth fell open. "You...you WHAT??!"

"I heard every word Chris. Well, most of it anyway. The bit where you said I was cute" he laughed.

"But...but...why didn't you SAY anything?! Why did you make me say it to you last night when you already knew?!"

"Because I needed you to say it to my face-I needed to know that you really felt the way you said you did, Chris. I didn't want to risk making a bigger fool of myself than I normally do! Plus..." and he leaned forward toward Chris, smiling. "...don't you think it all worked out in the end?"

Chris couldn't help but smile back, as he too leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Reluctantly pulling away, Darren continued talking. "So what are we going to do now? I feel like....I feel like I could...Chris, I don't feel like this is a short term thing, y'know?"

Chris nodded, smiling. "I feel exactly the same Darren. I just...I think we should take it slow and see where it leads. Lea knows, obviously...but...maybe we should keep it to ourselves for a bit longer? And just keep it ours for now? I want this to be ours for a little longer. Would that be ok?"

Darren felt his heart swell each time Chris said "ours" like that. "I completely agree. I mean, I've never said I was gay or straight or whatever, but I know the fans and maybe even the media would go crazy over this. And I kinda like having you all to myself" he smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

"So I guess that's decided then. I'll talk to Lea and tell her to keep her mouth shut-I know she will. So...are we...are done talking now?" Chirs grinned timidly at Darren.

"Oh yes please" Darren replied, leaning his whole body forward as Chris stretched out and laid himself out under him, feeling his warmth cover him and his delicious weight pressing down on top of him. Running his hand through Chris' hair and letting it rest on his cheek, he lowered his voice and whispered "Talking is completely over rated....now, where were we?" Smiling, he leant in to kiss away any smart remark he knew Chris had up his sleeve.


	13. Tonight We'll Show Them Who We Are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Freelance Whales. It's awesome writing music :)I'm an addict...:D I also own nothing, but the song in this chapter is the Goo goo dolls, "One Night" . It's kinda awesome and the lyrics are b-e-a-uutiful :D

It was getting late when Darren finally got home. He fired up his laptop to see if the latest script had arrived, eager to see what Ryan had them getting up to and wondering if maybe he would *finally* get Kurt and Blaine together. Opening his emails, he found what he was looking for. The title of the episode was "Blame it on the alcohol" and he was happy to see his name on the cast list. Back in the game...

As he read through the script, he felt his excitement building. He had been fantasizing over singing a duet with Lea and it looked like he was finally going to get his chance. They were going to be singing "Don't you want me", straight after a game of spin the bottle in which they kissed. Wait...what? Darren had been so distracted by the idea of duetting with Lea that he had casually skipped over the couple paragraphs before the song.

"Rachel spins the bottle and it lands on Blaine. Kurt appears shocked but amused as Rachel leans in toward Blaine. They kiss. Light humoured at first, but it becomes deeper. Cut to Kurts face - not so amused now" The script went on to detail how Blaine begins to feel confused about his sexuality, and questions whether he may be bi-sexual. 

Darren couldn't believe what he was reading. He needed to phone Chris. Reaching to grab his phone, he jumped as it started ringing. It was Chris.

"Hey you" he smiled, as he answered the call, knowing for sure Chris was also reading the script.

"Darren-have you seen it? The script? They're making Blaine question his sexuality! They've finally got this out and proud character and they're making him doubt everything he stands for. What the hell!?"

Darren could hear Chris getting choked up. He knew he was reading way too far into this. Chris had literally grown up on this show. He'd COME OUT on this show. It had been a path for him into a new chapter of acceptance. His character was finally getting the arch he had wanted for so long, and the public were accepting not just one, but TWO seemingly gay characters on the show. He knew it would feel to Chris like this episode made a mockery of "being gay"-like it was something you could switch on and off like a light switch.

"I know Chris. I don't know what their angle is with this. I guess...I guess they're just trying to explore all possibilities of life at high school?" Darren suggested.

"But Darren! Blaine has said all along that he is gay. He is the role model for Kurt, and, from what I've seen online, for heaps of kids out there too. So are they trying to make out that all gay guys just need a drink to go straight?? I just...it seems like this is a massive step backwards for the show. I...I want Kurt to have a happy ending with Blaine.." 

"I know Chris. I know. But I haven't finished the whole script yet. Maybe it's just a drunken thing?" He tried to lighten the conversation. "And you're missing something else too..."

"What's that?" Chris asked

"I finally get to duet with Lea! I've been waiting long enough!!"

He heard Chris chuckle. "Aww baby-are you star struck? Maybe the three of us should do coffee soon?"

"That would be EPIC Chris, I'd love that"

"I'll make it happen, don't you worry. Hey, I'm reading through this script some more. It looks like Blaine and Rachel go on a DATE. This is ridiculous..."

Darren was also skim reading the script. He had gotten to the part where Rachel confronts Blaine in the coffee shop. "Ooh! Chris! It's ok!!! I'm gay!"

He couldn't understand why Chris was laughing hysterically until he realised what he had said. 

"I mean Blaine. Obviously. You child" He smiled, wishing Chris was sitting with him rather than on the other end of the phone. "I miss you Chris" he said.

He heard Chris sigh down the phone. "I miss you too Dare. Can I call you Dare?" he asked.

"You can call me anything you like baby" he answered, smiling. "I'll see you at the set tomorrow? I know it's gonna be weird, but I just know our time will come soon. I can feel it. It's what the public want after all..." he laughed.

"Ha-yeah, I think you're right. Goodnight Darren. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well" Darren could hear how sleepy Chris was and it was...adorable.

"Goodnight gorgeous boy. Sweet dreams. I can't wait for the morning. Goodnight Chris" 

Darren smiled as he ended the call and climbed under the duvet. He genuinely couldn't remember that last time he had felt as happy as he did right now. 

...........................................................................................

The next day on set was long to say the least. The takes and re-takes were starting to take their toll on everyone as, once again, Lea/Rachel span the bottle, and, once again, it landed on Darren/Blaine. As they leaned toward each other to kiss, Darren couldn't help but notice Chris out of the corner of his eye. He could feel him watching as he placed his lips against Leas. "CUT! Great job guys. Go get some lunch, I'll see y'all back here in an hour".

As the directors voice rang out, Darren stood and walked to Chris. 

"Should we go get that coffee? With Lea?" he asked, desperately trying to stop himself from reaching out and taking Chris' hand. He was so happy to see him, but it was so hard trying to keep their secret a secret. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and tell him he was his. Only his.

"That sounds like a plan" Chris smiled. "I'll grab Lea". He turned to leave and Darren called after him.

"Chris. Are you ok? I know today is hard for you-it's weird for me too. But it's acting, just remember that, k?" He looked around and saw that everyone else had either left the set or were busy with their own things. He reached out and ran his hand down Chris' arm, reaching his hand and giving it a squeeze. It was the best he could do for now.

"I know Dare. I know it is. I'm just being an idiot. I'm sorry" Chris looked down at his feet, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Darren could see how much this episode was affecting him.

"Don't be sorry Chris. Listen, go grab Lea and I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Order me a coffee? I'll be back soon-I gotta...I need to go see someone. I'll be there soon, k?" 

Chris looked confused, but agreed and headed off to find Lea.

While Darren headed off to find Ryan.

He walked toward his office, not sure what he was going to say, but knowing he had to say something. Approaching the door, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" Ryan called.

As Darren stepped into the office he felt his mouth dry out. What the hell was he doing?!

"Darren-hi! Just the boy I wanted to see actually" he said.

"oh...oh really?" Darren stammered.

"God Darren, do I really make you that nervous? It seems like every time I talk to you, you think I'm going to fire you. I'm not going to fire you, ok?"

Darren exhaled audibly. "I'm sorry...I just feel...I feel like this is all just a dream and I'm waiting to wake up"

"Well don't. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. So...what can I do for you, Mr Criss?"

This was it. Sink or swim. Darrens palms were sticky, and he was struggling to keep his breathing steady.

"Ok...so...it's about Chris. I think he's struggling today. With the story line. I was speaking to him last...earlier...and he's taking a lot on with this episode. He feels like it's making a mockery of Blaine being the out and proud character"

He stood, quietly, and waiting for the shouting to start. It never did.

Ryan sighed. "Ooooh Darren. That's the whole point. I WANT people to react. Don't you see? By putting the doubt in the viewers heads that Kurt isn't going to get his happy ending...so to speak...it just builds them up even more for when it DOES happen. Don't you see? When it happens, the fans will go even crazier."

Darrens brain went into overdrive.

"WHEN it happens?" he asked, his heart speeding up slightly.

"Yes, Darren. When. We've got this episode and one more to shoot, then it's ON. But you can't tell anyone. Well, Chris, I guess. But no one else. Especially not Lea. She'd get all emotional...and I can't deal with that right now." He chuckled, then his expression changed.

"Darren...why is this such a big deal to you?" he asked, a look of suspicion crossing his face for a brief moment.

"I just...I want Kurt to be happy. Same as the fans do, y'know?" he answered, stammering.

"Right. *Kurt* should be happy. I couldn't agree with you more". Darren didn't like the smirk on his face, but he filed it away for future reference. Thanking Ryan, he side stepped out of the office and down the corridor to the cafeteria, head spinning and brain on overdrive.

....................................................................................................

"Hey guys!" he called as he spotted Chris and Lea sitting at a table nearby. He headed over to them and pulled out the chair next to Chris where he coffee was sitting waiting for him. 

He turned to Chris "Thanks for the coffee" he smiled, loving how Chris' eyes lit up and he smiled back at him.

Lea squeaked. She actually squeaked. "Oh my god you guys. I just...I can't handle how...you're just so...CUTE!"

Chris punched her in the arm. "Keep your voice down dumbass" he laughed.

"Sorry" Lea whispered dramatically. "I'm just happy, ok?"

Chris and Darren grinned at each other. "You killed it in our duet today Lea. I just wanted to say-I've been waiting to duet with you since the day I started on this show. It was AWESOME." Darren said.

"No way! Really?! I remember when we first met-you were all nervous and cute new guy! And now look at you! Mr Series Regular To Be" she laughed.

The trio finished their coffees and started to head back to the set. Darren grabbed Chris arm, holding him back. "You go ahead Lea, we'll catch you up-I just want to talk to Chris real quick" he called. Lea shot them a look that said "Talk huh? Is that what they call it these days?", laughed, and carried on toward the studio.

Chris looked worried. "Are you ok? What is it?"

"Shh...can we go back to my trailer real quick? I need to tell you something".

Chris nodded, and they made their way across the lot to Darrens trailer. Once inside, Darren could see how nervous Chris was. He closed the door behind them, and slid his arms around Chris' waist.

"I've missed you today" he murmured, as he leaned forward to kiss Chris. The now familiar taste and feel of Chris' lips made his heart beat faster. The kiss deepened and became more urgent as they both tried to make up for the lost time of the morning.

"Mmm...Darren. I missed you too" Chris sighed leaning his head onto Darrens shoulder, as Darrens hands moved up and down his back, soothing away any nerves and stress he'd had during the day.

"I have to make a confession Chris" he said, running his fingers through Chris' hair. :I went to speak to Ryan. I told him how uncomfortable this episode was making you"

Darren waited as Chris lifted his head from his shoulder and took a step back, a look of shock on his face.

"You...you did what? Why?! What did he say? Was he pissed at me?"

"No! Why would he be pissed at you baby? I just...I wanted to let him know how you were feeling. In all honestly, I wanted to know why they had scripted the episode like they had. And he told me"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "So...what did he say?"

A smile crept onto Darrens face. He couldn't help it and couldn't stop it. "He told me a secret" he grinned.

"What Darren!? What did he tell you!?"

Sliding his hands back around his waist and pulling Chris toward him again he kissed him lightly on the lips, before looking into his eyes. "This one and one more Chris. Just two more episodes. That's it. Then Kurt...well, he gets his happy ending" The smile on his face was supersonic. He felt like he was going to burst until Chris finally spoke.

"We...Kurt and Blaine? We get to...?? Are you for real?"

Smiling, Darren nodded, leaning in to steal another kiss. "I'm for real. But it's TOP secret" he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Chris' ear. "Ryan pretty much swore me to secrecy, but said I could tell you to cheer you up for the rest of the day, so I'm telling you" he smiled. "But you can't tell ANYONE. Not even Lea. Deal?"

"Deal" Chris agreed, smiling and pulling Darren in for a hug. "Mmm...you smell so good Dare. Can we...do we have to go back to the set? Can't we just..." he inhaled deeply and pressed his lips against Darrens, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. One hand moved higher to cup Darrens head, the other moved lower, cupping his ass.

Oh fuck..."Mmmmph...Chris. Cut that out" he smirked, pulling away and opening the door to the trailer. "Yes, we do. If you don't want to get fired before Klaine finally happens". He laughed, ushered Chris toward the door and led the way back to the studio.

.................................................................

It was 8pm and they were finally finished for the day. Darren and Chris walked toward the car park, chatting about their days-well, in theory. In reality, Darren told him over and over again how awesome it was to duet with Lea...

"Do you want to come back to mine for a coffee maybe?" Chris asked, smiling nervously at Darren.

"I thought you'd never ask" grinned Darren. "I'll follow you in my car, k?"

Glancing around to make sure they were alone, Darren pressed a kiss onto Chris' cheek before getting into his car and following him back to his apartment.

...........................................................................

Once inside the apartment, coffee was the last thing on their minds. They had spent an entire day without being able to kiss or touch each other, and Darren knew he spoke for both of them when he said it was driving them insane. Beverages forgotten for now, they curled up together on the couch, relishing the feeling of warmth. Although the kisses started off slow and tender, they didn't stay that way for long before deepening and becoming more urgent and intense. Hands were everywhere, and Darren felt like a 14 year old hormone fuelled teenager.

The shameless make out session seemed to go on for hours, but the mood was killed pretty quickly when Brian jumped onto the couch and curled up on Darrens back-not seeming to mind the slight rollercoaster ride...

Chris pulled back, as Darren threw an evil look over his shoulder. Brian just stared at him, before yawning and closing his eyes. Chris nearly died laughing.

"Oh Darren. I think he likes you!" he said, between hysterics.

Darren face was completely straight, with not even a hint of a smirk. "He hates me. He's interrupting my sexy time". He pouted, and Chris kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and running his own tongue across it, making him shiver.

"Fuck...Chris....you can't tell me you want to take it slowly and then do...that." Ignoring the cat on his spine, he ground his hips forward, showing Chris exactly how much he was being affected by the boy laying under him.

"Darren....I...I want to do so much more with you that doesn't involve clothing...I just...."

Darren kissed him gently. "Shhh...baby, I know". He kissed his nose, and each of his eyelids before carefully sitting up, waking Brian who jumped to the ground, miaowing his annoyance at being woken up.

"And what are you complaining about Brian?? I've seen you "Cleaning" yourself". Darren used his hands to act out the speech marks. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw D, are you jealous of his flexibility?" he chuckled.

"Yes. Yes I am. Because my pants are tighter than they were when I got here, and I'm gonna have blue balls by the time I get home. However....I have something he doesn't get to have..." He stood from the couch and moved in front of where Chris was sitting.

"Oh really? And what's that Darren?" Chris asked, desperately trying to ignore the erection that was almost at his eye level. 

"I get to have coffee with you" he winked, kissing Chris on his forehead, one hand on either side of his face, relishing in the way Chris' whole face lit up into a smile. 

"Can I....can I show you something? I...can I play you something I've been working on?"

"You want to sing to me?" Chris smiled, scooching forward from the couch excitedly. He was starting to learn that he was a sucker for a boy with curls that could sing. "There's a guitar in the spare room if you want it?" he smiled. 

"On it" Darren smiled, leaving the room with a spring in his step. When he returned he was still grinning like an idiot.

"You have Star Wars posters in your room..."

"You went into my room!? Darren!!" he whined, stifling a giggle. "I said spare room, not *my* room!"

Darren stuck out his bottom lip again. "But you didn't tell me WHICH room that was. So I had to try both to be sure...I can't believe you're in your 20s, living alone, and male...and you still make your bed. What's up with that?!"

Chris blushed. "So I guess you're a slob?" he smirked. 

"Whatever Colfer. I've seen your bed" He stared straight at Chris with a grin that made his heart skip a beat.

"So....um...are you gonna sing or just take the piss out of me being a neat freak?"

"No. I'm done with that-I'm gonna sing now. But you can't judge me, k? This isn't something I wrote myself, but I've been playing and listening to it heaps recently and I've tried to strip it back and make it a little more acoustic. I've been dying to play this to you since I first kissed you. But you're not allowed to laugh...promise?"

Chris couldn't even think of laughing. He was so in awe of the man standing in front of him, guitar slung over his shoulder, the curls of his hair falling loose after their sofa time. He looked so....nervous. "I won't laugh baby. I promise. I can't wait to hear it" he smiled.

Darren took a few deep breaths before starting to slowly strum the guitar. Chris felt his heart speed up as Darren opened his mouth and started to sing.

"God, you still amaze me when you speak to me that way,

Oh the sound of you voice, that look in your eyes, you stand there in your grace.

You told me that the scars you bear are beautiful and real,

so turn the lights back on again I wanna see the things you feel..

And we've got one night, to let the whole world know,

Just how perfect we could be, just close your eyes and then you'll see,

We've got one night, to let the whole world know. Forget about the falling stars,

Tonight we'll show them who we are, we are"

Darren paused to smile at Chris, almost like he was seeking approval to continue. All Chris could do was smile back, and nod slowly-it was taking everything in him not to cry. That song...it was so....it was their song.

"I feel it when you're near me and I know when you're not there,

numb on the edge and so alone and no one seemed to care.

But you reach out and pull me back, and love me 'til I'm free,

All the joy in my life I feel I've lost, you see inside of me"

Chris felt a tear trace it's way down his cheek and wiped it away. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

"And we've got one night, to let the whole world know,

Just how perfect we could be, just close your eyes and then you'll see,

We've got one night, to let the whole world know. Forget about the falling stars,

Tonight we'll show them who we are, we are.

Life's a song I'll sing,

And it doesn't matter anymore if anyone is listening to me,

Cause you move like a light, you send all to me, tend to pull me through my life.

Forget about the falling stars, tonight we'll show them who we are we are"

With a final strum, Darren was done. And so was Chris. He had given up on trying to hold back the tears which were now flowing freely down his face. That was the most beautiful things he had ever experienced.

"Shit! Chris! Are you crying? Did I...are you...are you ok??" Darren stood, and moved to the couch, laying his hand on Chris' leg.

"I'm..I'm...Darren. That was so...beautiful. I think...I...I'm falling in love with you." Another tear rolled down his cheek, and a smile crept across his face.

Wiping the tear away, and kissing the last point it had touch, Darren smiled. "Chris. I'm falling with you. You have no idea how much you mean to me, but I hope that song helped you understand."

Chris shifted to curl into him, and laid on his lap with Darren running his fingers through his hair. " Darren...will you stay here tonight? I still...I still want to take it slow, but can you stay?"

Darren smiled down at him, and laced his fingers with Chris'. "I can't imagine going anywhere else. Plus, I'm getting pretty sleepy-I just want to curl up into you. Can we?"

"Definitely. I call dibs on the bathroom though" Chris smiled, as he stood and moved toward the doorway. "I can't believe...I can't believe you're here. With me. I feel like I've known you my whole life already, but now you're here. I'll be back in a minute-go warm the bed up" he smiled.

Darren smiled back at him, before heading toward his room and getting under the covers. He pulled of his jeans and jacket and laid there waiting in his tshirt and boxers. After what seemed like hours, Chris emerged from the bathroom in pretty much the same nightwear he had.

He was so beautiful like this. Throwing the sheets back, Darren jumped out of he bed.

"I have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet that you can use if you want?" Chris asked.

"Thanks, yeah, that would be awesome" he smiled. "I'll be back in a sec. Don't let Brian steal my spot, k?" Grinning, he headed into bathroom.

When he got back, Chris was curled up on his side under the covers-his eyes fighting sleep. He looked too cute. Darren pulled the sheets back and climbed in next to him. He rolled onto his side so they were facing, and he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, nose and lip, flopping an arm over his side.

"Mmm..." Chris said sleepily. "You should flip so I can snuggle into you" he said.

Darren did as he was told, and Chris moved to fit into the shape Darren made, sighing with pure content.

"Goodnight Dare" he whispered, kissing the back of his head and slipping an arm around his waist. 

Darren smiled to himself. This was...perfection. Lifting Chris' hand to his mouth and peppering it with kisses, he whispered "Goodnight gorgeous. Sweet dreams"


	14. Getting Caught

Chris stretched out in his bed, relieved to be able to wake naturally with no alarm clock. His arm brushed against something, and he twisted his body into the warmth next to him. Darren. He couldn't help the smile which played on his lips as Darrens arm moved sleepily to pull him in closer. Their foreheads touching, Chris couldn't believe how content he felt. Darrens eyelids fluttered open, still full of sleep. He blinked, adjusting to the morning light which was streaming in through a crack in the blinds. 

"Hey" he smiled, touching his nose to Chris'. "Mornin beautiful...what time is it?"

Chris lazily kissed his lips, soft and slow, pulling him even closer, and running his hand though Darrens hair. Darren hitched his leg over his own, and in that moment Chris felt like he had never been closer to another human. It was hard to tell where he ended and where Darren began. 

"Mmmm...doesn't matter. We don't have to work today. And I don't have any plans. You?"

Darren smiled, stretched out and yawned. As he lowered his arms to wrap around Chris, he returned the kiss. His hand crept into Chris' hair, pulling his face closer as their lips met. His free hand pulled their chests together, as his leg moved between Chris'. As he worked his knee higher, he tasted the moan which Chris released at the back of his throat and shuddered. 

"So...we can just..." he paused to kiss Chris, deeper than before, allowing his tongue to tease his lower lip. "We can just stay here? And keep...doing....this?" He punctuated each word with a kiss and felt the pressure in his stomach as another part of his body woke up.

Responding in the only way he could at that point, Chris placed his hand on Darrens lower back and pulled him closer, slowly rocking his hips forward and gasping as he felt Darrens erection through his boxers.

"Fuck...Darren...do you think...would it be ok...take off your shirt?" Chris hands were already under the hem of Darrens tshirt, pulling it toward him, desperate for skin on skin contact as he continued to kiss him between words. The friction between their lower bodies was becoming unbearable, and he knew that they were heading toward something much more satisfying than accidental phone sex.

Nodding franticly, Darren rolled onto his back and raised his arms, allowing Chris to remove his shirt. Staring in awe and lust, Chris leant over him and ran his fingernails down his chest, which was peppered lightly with dark curls. He kissed his lips, brushing against them so softly, before moving down and kissing his neck, licking at his throat, his hand tracing over the skin on his stomach. In a moment of pure fearlessness, he lowered his head to flick his tongue over Darrens left nipple. He was rewarded by a moan so filthy he nearly came in his pants.

"Chris....fuck. You...take off your shirt too. Please. I need to feel you. We can...we can still go slow...I just..."

Chris silenced him with his lips, surprising himself by how much he was enjoying taking the lead. He pulled his shirt off, and crawled on top of Darrens body. He laid still for a moment, relishing the feeling. The sensations were overwhelming. He watched as Darrens pupils widened, his eyes grew darker. Took note of how his lips were swollen, mouth slightly open. His breathing was jagged, and Chris felt his heart beating against his own as their chests pressed together. And his cock...he couldn't ignore how it pressed into his stomach, twitching occasionally. As Darren lifted his hips, their erections touched and they both groaned. 

“Is this ok?” he asked, his words coming out jagged as he tried desperately to control his breathing. He didn't want to make Chris feel uncomfortable by pushing him into something he may not have been ready for yet. Chris could only pant a “yes” in response. Staring deep into his eyes, Darren started a slow but steady rhythm-raising his hips, and letting their cocks drag against each other as he lowered himself back onto the bed. The pace was torturous and after a short time they were both panting hard, trying to control themselves and stop their own bodies from going further than they were ready for.

"Chris... I want to hear you...I want to watch you come for me...please? Ever since...that call...I just want to see you come for me."

Leaning down and kissing him hard, Chris moaned into his mouth, picking up the pace with his own hips and thrusting against Darren. As the pace became more frantic, the kissing became wetter, dirtier, messier and Chris knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Darren...fuck...Imsoclose" he mumbled, not wanting to stop kissing, not wanting to break his focus on the incredible man spread out beneath him. 

Without warning, Darren spun them so he was on top. His hips stopped moving, but before Chris could protest, he raised his arms above his head, holding them there. As Chris' eyes grew wide, Darren leaned into his neck, licking a line up toward his ear and smiling as he whispered "Well....you seemed to enjoy it in the parking lot..." He grinned at the shocked expression on Chris' face and kissed him hard. With one hand holding Chris' above his head, he trailed the other down the side of Chris' torso, never allowing their lips to part. His cock was throbbing painfully as he tried his hardest to drag this out. Not an easy task when Chris was writing beneath him, desperate for contact, and making the filthiest noises he had ever heard.

Giving in, he lowered his hips, and Chris nearly screamed at the contact. He slowly, purposefully, set up an agonising rhythm of lowering his hips, grinding into Chris cock, down the whole length of him, before raising and repeating. Chris had turned into a babbling wreck beneath him and he couldn't help but smile. How did this happen? What did he do to end up in a bed with this beautiful, sexy man begging him for release? And who was he to deny him?

As Darren released Chris' hands, he couldn't help but grin as Chris grabbed his arse and used them to pull himself closer, harder, faster. The pace was frantic as they kissed like it was oxygen.

Breaking away from the kiss, Darren moved to Chris' neck, licking and sucking at the skin. Moving slightly higher he whispered into his ear. "Come for me Chris...come with me baby..."

One last thrust combined with one last lick to his neck and Chris was done for. He came hard, with Darrens name and a long list of expletives falling off his lips. Darren captured each groan with his tongue, licking at his mouth and kissing him hard as he also fell over the edge. The room was filled with the sound of them breathing heavily and sighing into each other as Darren collapsed on top of Chris.

“That was....just...wow” Chris murmured against Darrens ear, before kissing him again. At that moment, he didn't think he would ever get bored of kissing him. “Can we do that every morning?”

Darren laughed, kissing his nose and pressing their foreheads together. “Yes please” he smiled. “But I think for now...we kinda need to get up and shower...” They were both pretty messy after their wake up call.

“No. Can't make me” Chris whined, curling tighter into Darren and holding him tight. Darren laughed and kissed him one more time before rolling gently off him and sitting up. “We gotta do it baby. I'm all gross. So, you want first or second?” Darren wanted nothing more than to shower with him, but as far as taking it slow went, they'd gone pretty fast already this morning and he didn't want to push any boundaries.

“You go first” Chris smiled. “I think Brian thinks I've abandoned him-I should probably get him some breakfast”. He paused, staring into Darrens eyes. “Thank you, Dare. For joining the show. For showing me that fireworks don't just happen in the movies. For taking things slow. For sticking up for me. For just...for being you.”

As the blush crept onto his cheeks, Darren couldn't remember a time he felt more content, more connected or more loved. Kissing the man next to him, he rolled off the bed and headed to the shower.

….................................

As Darren showered, Chris padded into the kitchen in his boxers...he definitely needed that shower...

Brian was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at him with accusing eyes. “Are you judging me again Brian?” Chris laughed. “You're just jealous”. Chris made his way to the fridge and pulled out a can of diet coke for himself, and the other half of the can of cat food that Brian had had for his dinner last night. He opened the coke and took a couple of gulps, relishing the cold liquid hitting the back of his throat. Placing it onto the side, he grabbed a fork and scooped out the food into Brians dish, who was doing everything he could to get in the way and making noises that made it sound as though he hadn't been fed in YEARS. “Oh Brian” Chris chuckled, tickling him between his ears. “You're such a drama queen”.

He put the fork into the sink, and figured he may as well do the dishes now while he was waiting for Darren to finish in the shower. Switching on the water to fill the bowl, he heard a scream and several loud expletives. Shit. Darren.

He ran into the bedroom, and called through the door into the bathroom. “I'm so sorry! I thought I'd do the dishes while I was waiting and....well...I've never had a hot guy in the shower while I've been doing the dishes...and I didn't even think that the water in the kitchen might affect the temperature in there! I'm so sorry baby! Are you ok?” He heard Darren laugh, and the sound of the shower shutting off. The door opened and Chris had to catch his breath. In front of him, stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. His hair was messed up, and he watched a droplet of water roll down his neck, over his adams apple, and over his chest. It took all of his self control not to chase it's path with his tongue.

Darren smiled, apparently amused by the affect he was having on Chris. “It's ok, I kinda needed a cold shower anyway...” He looked down to where Chris was half hard again in his boxers and smirked. “And apparently you do too?” Chris blushed, and playfully swatted him on the arm. “It's all your fault” he whined. “You can't just come out here and stand in front of me pretty much naked and expect me to 'Keep calm and carry on'. You look...you look...delicious.”

Darren shuddered and reached out to place his hands on Chris' hips, pulling him closer. Sealing the gap, he kissed him. Chris could taste the minty freshness of his toothpaste combined with a flavour that was completely Darren. As he moved closer, he felt that he wasn't the only one getting worked up.

“Speak for yourself Mr Criss” he joked, as he stared at the slight tent forming in the front of the towel covering Darrens waist.

“Busted” Darren laughed. “Go and get in the shower” he smiled, kissing him one more time before Chris reluctantly pulled away and headed toward the bathroom.

…..............................................................

Flicking on the TV, Darren sat down on the sofa. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face and couldn't switch his brain off. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He'd landed a job on one of the popular shows on TV, where he got to work with some of the most talented people he had ever met. On top of that, he was now sitting on the couch in Chris Colfers flat after the most incredible sex he had ever had. Things were pretty good right now.

His cell phone ringing woke him from his day dream. Without looking at the screen, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Darren? I thought I called Chris?” Darren looked at the phone in his hand and realised he had indeed picked up Chris', mistaking it for his own. Shit.

“Oh well...it doesn't matter. Where the hell are you? And have you heard from Chris?”

It was Ryan. Shit. But Chris had said they weren't working today?!

“Ryan! I'm at...I'm home, why? I'm not working today, right?”

“Wrong! Darren, you and Chris were due on set over an hour ago! I've been calling you both but neither of you have answered! What the hell is going on?”

Shit!! What the hell?! As if he had planned it, Chris chose that moment to call out to him.

“DARREN! CAN YOU BRING ME A TOWEL? I LEFT MINE IN THE BEDROOM! PLEASE BABY! I'M GETTING COLD!”

Darren cursed under his breath, and there was a pretty awkward silence on the line.

“Darren? Was that Chris in the background?”

“What? Erm...no..no...that was...shit. Yeah Ryan. That was Chris”

“Do you want to explain something to me Darren? Like why I can't get hold of either of you? Why you are answering his phone? And why he just called you baby and asked you to bring him a towel?!”

Darren couldn't be completely sure, but it sounded like the angry tone in Ryans voice was easing. In fact, it almost sounded like he wasn't trying to laugh.

“DARREN! TOWEL!” Chris shouted from the bathroom.

This time, Darren was certain. Ryan was laughing.

“Oh you guys. Could you be any cuter? I knew it man. From day dot. You guys just hit it off so well, I just knew this would happen. You wanna tell me what I'm dealing with here?”

Darren laughed, and sighed. “Gimme two secs Ryan. Let me go throw a towel at Colfer and I'll tell you everything. I'll call you back in 5?”

“Fine. But Darren? I don't want to know ALL the details, K?” Ryan couldn't hold back the laughs.

“Mmmkay. Speak soon” Darren could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he ended the call.

“DARREN!”

“Jeez man! I'm coming!” Darren laughed. He grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door a crack, he passed the towel through to Chris. “Chris, we're in big trouble. That was Ryan on the phone. I picked your phone up thinking it was mine, and he wanted to know where we were because we were supposed to be on set over an hour ago, and then...”

“What?! We're not working today?? It's Tuesday! We don't work on Tuesday!!”

“Chris, babe, it turns out it's actually Monday...” Darren sighed. “Anyway, he was suspicious enough that I answered the phone, and then he heard you calling for a towel and put two and two together...so...yeah. Guess it's not just ours anymore.” He smiled lovingly at Chris as he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. “I have to call him back and explain. I told him I would as soon as I gave you a towel...I think we should call him together. On speaker maybe? What do you think?”

Chris had no idea what he thought. This wasn't exactly how he was planning on spending his morning. How could he have been so stupid?! Of COURSE it was Monday!

Darren waited in the lounge for Chris to get dressed. When he joined him on the couch, he took a deep breath, picked up his cell, and dialled Ryan. Putting the call on speaker phone, he waited for him to pick up.

“Hi Darren...and Chris? You there too?”

“Yep...” Chris said, embarrassed. “I'm here too Ryan”

They heard Ryan laugh. “You boys are gonna be the death of me, you know that? Here we are, sitting around with Mike O'Malley, waiting to shoot the big sex talk, and there you are...guess it's too late for that talk now” Ryan was beside himself with laughter he just couldn’t seem to hold in anymore.

Darren couldn't help but chuckle...oh the irony. “Ryan, listen. We're both real sorry for missing the shoot. SOMEONE thought it was Tuesday this morning, and time kinda escaped us a little bit, y'know? You're on speaker, by the way”

“Oh boys...listen, when I called you I had every intention of tearing into you and giving you both an earful. But Darren, when you answered Chris' phone, I knew straight away and I just couldn't be mad at you. I'm the biggest fan girl out there when it comes to Klaine, so how could I get angry at the beast I created?! But we need to work out where to go from here. How long...how long has this been going on for?”

Chris blushed. “Not long Ryan, I swear. I mean, I guess I knew I liked him from day one, but...”

“Me too” Darren muttered

Chris looked over at Darren, surprised. Darren just smiled at him, and it took everything in him not to kiss him then and there.

“Too cute” Ryan laughed. “You guys are so in synch it's painful. So what are we telling people? ARE we telling people? It's up to you guys. Although I'm pretty sure that once we film the kiss next week, the speculation is gonna go into overdrive. What do you want to do?”

Darren looked at Chris, a questioning expression on his face. He paused, then finally spoke. “We're not sure yet Ryan. We haven't really...we haven't talked about it yet. I think..I think for now, can we keep it between us? For as long as we need to work out what we're going to do? Would that be ok?”

They heard Ryan sigh. “Yep, we can do that. Now, don't even think about coming into set today boys. Take the day off, we'll get by without you. And seeing as tomorrow is actually Tuesday, I guess that means you get two days to yourself. But you'd better be on time on Wednesday, or there will be hell to pay. Got it?”

Darren nodded franticly and Chris laughed at him, before mouthing “You know he can't see you, right?”

“Chris...?” Ryan asked “He's nodding..isn't he?”

Chris burst out laughing. “Yes, Ryan. He is”

“Oh dear...well...you boys get back to whatever you were doing, and I'll see you on Wednesday. And your secret is safe with me. Take care”

Ending the call, Chris pulled Darren toward him on the couch.

“How did I end up with you?” He asked as he pulled him in for a kiss. “Two days off together. And Ryan knows. And we get to keep it ours for a little bit longer” Chris smiled, feeling oh-so-content.

Darren looked up at him through his ridiculously long lashes and smiled. “So does this mean we can go back to bed?”


	15. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter today guys, a fluffy little filler more than anything, but necessary to the upcoming storyline :)
> 
> Please don't forget to let me know what you do/don't like in the form of a review :) Enjoy :)

As Monday afternoon turned into evening, Darren found himself on the couch with Chris tucked tightly under his arm and Brian purring on his lap. They had finally made it out of the bedroom after Darren had practically dragged Chris back there after their unexpected phone conversation with Ryan. Although they were still taking it slow, a repeat of that mornings activities had been pretty damn satisfying...

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Chris asked, his voice no more than a whisper in his relaxed state.

Darren paused, fussing with Brians ears as he contemplated his answer. He wasn’t really a cat person as a general rule…and he and Brian hadn’t exactly started off as the best of friends for several reasons, but he loved seeing the smile on Chris’ face when he made the effort to ‘play nice’. Totally worth it.

“Well…we have the whole day off, so I’m thinking we could do something? The movies? Or we could go grab coffee? Or go for a walk? Or all of the above? What do you want to do?” Darren smiled down at Chris.

“Mmm…movies sound good. We could go see that new…dammit. Hang on”. Chris’ ringing phone distracted him mid-sentence and he whined as he reluctantly stood from his Darren cocoon on the couch. Looking at his phone, his face fell. “Shit. It’s my mom” he said.

“That’s a bad thing?” asked Darren.

“I’m probably just paranoid, but I always worry so much when she calls with no warning. My…my sister gets sick a lot. I guess I just worry. Hang on; I’ll see what’s happening”

“Hey Mom. Whassup?”

“Hey baby. How are you?”

“I’m…” Chris paused and stared at Darren, unable to keep the smile from his face or his voice. “I’m really good Mom. And you guys? Is Hannah ok?”

“Oh Chris, one day I’ll be able to call you without your freaking out! Hannah is fine! I just wanted to give you a quick call-listen, something has come up and I’m going to be in L.A tomorrow. I’ll only be down for the day, but I was hoping we could grab a coffee? I miss my boy”

Try as he could, he couldn’t help the fact that his perma-smile slowly slipped from his face. Darren looked at him, concerned, and he smiled at him, holding his thumb up to show that everything was ok.

He pouted at Darren as he replied to his mom. “That sounds great, Mom. I have a rare day off tomorrow, and had made plans, but I can totally reschedule” He watched Darrens face fall into a pout that matched his own, and Darren started to make grabby hands at Chris. Chris couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. 

“What’s funny baby?” his mom asked, sounding confused. “I’d hate to ruin your plans if you have something in place?”

“No, Mom. I can totally reschedule. I WANT to see you. And sorry, I have a visitor and they were trying to make me laugh…and apparently succeeding…” Chris smiled at Darren. Darren started bouncing on the couch, waving his hands and trying to get his attention.

“Oh, hang on a sec-my friend is trying to get my attention…two secs”

Covering the mouthpiece with his hand, Chris stared at Darren who appeared to be unable to control his excitement.

“CHRIS! Can I meet your mom? Is she coming here tomorrow? Can I? Can I? PLEASE?! Moms LOVE ME! You can introduce me as a friend if you like? PLEASE?!”

“Jeez…ok. But no funny business, k?” Darren slapped his hands together in the air. “Oh my god…Darren…did you just high five yourself? Like, seriously?”

With the straightest face on the planet, Darren nodded, before breaking out one of his tingle inducing full-face smiles straight at Chris. Chris felt some of his blood rush to his face, but the majority of it moved further south….SHIT. His mom was still on the phone!

“Mom? Sorry, I got…distracted. Listen, tomorrow is fine, but my friend wants to come too…would that be ok? You’ll like him, I’m sure.”

“Him? Chris? Is that the same him that I just heard shout how much moms love him?” He could hear her chuckling down the phone.

“You heard that?!” Chris laughed nervously. “Yeah, that one…anyway. Would that be ok? We could grab coffee?”

Karen laughed down the phone at how hard Chris was trying to play it cool. She knew her boy much better than he clearly knew himself. It was pretty obvious that he was nervous in front of whoever this boy may be, and she couldn’t wait to meet the cause of his nervous laughter.

“I’d love to meet your, ahem, ‘friend’ Chris…” she laughed and Chris blushed bright red. “My flight gets in at 10.40am; do you think you could pick me up? I have an appointment with a possible sponsor at 3pm and I can make my own way back to the airport after that if you want to catch up in the morning? How does that sound to you?” 

“A sponsor? For Hannahs charity? That’s awesome, Mom! That sounds perfect. I’ll get Darren to drive us to the airport.”

“Darren, huh?” He could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mom…love you”

“Bye darling. Oh, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Should I bring some baby photos with me?”

His cheeks on fire, he rushed out one last “loveyoubye” before ending the call and burying his face in his hands. 

“What’s up Chris?” Darren asked, leaning forward on the couch.

“How does she still have the ability to make me feel like a 12 year old with a crush? God Darren…am I that see through? She wants to bring baby photos!”

Laughing, Darren stood from the couch and made his way toward Chris. Taking Chris’ hands into his own, he lowered them from his face. Smiling, he brushed a stray hair away from his forehead, and leaned in to kiss him. “Baby photos, huh?” he asked smiling, his lips still so close to Chris’.

"Shut up and kiss me again" Chris grumbled, pulling Darren toward him by the curls at the base of his neck.

Darren manage to mumble "Mmmkay" before closing the gap between them.


	16. "CrissColfer Is SO On"

That evening, Darren reluctantly agreed to head back to his apartment briefly to grab a couple of essentials. Grabbing his bag, he raced around his home grabbing at random items he might need. If he was honest with himself he had no clue what he was grabbing-he just wanted to be back with Chris as soon as possible. The two had come to an unspoken agreement that Darren would, once again, spend the night at Chris’ place. It made sense. Neither of them wanted to be apart, and they would be meeting with Chris’ Mom the next day anyway. As he continued to throw random objects into his bag, his phone beeped twice in the back pocket of his jeans. Reaching for his phone, he perched on the end of his bed to read the message.

I hope you’re nearly done packing, Brian misses you ;) x

Darren couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. He tapped out a reply.

Brian misses me huh? Well, tell him I’m nearly done here. Also, tell him that as much as I miss his furry little face, I miss my gorgeous boyfriend more ;) I’ll grab us takeout for tea on the way back to you both? x

Grinning, he zipped up his bag, grabbed his keys and headed out of the door. Taking the steps two at a time, he threw his bag into the trunk and checked the new message on his phone.

Sounds perfect to me. See you soon xx

.................................................

When the alarm sounded the next morning, Chris wished it hadn’t. He was curled up in bed, with Darren wrapped around him. He was so warm and soft and comforting. His phone started to ring and he groaned as he slipped from Darren’s arms. It was his Mom.

“Hey Mom. What’s happening?“ He tried to hold it back, but couldn’t help the yawn that escaped his lips. Darren stirred next to him, moving to curl back into him.

“Hey baby boy. I just wanted to give you a call to let you know that my flight is running on time and I’m boarding in ten minutes. I can’t wait to see you-Hannah was really upset this morning that she wasn’t coming with me. She’s still so desperate to see Mark again! She’s still got a serious crush for that boy!” Karen laughed. 

Hannah had been obsessed with Mark since she first met him almost a year ago. Something about his mohican, Chris assumed. He was pretty sure that if Mark wasn’t on the show, she wouldn’t even watch it.

“Ha! Tell her she’ll just have to wait to meet him again” Chris’ laugh made Darren jump in his sleepy state, and he groaned.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaby….come cuddle me again…I miss…mmpmphh!!” Chris clamped his free hand down over Darren’s mouth, but it was too late.

“Chris? What was that?”

Shit. “Um…that was….a friend?”

“A friend that calls you baby? Chris, what aren’t you telling me?”

Chris sighed, his hand still over Darren’s mouth. Darren had started licking his palm to get him to let go, and he was laughing like a child. Chris gave in and removed it, and before he had a chance to stop him, Darren had climbed up and was now straddling his lap. Their faces were an inch apart and Darren was staring into his wide eyes. And he was hard. Fuck…

“Yep….ummm…a friend. Shit!”

Darren ran his tongue along Chris’ lower lip, trying to make him lose it. It was working.

“I can hear you’re a little…well…distracted, so I’ll let you go. But I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Oh and Chris?”

Giving Darren the best “BEHAVE” look he could muster when he was grinding into his lap, Chris managed to say “Yes?”

“Say good morning to Darren for me and tell him I look forward to meeting him soon” Karen laughed, and Chris felt his cheeks flush red.

“What? No, that’s not…that’s….” He sighed, defeated. Darren smirked at him, well aware of what he was doing. “Ok, Mom. I’ll tell him. See you soon”.

The second he ended the call, Darren’s’ mouth was on his in an attempt to silence him before he could tell him off. It worked. He returned the kiss with force, wrapping his arms around Darren’s strong back, rubbing his hands over the muscles he found there. Darren wrapped his legs around Chris, and continued to slowly grind into him. Chris could feel his heart racing, his cock getting harder than he thought possible at this time in the morning. Darren used his hand to pull Chris closer to him, and kissed him as though his life depended on it.

Pulling away for oxygen, Chris murmured “You’re a dead man…that was my Mom!” 

Darren laughed, and trailed his hand down Chris’ chest. As his hand got closer to the top of his boxers, he searched his boyfriend’s eyes for the silent permission he was seeking. Eyes wide, all Chris could do was nod.

Darren’s hand slipped under the elastic of his boxers and closed around the length of Chris’ cock. They both groaned at the sensation. Recapturing Chris’ lips and letting their tongues connect, he started to move his hand slowly, up and down. Chris began to buck gently into his fist and Darren couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of Chris falling apart beneath him.

Darren leant forward, pushing Chris onto his back and laying on top of him, never releasing his grip on Chris’ cock. With his free hand, he reached under Chris to stroke his back, moving lower and resting his hand on his ass. Moving his finger slightly, he ghosted over Chris’ hole and was rewarded with a long, deep moan. Pulling back from his lips, he looked into Chris’ eyes. His pupils were blown with lust, his eyes so dark, so fucking sexy. 

“Is this ok?” He breathed.

“Oh yes” Chris whimpered, barely holding himself together, as Darren’s free hand moved under his boxers and repeated the motion of gently sliding over his hole, barely touching him. Chris’ whole body shuddered as he moaned Darren’s name.

“You like that baby?” Darren whispered into his ear, loving the affect he was having on the gorgeous boy beneath him. 

Whimpering, Chris nodded. With one hand continuing the tortuous pace on his cock, and the other teasing around his entrance, Chris knew he wouldn’t last much longer and was desperate to come.

“Baby…please…put your finger….please Darren...want to feel you…” Chris stuttered.

Darren groaned. “You sure baby?”

“Please!” Chris was practically shaking.

While his one hand continued stroking Chris’ length, his removed his other hand and put one finger into his mouth, sucking hard and making it as wet as he could with his tongue. Never once breaking eye contact with the panting boy beneath him, he slipped his hand back around behind Chris and rubbed around his hole again.

Taking it so slowly, he eased his finger inside and nearly cried out at how tight he was held. Gently squeezing Chris’ cock as his hand kept up its steady rhythm; he began to mimic his hands motions with the finger inside of Chris. As his fist pumped up, he pulled his finger out until it was nearly completely free, before pushing it back in, deep, as his hand slid back down the entire length of the cock in his hand. He returned his mouth to Chris’, swallowing his moans and whimpers as he came closer and closer to the edge. Needing his own release, Darren straddled Chris’ thigh, and began to rub himself against it. 

Chris’ eyes had nearly rolled back into his skull as his senses continued to be completely over-stimulated. All he knew was the hand pumping his cock, the finger pressing inside of him, Darren’s lip and tongue on his own, and the feeling of Darren rubbing against his thigh. One last deep, tongue filled kiss, followed by a nip to his bottom lip and Chris was coming harder than he ever had before, screaming into Darren’s mouth and clutching onto his skin as he spilled into his fist and his boxers.

As he was coming down, he felt Darren slowly and gently remove his hands and his fingers, before speeding up the movement of his hips and shuddering into him as he too found his release. Darren collapsed onto Chris and poured himself into another kiss.

“Well…damn.” Chris smirked, looking up at the oy still lying on top of him. “If this is how you’re going to shut me up from now on, you should get yourself in trouble more often!” he laughed.

Darren grinned, completely spent. “Mmm….maybe I should”. He was lazily tracing patterns over Chris’ chest and smiling as he spoke. “It’s 9am baby…we have to go and pick your Mom up soon from the airport. I’m gonna hit the shower, k?” Leaning down to kiss him on the lips one more time, he stood and headed toward to bathroom, aware of Chris’ eyes on him as he left the room.

..................................................

Just before 10am, they were both finally ready to head to the airport. Darren hopped behind the wheel, and Chris jumped in next to him. Placing his hand onto his knee, he smiled at the boy next to him. He was still having trouble processing how perfect this all was. But he was still nervous about what his Mom would think. She had always been proud and supportive of him-whether that was his sexuality, his work, his friends…it didn’t matter. She was one in a million. But he was still as nervous as any child would be introducing their new boyfriend/girlfriend to their Mom.

Darren could sense that he was nervous, and placed his hand over the one glued to his leg. “You ok baby? You’re real quiet” he asked.

“I’m good. I’m just nervous. My Mom knows that we’re probably more than friends and I guess I’m just a bit worried.”

“What are you worried about?”

“Well…she’s always been so supportive, but I’ve never really had a boyfriend before…what if she was supportive of the idea, but not the reality?”

Darren smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “Baby. She loves you. Any idiot can see that. And you know she’ll love me…” he smirked and winked at Chris. Chris smiled, and turned the radio on. The rest of the drive was filled with them both singing along to the latest and greatest pop music.

Arriving at the airport, Darren parked the car and they headed to the arrivals hall. Chris wanted more than anything to hold his hand, but knew that they had to be careful. They had no idea if there were fans-or worse, paparazzi- around. 

After waiting at the gate for what seemed like forever, Chris spotted his Moms smiling face through the crowds of people and raced towards her. Karen wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the top of his head. Darren waited at the barrier, smiling fondly at the two of them as they embraced. Chris took his Moms hand, and led her toward where Darren was standing. Darren could see that Chris was talking to her-probably filling in a few blanks.

As Karen approached Darren, she released Chris’ hands and took a moment to look over the boy standing in front of her. She smiled at him, a full, warm smile of acceptance, before catching Darren completely unaware and wrapping her arms around him. Laughing, Darren returned the hug with full force. He could see Chris’ face light up over Karen’s shoulder and felt his heart swell.

Moving back from the hug, but keeping her hands on his shoulders, Karen smiled at Darren. “So, you’re this ‘friend’ I keep hearing about then?”

Grinning, Darren replied “Yes, that would be me Mrs Colfer. It’s so great to meet you!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too; you seem to be making my boy very happy. And please, call me Karen!”

Smiling at Chris for a second, he turned back to her and said “He makes me just as happy Mrs C… Karen”.

Laughing, the trio headed out toward Darren’s car. They were nearly at the car when three young girls came rushing over to them. 

“CHRIS! DARREN!! OHMYGOD!!!” 

Karen looked overwhelmed, and almost a little scared, so Darren unlocked the car quickly and ushered her inside. They had signed up to this, she hadn’t. 

Turning, Darren smiled at the girls. “Hi there! How are you all? I hope you don’t mind, but we’re just picking family up from the airport, so we can’t stay and chat, but did you want us to sign anything?”

Chris smiled at his boyfriend-ever the gentleman even when he knew he just wanted to go for brunch.

The girls were still freaking out, squealing and nudging each other. Chris could see other people around them starting to realise who they were and shot Darren a look that said “We need to get out of here”.

The girls only had their e-tickets for their flight, but Darren and Chris both signed them happily and posed for a couple of photos before saying their goodbyes. As they turned to go back to the car, they heard one of the girls squeal excitedly “CRISSCOLFER IS SO ON!”

Chris turned to Darren. “What am I on exactly?” he laughed, confused.

“Baby…I have a feeling that the fans are a step ahead of us. Think about it. If you take both our surnames, and put them together, what do you end up with?"

“Colfer-Criss?” Chris asked, looking confused.

It took everything in Darren not to kiss Chris right there for being so adorably cute and blissfully unaware of the riot that was unfolding in the fandom. “Try Criss-Colfer”….” He said, laughing.

“But ….oh. They think that we’re…? THEY KNOW?!”

Darren laughed again, opening the door to hop into the car. “They don’t know anything, Chris. They just want a lot!"

Chris couldn’t believe it. They still hadn’t even kissed on the show yet and fans thought they were dating in real life? Crazy.

“What was all that about boys? Are you both ok?” Karen asked.

Chris smiled back at his Mom. “Yeah, Mom. We’ve had to get used to this pretty quickly. And we have to be careful about PDAs in public. It probably didn’t help that Darren said he was picking up family when most of the fans know what you look like!”

Karen looked shocked. “How on earth would they know what I look like?! I’m not famous!”

Darren smiled. “Guess it’s not just Chris who wants to believe the best in people! Karen, you’re Chris’ Mom. The hard-core fans out there know your birthday, favourite color, first pet…they’re pretty devoted!” He laughed, and turned the ignition.

Karen looked shocked, and then laughed. “I have no idea how you boys do this every day. How do you ever go out?!”

Darren and Chris smiled at each other, before Chris spoke. “It’s totally worth it”.

Brunch at their favourite café was fantastic. The wait staff there knew them, and led them to the back booth so they could have some more privacy. They ate and drank and chatted for a few hours, before Karen had to leave for her appointment with the would-be sponsor. 

Chris felt so happy, so relaxed and content. Darren was right. His Mom loved him. Standing to leave the café, Karen pulled Darren to the side and ushered Chris ahead. She hugged him tight.

“It’s been so wonderful to meet you, Darren. I can see from how Chris looks at you that he’s completely smitten. And I’m so so happy that you seem to feel the same way. I’ll say it quickly-but if you hurt him…I may be short, but I know people…” She winked, and hugged him again. Darren couldn’t help but feel a little bit in love with the woman standing in front of him. Chris was right. She was so wonderful and accepting.

“You boys are going to have tough times ahead-whether you decide to keep this private or if you decide to go public in the future. There will always be people that want to put you down and make you feel like crap. If that ever happens-if you ever feel like you need to run away, you get on a plane and come stay with us, ok? Promise me.”

“I promise Karen. But try not to worry-whatever happens will happen, and I…I love him. I know we can make this work, come what may”

Pulling him in for one last hug, Karen walked toward where her son was standing. “You have a good one there son. I really like him. And I know he loves you. I’m so happy that you found your Prince Charming” she smiled, pulling him toward her.

“Oh Mom. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I love him too. He makes me feel so happy and safe and loved. I’ve never felt like this before” Chris swallowed the emotion that was starting to rise in his throat.

Pulling away and turning to them both-her boys-Karen smiled. How she end up with such an incredible son? “I love you both, but I have to go-my cab is outside. I’ll call you when I get home, but have a wonderful afternoon, and don’t work too hard!”

They said their goodbyes, and Karen left the café.

Turning to Chris and smiling his face off, Darren sighed. “Chris, can I adopt your Mom? She’s amazing! So…we have the rest of the day to ourselves before we have to go back and face the music at work tomorrow. What do you want to do?”

Grinning mischievously, and looking around to make sure no one could see them, Chris leaned in to Darren. Wrapping one arm low around his back, he inhaled the scent at the side of his neck. Darren shivered. His lips close to his ear he whispered “I have a few ideas…”


	17. Animal Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two based around the episode "Sexy". Enjoy!

Lea always made a habit of getting to the set on time. Hell, most days she was an hour early. To say she was dedicated was a serious understatement. She was as determined and driven as Rachel Berry could ever dream to be. Coming into “the office” early had its perks. She had a chance to get some peace and quiet as she got into character. She also had a chance to catch up on the latest gossip from the hair and make up crew, along with any other members of the team that happened to be around at that time.

As she read over her lines one last time in her trailer, there was a knock on the door. Placing her script onto her perfectly organised desk, she stood and opened the door.

“Ryan! To what do I owe this pleasure?” She smiled.

“Cut the crap, Lea. I know you know.” Ryan replied, letting himself into the trailer, closing the door and taking a seat on the sofa. Lea looked genuinely confused.

“Um...sorry Ryan, but I'm not sure what you mean? What do I know exactly?”

The tension in Ryans face eased a little as Lea sat beside him.

“I'm talking about Chris and Darren. You knew, didn't you?” he asked.

“What?! Darren and ...what?!” Lea cursed her normally impeccable lying skills...clearly they didn't work at this time in the morning...

“Calm down, Lea. It's ok. I kinda busted them-I know. And I know you know. So like I said, cut the crap” he smiled.

Exhaling in defeat, Lea put her face into her hands. “You know I can't lie at this time in the morning Ryan! Why would you freak me out like that!? But, yes, I know. Chris told me in confidence a while ago, but only because I guessed. I don't think he was trying to go behind your back at all-he just didn't know if what he was feeling was reciprocated, y'know?” Pausing for a second she smiled. “But isn't it amazing? I'm so happy for him”

Swatting her on the arm playfully, Ryan smiled. “Listen, I'm happy for them too. But next time, keep me in the loop, ok? Can you imagine if I'd found out through the papps? We would have needed to do some serious damage control. Does anyone else know?”

Lea shook her head frantically. “No, like I said, Chris told me in confidence...I don't think he's told anyone else. Do they want to tell people?”

“No-they want to keep it theirs. Which I completely understand. It's not so hard on Chris-he's out. But Darren...I'm worried about him. He's such an open and affectionate guy, but I'm just worried he might not be ready to come out of the closet so to speak...”

Ryan was interrupted by another knock on Leas door. 

“Come in-it's open!” Lea called. The door opened, and Chris' face peeked around it, closely followed by Darrens.

“Morning Lea! Beautiful day isn't it!” he chirped, as he grabbed Darrens hand and pulled them into the trailer. It was only then that he noticed Ryan.

“Oh...hey! Hi, um...hey Ryan...” he stammered, obviously nervous. He immediately let go of Darrens hand and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Christopher...Darren...” he smiled. Chris blushed at the use of his full name and Darren looked guilty as hell. “Glad you could both join us today. I trust you had a relaxing couple days off?” he smirked, as Chris' cheeks turned even redder.

“Oh...yes. Yes, we, um I did. My mom came down and we went for coffee...and you're just trying to freak me out, aren't you?” he laughed, realising Ryan was just trying to make him blush even harder. “You're a bad man, Mr Murphy.” 

He noticed Darren was still standing by the door, freaking out in his own silent way.

Ryan just laughed and stood from his position on the couch. “Well, I can honestly say I've broken my own record....freaking out two cast members before 8am....I love my job” he chuckled.

He walked to Darren and placed a hand on his shoulder. Darren looked like he was going to cry-he was so terrified of what was coming next. “Make that three” he laughed. “Listen buddy, I'm not going to fire you, ok? But I'll say this-if you hurt that boy right there...well, let's just say there are worse things I can do than fire you...” Patting him twice on the arm, he stepped back smiling. 

Darren just chuckled nervously and muttered “I could never hurt him Ryan”, before reaching out and taking a firm hold of Chris' hand. 

Lea swooned on the sofa, giggling like a teenager, and Ryan left the trailer, calling to them to not be late for rehearsals...big day...making up lost time etc.

As soon as he was gone, Darren fake fainted onto Leas sofa. “Oh my god. I have never been that scared in my life” he said. “Chris, baby, do you think he's going to kill me?”

Lea and Chris both laughed. They'd known Ryan longer, and knew his twisted sense of humour. Lea lifted his feet onto her knees, and Chris lifted his torso and sat beneath him with Darrens head in his lap and gently stroked his yet un-gelled curls. 

“Oh Darren. He's not going to kill you. He loves you! He told me himself, many times”.

“Me too!” Lea added, smiling.

Darren curled into Chris' chest and murmured “I'd never hurt you, you know that, right.”

Smiling, Chris kissed the of his head. “I know you wouldn't”.

Lea couldn't help the smile plastered on her face, or the tears that threatened to fall. She had watched Chris grow from a terrified boy, so scared of how different he was, into a young man in love. 

Chris noticed her eyes welling up. “You ok there Lea?” he asked.

“I'm...I'm just...my little Chris is all grown up and so confident and so gorgeous and so in love” she sobbed.

Chris threw a cushion at her and Darren laughed. “Shut it Lea. Let's go rehearse, shall we?”

As they all stood and moved toward the trailer door, Lea leading the way, Chris grabbed Darrens arm and pulled him back. Kissing him softly he whispered in his ear. “You make me feel like the most beautiful man on Earth. You make me feel so loved. My confidence? It's all you, Darren. I love you”

Darren felt his heart skip a beat as he kissed him back. “You ARE the most beautiful man on Earth, Chris. And you're all mine” he laughed. “I love you”. Smiling at him, he took his hand and they ran together toward the studio.

…...............................................................................................................................

The first few scenes went fairly well. Darren managed to keep his hands to himself...well, mostly...Chris was looking particularly cute today in his scarf. The episode they were shooting was called “Sexy” and he'd been having fun trying to make Chris blush. In the coffee shop scene, he needed to say the word “Sexified” to Chris-it took 14 takes to get it right because Chris kept laughing nervously. When they cut for a break, Chris punched him in the arm.

“What the hell was that for?” Darren laughed.

“Your face” Chris replied. “Stop trying to make me laugh!”

“You love it” Darren replied, looking into Chris' eyes and slowly licking his lips. He noticed how Chris' eyes widened, following his tongue.

“Whatcha thinking?” he asked, knowing EXACTLY what he was thinking but wanting to hear him say it.

“That today is going to be a fucking long day if you keep looking at me like that”. He shuffled on the spot, fussing with his outfit. “Could these pants be any tighter? It's like 300 degrees in here”

Darren laughed, enjoying the effect he was having on the man in front of him. Stepping close enough for Chris to hear him whisper, he said “I like the pants. But I'll like them more when they're on the floor of my trailer”. 

He purposefully brushed his hand against Chris' lower back as he walked away, back to his mark. Turning to look at Chris, he noticed how his cheeks were flushed and his legs were crossed where he was standing. He watched as he turned slowly and made his way towards the bathroom, shooting a look at Darren that said “You made this mess-you need to fix it”.

Darrens feet started moving before he even realised. The director called to him. “Darren! Where are you going?!”

“I...I just gotta run to the bathroom real quick....how long until you need me again?”

The director checked his clip board, and called back to him. “We're gonna set up for the musical number now, should be good to go in about half an hour. Grab some lunch while you can and I'll see you back here then”

Lunch was the last thing on his mind as he practically ran to the bathrooms. The door was locked, but he had a pretty good idea of who was   
in there. He tapped on the door, his heart pounding and his pants getting tighter with anticipation of what might happen next.

“Just a minute!” called a voice. A voice he knew all too well.

“Chris.....open the door....” he murmered. He heard a low groan from inside the stall, then the sound of the lock being clicked open. 

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he opened the door and moved into he room, locking it behind him. The sight in front of him nearly made his legs give way.

Chris had the toilet lid down and was sitting there. His pants were around his ankles but he was still wearing his underwear. But his hand. His hand was under the elastic and he watched as it slowly moved up and down. Chris held his gaze, blinking slowly, before tilting his head back and moaning softly.

“Shit...Chris....fuck....you look....jesus. What are you trying to do to me?!”

His hand never slowing, Chris looked him in the eyes. “Me?! You've been...teasing....all day...and these pants were just so tight. I had to do something...it's all your fault really”

Darren was glued to the spot. He wanted it to be his hand over Chris' cock, stroking the frustration from him. But at the same time....he looked so damn hot he couldn't tear his eyes away.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to help me?” Chris asked, his voice trembling slightly with nerves as he looked at Darren with nothing but love and trust in his eyes.

“Oh hell yes” Darren groaned, practically launching himself at Chris. Kissing him hard, he lifted him up and stood him against the wall. Taking his arm, he removed his hand from his boxers and replaced it with his own. Chris' eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body shivered at the contact.

“You...you too....take off your pants...please...I want to feel you”

“Are you sure baby?” Darren asked, his hand continuing to work between them.

“Off. NOW.” Chris insisted.

Taking his hand away for a split second, Darren unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide to the floor. Chris immediately reached out and ran his hand over his length making Darren shudder out a low moan.

And then they were kissing again. Hard and fast. Darrens hand wrapped around Chris, Chris' hand moving up and down Darren. Moaning into each others mouths as the days sexual tension finally had somewhere to escape. And judging by the script, it was only going to get worse...

“Chris...I'm so close...” Darren spoke into his mouth, kissing him deep. Moaning, Chris mumbled “Me too...please...don't stop....” Darren dropped his mouth to Chris' neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. Chris practically sobbed and bucked his hips into Darrens hand. 

“Please...Darren....” he sobbed.

As their hands moved faster, and their kisses became wetter and less controlled, Darren cried out Chris' name as he came hard. Chris was right behind him, groaning into his mouth as he finally reached his release. They held each other as they breathed into each other mouths, coming down slowly.

“Well that was....needed” Chris laughed. “I thought I was going to tear a hole in my pants”

Darren laughed, kissing him again. “We should...clean up. We have to go and do our thang out there” he smiled. Grabbing some paper towel and wetting them under the tap, he handed some to Chris before taking care of himself.

Once they were dressed and as presentable as they could be, Chris moved toward the door. He turned to speak to Darren, but stopped when he saw the look of terror on Darrens face.

“What?! What's wrong?” he asked.

“Shit....babe...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have...fuck. Look at your neck!”

Peering into the mirror, Chris gasped. He now had a massive red bruise on his neck. A hickey. AWESOME. This was just what he needed!

“DARREN! Seriously?! Jesus. It's a good thing I'm in a scarf for most of today!” he said, wrapping his scarf again so it was sitting higher on his neck, covering the mark. “You're gonna pay for this later” he said.

“Can't wait” Darren replied with a smirk. “So, you should leave first...just to be safe. I'll be in in a sec, k?”

“Ok” Chris replied, leaning in to kiss him one last time. “I have a feeling today is going to be hard work...no pun intended”

Laughing, Darren opened the door and let Chris out. A few minutes later he followed him into the studio.  
…..........................................................................................................  
As Darren entered the studio, he noticed that the rest of the Warblers had arrived and the stage had been set up for their next number-Animal by the Neon Trees. He had been dropping very unsubtle hints to Ryan for ages about this song-it was one of his favourites and he had always thought that it would sound awesome stripped back for the Warblers to sing.

Of course, at the time, he'd had no idea he'd be singing it with his boyfriend straight after some pretty hot bathroom sex.

The director called places and as he stood at the back of the set ready to climb the framework when the song started, he noticed Chris looking at him with one hell of a smug look on his face. He couldn't help but smile back.

The song kicked in, and he raced up the framework to hit his mark and start miming along. Partway into the song, Chris joined him as Kurt to his Blaine. Darren noted that the collar on his Dalton shirt was pulled higher than normal and his insides smiled at the idea of what it was concealing. His mark. As Chris started swinging his hips and making his “sexy” faces, Darren lost it-bursting into fits of laughter.

“CUT!” The director called.

“Sorry!” Darren called. “But have you seen Colfers face?! It's frikkin hilarious!”

The director didn't look too amused as he called places and they started again. At the end of the song, when the bubbles were falling, 

Darren picked up a beach ball to throw to Chris. Chris didn't see it coming and it smacked him in the side of his face. He looked so pissed that Darren burst out laughing. Luckily, it was during an instrumental part of the track so the director motioned for them to continue.

After the shoot, he was informed that they'd loved the little extra banter and were going to keep it in the final cut. That just meant Chris had another reason to kill him, but Darren just couldn't care less.

He was covered in soapy bubbles-they all were. They were told to head back to their trailers to get cleaned up, so Darren scanned the room for Chris. Catching his eye and smiling, he began to leave the room. Chris was right behind him.

When they made it back to Darrens' trailer, Darren was still laughing to himself about the shoot-particularly Chris' facial expressions.

“I mean...your FACE!” he laughed. “How do you make such a sexy face look so frikkin hilarious?!"

Chris didn't look amused. “That was my sexy face. Didn't you like it?” A small smirk started at the corner of his mouth, and Darren jumped forward to kiss it.

“And you're still in so much trouble, Mister. First the hickey, then the beach ball...what are you trying to do to me?” he asked.

“Nothing...I just...I guess I'm looking forward to the punishment...” Darren grinned, winking at him.

“Oh, don't you worry. You're on my list, Criss”

Still laughing, Darren threw himself at Chris and pushed him onto the sofa, kissing him.

“Ewww! YOU'RE ALL WET AND GROSS!” Chris whined. “You should go take a shower...I need one too, I should head back to my trailer...” Chris let his words trail off as Darren looked at him intently.

“Y'know...we could always just save water and...well...” Darren grinned at him.

“I know where this is leading, and it isn't leading to us getting cleaned up and back on set in time to shoot the next scene...” Chris laughed, sighing as Darren wrapped him up in his arms. “Mmm....alternatively....we can just be gross together and stay here on the couch?”

Smiling, Darren peeled himself off the couch and started taking his shirt off, never once breaking eye contact with Chris. 

“Or...alternatively...you can shower with me?” he asked, dropping his shirt to the floor, and moving his hands to the button on his pants.

Chris' eyes went wide. He mentally pinched himself. He was in Darren Criss' trailer after singing and dancing in a room full of screaming girls and foam. And Darren Criss was slowly undressing in front of him and inviting him to shower with him. And he knew what he had to do. However difficult it was going to be.

“Darren, stop. I...I want this with you. I want everything with you. More than you could possibly...oh.” Chris caught his breath as Darrens pants joined the pile on the floor with his shirt. “That's not fair” he pouted.

Darren smiled at him, moving back toward the sofa. “I love you Chris. More than I thought was possible. I want this all with you too. But I want you to be ready. So, for now, I'm going to kiss you...” He leant forward and captured Chris' face between his palms, kissing him softly. 

“And I'm going to go in the shower, on my own. And you're going to go back to your trailer and take a shower...and you're totally going to have a wank”

Chris laughed, then slowly nodded, admitting defeat. “Screw you” he smiled.

“Soon” Darren promised, grinning as he turned to head to the shower. Chris cursed him under his breath, readjusted himself, and headed back to his trailer for the coldest shower he could cope with.


	18. Animal Part Two

Chris spent longer than he should have in the shower. Rinsing himself clean of the foam, he couldn't help but think of the last word Darren had said to him.

“Soon...”

His brain kept replaying it over and over, and if he wasn't careful he'd end up fulfilling Darrens' premonition of a little “stress relief”... He couldn't understand how one word had the power to affect him so much. It sounded like a promise. A promise of something he was starting to find himself wanting more and more.

…..................................................

Once he was dry and dressed in a fresh costume, Chris made his way back to the set for his next scene. He had some time to kill-Darren was currently filming-but he figured he'd sit and watch the shoot until they were ready for him. Darren was filming his first scene with Mike today so Chris was intrigued to see how the shoot would go. 

As he got closer to the set, he noticed he wasn't the only one there. Lea and Amber were sitting off stage, giggling about something or other. Making his way toward them, he noticed how Amber tapped Lea on the arm and they both fell silent before looking up at him. Girls could be so unsubtle...

“Well hey guys...I'd hate to think I was interrupting something important?” he said, smirking.

“Oh...hey Chris. No...We were just, y'know...talking...” Amber stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Lea laughed and punched her in the arm. “It's a good thing you have killer lungs girl, 'cos you can't lie for shit!”

Chris sat next to them as Lea began to explain what they had been laughing about. “So basically, we're taking bets on how long Mr Criss there takes to get his lines right. He's all over the place! He keeps freaking out when Mike says his lines, and it's like he's talking to your actual Dad!! He's THAT nervous! What the hell did you do to him?!” She couldn't hold back the laughter as Amber joined in.

“It's frikkin hilarious, Chris. You have to watch this with us! Every time Mike says 'Kurt' he goes bright red! I mean, it's a sex talk, sure, but Darren is acting so weird! What do you reckon that is?!”

Chris looks towards Darren. They've called cut for the millionth time on this scene, and he's pacing back and forth, apologising, with his face in his hands. Chris can't help himself.

“HEY! BURT! GO EASY ON HIM!” he calls to Mike, flashing him a grin.

He's rewarded by Mike giving him the finger and cracking up laughing.

Darren, of course, heard his voice and looked up. Chris is overwhelmed by the look on his face. His eyes widen, reflecting nothing but love and trust. When Darren smiles at him, he's left speechless with just a goofy grin plastered over his face.

Turning to face his friends, he catches Ambers’ eye. She’s staring at him. Then to Darren. Then back at Chris...shit.

“Chris, we're tight right? I mean, we're pretty close?” she asks.

Chris swallows the obvious lump in his throat before answering with a quiet “Yes?”

“I thought so. So do you wanna tell me why the hell you haven't told me about that?!” She tilts her head toward Darren and Chris feels his cheeks burning.

He hears Lea laugh and shoot him a look that tells him he's completely busted. Thankfully, before Chris can answer, Darren is jogging towards them.

“Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...!” he moans. “I can't get it right! I just...I'm so intimidated by him! He's super super nice and everything, I just can't get my lines out! They all hate me. I know they do. They hate me Chris. Ryan’s gonna fire me, and the fans are gonna hate me, and...and...”

Chris takes his hand and pulls him down to sit in front of him. He can feel Ambers’ eyes on him as he lifts a finger to Darrens' lips. “Shhh…. They don't hate you, and no one is getting fired. You wanna know something that might cheer you up?” he said, removing his finger from Darrens' mouth and linking their hands together.

Darrens' eyes go wide and he looks at Amber. She looks like she is going to explode.

Chris looks at Darren, then to Lea and finally to Amber. “We now have one less person to hide in front of” he smiles. 

Amber punches her fist in the air. “YES! I KNEW IT! I frikkin knew it! You guys are so obvious!!! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!”

Chris laughs, pulling Darren closer to him so he can rest his head on Chris' shoulder. Darren scoots to his side, leaning into him and draping an arm around his waist. Chris feel his whole body relax.

“Amber, it wasn't personal, I swear. No one knows! Well, except Lea. And that's only because she guessed and I suck at lying. And Ryan kinda busted us when he called me and Darren answered my cell by mistake....”

He waited for the cusses, but they didn't come. Instead, Amber stood and stepped in front of them. Her face was hard to read as she crouched in front of them. A smile slowly spread across her face as she launched herself towards them, capturing them both in a giant bear hug. “I love you guys! I'm just...I'm just so happy!”

“Ummm....Amber? Are you...are you crying?!” Darren laughed, completely overwhelmed by the out pour of emotion.

“...maybe...” Amber mumbled, smiling. Standing and attempting to compose herself, she sat back on the ground next to them. “I'm sorry...it's just...and don't take this the wrong way Darren, I completely adore you, but Chris...you're...you look so happy. And you're all grown up!”

“Oh my god” Chris laughed. “Does everyone here think I'm like 12 or something?! Lea said the exact same thing!”

“It's because you're the baby of the group and we love you so damn much! And we can see how happy Darren makes you” Lea smiled.

“But...” added Amber, looking toward Darren. “If you hurt him...put it this way. The more people that know about you both, the more people there are to cover my tracks and get rid of the body. No one would suspect a thing”

Darren laughed nervously. “Umm...I'm kinda terrified right now?”

Chris smiled and squeezed his hand. “I guess Mike doesn't look so bad any more, does he?” he chuckled. “Now go show everyone how awesome you are. The sooner you're done shooting, the sooner I can be done shooting, and the sooner we can go and grab a pizza”. 

Darren let out a deep breath, stood and smiled at his friends before heading back to the stage set up to look like an auto shop. “I'll get it right this time” he promised, smiling.

As soon as he was far enough away to not hear them, Amber turned to Lea. “$20 says he lasts 5 minutes without looking at Chris”. Lea laughed, and they shook on it.

Chris glared at them. “Guys! That's not fair!! Give him a little credit! He's a professional, and he's more than capable of shooting a scene without gazing at me! You guys are crazy. We're not that bad!” Chris inwardly cursed at how high pitched his voice became when he got excited or annoyed.

He carried on regardless. “I mean, it's not like he has to look to me for approval! He already knows that I think he's one of the most talented people I've ever met. He doesn't need me, or anyone else to tell him how...”

“Um, Chris?” Lea interrupted, tapping him on the shoulder.

“What?!” Chris replied, grumpy to have been cut off partway through his rant.

“Look”. Lea used the hand on his shoulder to guide him towards the set and pointed with her free hand. Amber was laughing hysterically as Chris' eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

Darren was standing on the set, jumping up and down, waving and pointing at him with a ridiculous grin on his face. He reminded Chris of a kid in his first school nativity that had just spotted his parents in the front row. Chris couldn't help but smile back at the adorable man in front of him.

Putting on the best Mercedes Jones she could muster, Amber turned to Lea and grinned. “Pay up, Berry”.

….....................................................................................................................

Finally finished for the afternoon, Darren headed back to the side of the set where his friends were still patiently waiting for him. Grabbing Chris’ hands he pulled him to his feet.

“Your turn” he smiled, wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms. But he remembered where he was and a hint of a frown played across his lips as he reluctantly let go of Chris’ hands.

“None of that” Chris smiled at him. “I just have one scene to go and we can get out of here. And unlike *some* people, I can remember my lines in from of the ever intimidating Mr O’Malley….” He laughed and Darren playfully slapped his upper arm. 

“Well then, Mr Perfect….go show us what you got” Darren smiled. “This is the sex talk scene right? I’ve been looking forward to this for ages-the script looks so beautiful. I love watching you and Mike act together”

Chris smiled. “Stalker” he joked, before heading towards the set.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

As he took his place in the “kitchen” on the set, Chris could feel himself getting nervous. He wouldn’t describe himself as a prude-after all it was that very morning that his boyfriend had been watching, and eventually assisting, him relieve some built up tension in the bathroom. But he was hardly experienced. The relationship he had with Darren was still so shiny and new to him, and they were learning together. Of course, he’d had “The Talk” with his folks when he was younger, but this…in front of so many people. He could feel himself blushing before the director had even called action.

Darren was right, though. The dialogue in the script for this scene between father and son was beautiful. Chris loved working with Mike. He was such an amazing man to work with, and such an inspiring and talented actor. As the director called “Places” and then “Action!” Chris took a deep breath and started the scene.

“What are those?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible while maintaining Kurt’s slightly song like tone.

“Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic. I thought it might help the process along, because it is time that you and I had the talk” replied Mike, slipping into Burt’s character with so much ease.

Chris could feel his palms sweating as he replied “No, it’s not.”

Putting his fingers in his ears and trying to sing his way out of the conversation seemed like a pretty natural thing to do, so this part of the script had been pretty easy to follow.

Mike’s voice brought him back to the scene. “Hey, you think this is easy for me? Believe me; I want to do this even less than you do. It’s going to suck for both of us. But we’re going to get through it together, and we’re both gonna be better men because of it. Now, first, most of the, uh, mechanics of what you’re gonna be doing is covered in the pamphlets, okay, so, I want you to read them. And then I want you to come talk to me about it. Deal?”

Chris blushed, feeling like he was regressing to a shy 14 year old as he replied. “Okay”. Secretly, a part of him wanted to take the pamphlets from the set for his own perusal. But he had to stay in character. He couldn’t afford to think like that right now.

He stood, clutching the pamphlets, as Mike called to him.

“All right, now. Hey, sit down! We’re just getting started. Now, for most guys, sex is just, you know, this thing we always want to do. It’s fun, feels great, but we’re not really thinking too much about how it makes us feel on the inside, or, you know, how the other person feels about it.”

Chris’ voice was quieter as he responded. “Women are different?”

Mike noticed the slight hesitation in his voice, and Chris saw a flash of a question in his eyes before he answered. “Only because they get that it’s about something more than just the physical. You know, when you’re intimate with somebody, in that way, you’re exposing yourself. You’re never going to be more vulnerable, and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys. Believe me, I can’t tell you how many buddies I’ve got who have gotten in way too deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up.”

“But that’s not going to happen with me. I won’t let it” Chris thought. “But that’s not going to happen to me, Dad” he said.

This time Chris was sure Mike was about to break character. He was looking at Chris like he knew what was going through his mind. Chris fought with the urge to run away from the entire situation as Mike continued. “No, it’s going to be worse, okay, because it’s two guys. With two guys, you’ve got two people who think that sex is just sex. It’s gonna be easier to come by, and once you start doing this stuff you’re not gonna want to stop.”

Chris could completely believe that, if this morning’s events were anything to go by.

“You just, you gotta know that it means something, you know? It’s doing something — to you, to your heart, to your self esteem. Even though it feels like you’re just having fun.”

Feeling the faint sting of a tear in his left eye, he mentally slapped himself around the face and forced himself back into character.

Deep breath. “So you’re saying I shouldn’t have sex?”

Mike laughed Burt’s short yet sincere laugh. ‘I think on your 30th birthday it is a great gift to yourself. Kurt, when you’re ready, I want you to be able to… do everything.”

There was a moment of almost-awkward silence as Mike looked Chris straight in the eye. The look on his face wasn’t Burt. It was Mike. He had broken character as much as he dared to say his next line. Chris was panicking. Did he know? Did he really know what was going through his head? Deep breaths….

Mike finished the scene with the most important and relevant line Chris had ever heard. Looking him straight in the eye, and without a doubt as Mike talking to Chris rather than Burt speaking with Kurt, he spoke. “But when you’re ready, I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don’t throw yourself around, like you don’t matter. ‘Cause you matter, Kurt.”

The glisten in Chris’ eye wasn’t part of the script. There was no single note in the dialogue that mentioned Kurt being overwhelmed with emotion. But he just couldn’t help it. Every word rung true to him, made him come face to face with his own ideas on love and sex and everything in between.

As the director finally called cut and praised them on a perfect performance, Chris scanned the set for Darren. He was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at him. He looked wrecked and like he was going to cry. As Chris watched, he raised his hands slightly and moved them so subtly to make the shape of a heart. The gesture was over in a second by Chris’ own heart felt like it would explode.

As he stood to leave the set, Mike took hold of his arm. Pulling him back gently, he leaned in to speak quietly. “Chris, you OK buddy?”

Chris sighed. He knew Mike knew him far too well to just ignore the emotion on his face and realise it wasn’t just caused by the beautiful writing in the scene they had just completed.

“I…I’m fine Mike. I guess…I guess that scene was just pretty intense, y’know?”

Mike smiled, and put an arm over his shoulder. In that moment, Chris couldn’t be more thankful for the incredible people he shared his life and work with.

“Listen…mano a mano; if you need a guy to talk to…I may not be as good with words as old Burt, but…just shout, K?”

Smiling, Chris nodded and headed off set toward where Darren was now standing waiting for him. Amber and Lea had left a few minutes after the scene had finished, heading back to their trailers and signing off for the day, leaving Chris and Darren alone.

Linking arms, they walked out of the studio and towards Chris’ trailer. Chris was quiet and Darren couldn’t help but notice.

“You were amazing baby. You nailed every line and it was just so beautiful” he smiled, linking their arms together and gently squeezing Chris’ hand.

Chris couldn’t help the single tear that escaped and traced its way down his cheek.

“Oh shit! Did I…? Did I say something? Chris, what’s wrong?” Darren asked, panicked and concerned.

“That’s just it, Darren. NOTHING is wrong. Everything is just so…perfect. YOU’RE perfect.”

Smiling, Darren wiped the tear away gently with his finger. “So that was a…happy tear?” he asked.

“Yeah” Chris smiled. “That scene just made me think so much. And I’m so happy with you. I never thought…I didn’t think I could be this happy. There have been so many times in my life that I’ve thought of moments like this, and wondered how it would feel to have someone who I love, and who I know loves me. But I never thought it could be like this”. Darren stopped walking and turned to face Chris, taking both his hands into his own as he continued. 

“I want to connect Darren. I want to…I want everything with you. I…” he blushed, praying Darren could understand what he couldn’t say.

“Chris?” Darren stood with his mouth slightly open. “Do you mean…?”

Chris smiled and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Taking Darren’s face in his hands, he kissed him gently. His heart sped up as he filled his lungs with the oxygen they seemed to be lacking. He hadn’t even realised he’d been holding his breath.

“I love you” he said. “And I finally think I want to show you how much”


	19. Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write, and I'm kinda proud of it...really hope you like it as much as I do and that it was worth the wait!
> 
> So, this chapter starts with Chris at home, the morning after the night before when the guys were shooting “Sexy”, and then heads back to the evening of the shoot. Make sense? Ok...go! :)

Thursday AM 

The morning light streamed through a crack in the curtains as Chris sat on his bed, his duvet wrapped loosely over his shoulders. He had woken up about 20 minutes ago but was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The clock told him it was 7.44am, but he couldn't decide if it felt earlier or later that that. He was tired...shattered even. But he felt awake. Awakened? 

“Hey” he smiled, twisting his torso slightly as he felt the light pressure on the bed next to him. “How are you this morning? Man...my brain is in overdrive. I can't switch it off. Is yours the same? No...of course it isn't”

Chris didn't let the silence put him off, and continued with his apparently needed ramblings, shifting to sit against the headboard of the bed.

“I just...everything is different now. How am I supposed to continue as normal? People would have seen us yesterday at the set. It would have been so obvious. And last night?” Chris let his thoughts drift to the events of the evening before. “What if people know now? What should I say to them? What should we do?” he asked.

He wrapped the blanket closer to his body and sunk lower into the bed until he was half sitting, half lying. The warmth of the body next to him moved closer.

“Everything happens for a reason, right?” he asked, smiling at the eyes in front of him.

….....................................................................................

Wednesday PM

Standing outside of Chris' trailer, Darren felt the strangest sensation-the shudder of chills mixed with a warmth he had never experienced before.

“I love you. And I finally think I want to show you how much” Chris whispered, holding his hand tightly as if to tether himself. His eyes were searching Darren’s’ face and he looked so....vulnerable.

Grasping his hand tightly, and without saying a word, Darren led them the last few paces into Chris' trailer. Once inside, he sat on the couch and pulled Chris down by the hand to sit beside him. 

“Chris…” he began

“Stop” said Chris. “If you’re gonna say what I think you are, then stop. Please. I don’t think I can….”

Darren cut him off with a kiss. His hand found its way to the nape of Chris’ neck as their lips met. Chris’ hands moved to his sides, and he pawed and gripped Darren’s shirt. Darren could feel how quickly Chris’ heart was beating and as he pulled away for air, he noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. He grasped Chris’ hands in his own.

“Chris? Baby? What is it?” The concern in Darren’s voice was impossible to ignore.

Chris blinked away a second tear and twisted his body around to lie in Darren’s lap, never letting go of his hand. He tried to calm his breathing before he spoke; eyes closed to avoid the look on Darren’s face that was threatening to break him completely.

“I…” He paused to breathe again. Darren waited, moving his thumb slowly across Chris’ fingers. Chris focused on the movement as hard as he could in an attempt to calm himself.

Letting out a sigh, he continued. “I love you. I feel like…I feel like the luckiest man on Earth. God that sounds like such a line…but I do. I am. I…you only know a scratch in the surface of how far I’ve come to be where I am” He paused. “Why me?” He opened his eyes and stared into Darren’s, searching for answers.

Darren paused, contemplating the question. While one hand kept a tight hold of Chris’, his other moved to run his fingers through his hair. Chris sighed into the touch and closed his eyes again.

“Why you? What do you mean baby?” Darren asked.

“I had the shit kicked out of me, daily, for years. And then, out of nowhere I get picked up by this insane rollercoaster of a show. I’ve grown up on this show, Darren. I came out on this show. And you…” he trailed off; gripping the hand he was holding even tighter. “How did I find you? I mean it. I’m the luckiest man on Earth.”

Darren bent down and kissed him softly again. “Let’s go home, Chris. I have a shelf full of movies and we can do something hot and spicy during…” Darren winked and laughed.

“You mean pizza, don’t you?” Chris laughed, reluctantly moving his head from the warmth of Darren’s’ lap to sit up and grab his bag.

“Well, yeah, obviously” Darren smirked, grabbing his own bag in one hand and Chris’ fingers in the other. “Let’s get out of here”.

.............................................................................................

They sang along with the radio as they drove to Darren’s. The roads were quiet, and they held hands as the streetlights sped past. 

As they pulled into Darren’s drive, Chris was the first to notice the unfamiliar car.

“You’ve got a guest” Chris said, looking at the car they were now parked next to and trying to see inside. “Who is it?” he asked.

Darren looked confused. “No idea…wait here a sec? Whoever it is, I’ll get rid of them-I have plans tonight” he smiled, kissing Chris before getting out of the car.

The flash of a camera hit him as soon as he stepped onto the driveway.

“What the fu…!?” he shouted, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes and see what was going on. As his vision recovered, he realised that he was surrounded. Three men, all with cameras pointing straight at him, stood around him. He realised they must have been waiting behind the parked car. What the hell was going on?

He looked back at his own car, and tried as hard as he could to gesture to Chris to stay where he was. As he turned back to the men in front of him, another three cars pulled into his drive. Before even coming to a complete stop, another eight paparazzi jumped out, rushing towards him. This was the first time in as long as he could remember that he had been scared. He had no idea what was going on, and the flashes of light seemed to be never ending.

Backing himself towards his car, he threw his hands in the air as if to surrender. “Guys!! What the hell is this? This is my home! What are you doing here?!”

A tall, skinny man in jeans and a black t-shirt lowered his camera and stepped toward him. Darren couldn’t help but flinch.

“Darren! Hey man! How are ya? We heard through the grapevine that you had company tonight! Is that true?” the man asked, trying to peer into the car Darren was now pressed against. “Who is it Darren? Who is in the car?”

Darren couldn’t believe his ears. He’d heard plenty of horror stories about paparazzi chasing down A listers at their own homes. But he was hardly a celebrity. What did they want with him and Chr…oh. Chris. Shit. He prayed as hard as he could that Chris would stay in the car. He didn’t need this. 

“Guys, listen” he said, voice trembling slightly as the men moved closer, hanging on his every word, cameras aimed and ready. “I appreciate the interest, I do. And you guys know that normally I’m more than happy to stop for a chat with you. But this? This is verging on creepy. You’re at my house! This is my space, guys. Why are you….?"

He was cut off as what felt like hundreds of camera bulbs slapped into his face and eyes. It was then that he heard the car door close. Chris.

Turning on his heels, he saw Chris’ face. It was pale white and glowing against the flashes of light. He looked terrified and was frozen to the spot.

“Chris…” Darren murmured, moving fast around to the other side of his car. He placed himself in front of the younger man, trying to shield him. 

“DARREN! CHRIS! ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER!? ARE YOU LIVING TOGETHER? WHY ARE YOU HERE CHRIS? DARREN!” The shouts merged together to the point that Darren couldn’t work out who was saying what. He felt Chris grasp onto his hand.

“Darren…I can’t…I have to…I’m not okay right now…” he heard Chris whisper to him, his voice shaking.

“Listen guys, you need to go or I’m going to have to call the cops. This is private property and you need to leave” he called, trying to sound as serious as he felt. “You need to leave” he repeated, squeezing Chris’ hand as hard as he could.

The man in the black t-shirt took a step back, and gestured to the others to do the same. Darren’s’ heart was racing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, as if to prove a point. 

“Thanks guys, please just head home and let me have the evening off, yeah?” he said-a much more polite version of what he actually wanted to say.

“Yeah man! No worries! No harm! Great to see you!” he heard, as the wave of flashes began to retreat. He would never understand paparazzi acting like they were his friends. As each car door closed, he felt the hand in his relaxing more and more. 

As the final car pulled out of the drive, Darren turned just in time to catch Chris as his legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed into his arms.

“Chris…baby….” He soothed. “Are you okay? Fuck man, I’m so so sorry. I had no idea…”

“I…what the hell just happened?” Chris asked, straightening himself to stand in front of Darren. “How did they know we were here? How do they know where you live?!” he asked, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Darren sighed. “I have no idea. I just…someone must have told them I guess? This is not what I had planned for tonight” he said, frowning. Taking Chris’ hand, he started to walk them toward to house but Chris stopped and pulled his hand free. Darren turned to him, his eyes full of confusion.

“Chris?”

“I have to go Darren. I can’t…not tonight. I’m freaking out.” He said, his voice quiet. “I’m going to call Lea and get her to come pick me up. I’m…I’m sorry” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Chris. Please. Don’t go?” he didn’t want to beg, but couldn’t bear to watch him walk away. But Chris was already dialling.

Looking into Darren’s eyes, Chris could feel the tears beginning to form in his own as Lea picked up.

“Lea?” he spoke quietly into his cell. “I’m at…I’m at Darren’s’. Something’s happened. Can you come get me? Please?”

Darren couldn’t hear Leas response, but his heart was close to breaking as Chris whispered “Ok, see in you in 5” and ended the call.

“Chris…I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say. Please just stay? We can talk? I just…please? Don’t go?” Darren begged, all thoughts of remaining strong now a distant memory.

Chris let out a half sob which he had been trying to hold back and Darren noticed how quickly his chest was still rising and falling.

“She’ll be here in a few minutes-she was already in the neighbourhood” Chris answered, determined not to break down more than he already was, and ignoring Darren’s’ pleas.

A car pulled into the driveway as the boys just stood in silence. Both in shock, both crying. Both not wanting what was about to happen.

Lea stepped out of her car and rushed toward Chris. 

“Chris? Are you ok?” she asked, placing her hands onto his arms. “What happened?”

Chris shook his head. “I can’t…I just…can we go? Please?”

Lea looked over to Darren. He was a wreck. Tears were streaming down his face as he moved toward Chris. Reaching out to him, he took him into his arms. His arms squeezed tighter than they should have. “I’m so sorry baby. I love you so much” he sobbed onto his shoulder. “I hate this. I want you to stay but I know you have to go. Call me later? I love you, you know that?" 

Chris nodded and stepped away from the hug and toward Leas car. As they pulled away from the house, he looked back to Darren. The image of him on the ground, sobbing, was one he’d never forget. Lea took his hand in silence as they drove into the night.

.................................................................................................. 

Lea handed Chris a coke as he sat on the couch. It had been a couple of hours since she had picked him up from Darren’s, and he had just finished telling her what had happened. His hands were still shaking.

“I can’t believe they were at his house, Chris. How did they know you were both going to be there?” she asked, her hand on Chris’ knee.

Chris sighed. “I have no idea. But I have never been that scared before in my life. And Darren was so calm but so scared and…God. I left him. I left him in a pile on the ground. Lea? What if they came back? What if they…?” Chris stood, and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

Lea stood and pulled him into a hug, rubbing small soothing circles into his back. “Shhh…Chris. They wouldn’t have gone back, ok? But…maybe you should call him?”

Chris nodded frantically and reached for his phone. He had 12 missed calls and they were all from Darren. He cursed himself for not switching his phone from silent after the shoot earlier that day.

Tapping Darren’s name, he waited for him to pick up. But it kept ringing. Darren’s ansafone eventually kicked in and Chris ended the call, hands shaking.

“He’s not picking up. Lea? What if they went back? I have to…”

A knocking at the door stopped him mid-sentence. 

Lea looked worried. “You don’t think…they wouldn’t….they wouldn’t come here??” she asked, panicked.

Chris walked to the door and opened it slowly. 

“Darren…” he breathed. He stepped into the doorway and pulled him into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Darren” he whispered into his ear. He felt Darren’s tears as they fell against his neck and shoulder. “I should never have left you”

They stepped into the room and Lea stood. “I should go” she said. “Are you both going to be ok?” she asked.

Chris looked at Darren, and Darren back at Chris. “Yeah. We’ll be ok” Chris smiled. “Thanks for tonight Lea, I owe you” Chris said.

“Don’t even mention it” Lea smiled, taking Chris’ hand a giving it a gentle squeeze. Smiling at Darren she added “Look after each other, ok? I’ll see you in the morning”. She grabbed her bag, and left the apartment.

Chris and Darren sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Chris, I…” Darren started.

“Don’t say you’re sorry again baby. None of this was your fault. I never should have left you” Chris said, his voice quiet and unsure.

“Chris, I don’t blame you for leaving. Neither of us signed up for this side of things. I had no idea this kinda thing even happened. I was so scared tonight. For me, sure, but mostly for you. This…” he gestured between them “This is so special, and I wanted to keep it ours for as long as we could. But we were naïve to think people wouldn’t talk. I hate that we have lost our privacy. And I hate that you were dragged into this tonight.”

He paused to take Chris’ hands. He kissed him softly, and turned him gently to lie against him.

“This isn’t what I wanted for tonight. I spoke to Ryan after you left. I had to call him. I told him what happened, and he was so angry. He’s put a call out to his team and they are watching the internet to see if any photos come from this. He wants to sue if anything gets released, because it was private property and it should never have happened.”

Chris looked shocked. Did Ryan really have the power to stop pictures being released?! He nuzzled closer into Darren’s side and breathed him in. He would never get used to how calm he could make him feel.

“So…for the rest of tonight, we’re going to try to forget what happened. We’re going to put it to the back of our minds and just…I just want to take care of you tonight. Is that ok?” Darren asked. Chris nodded.

He leaned forward and captured Chris’ lips in a passionate kiss. It started slow, but the urgency grew as they tried to lose themselves in each other and push every other thought away. Darren slid Chris down the sofa and moved to lie on top of him. The kisses deepened as Darren relaxed his weight onto Chris. Chris sighed and moved his arms to Darren’s sides to pull him closer.

Carding his fingers through his hair, Chris moved against Darren, pulling him in, grabbing at any part of him he could reach. Slipping a hand under his shirt to feel his skin, desperate to be closer.

“Darren…” Chris whispered.

“Yeah?” Darren replied, his breathing growing unsteady.

Chris pulled at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it. “Can you…?” he asked. 

Darren lifted slightly and pulled his shirt over his head, falling back onto Chris and moving his mouth to his neck. With his lips so close Chris could feel them against his skin, Darren whispered “You too”. He kissed him gently on his throat making Chris shudder, before lifting himself up again and helping Chris unbutton and slide off his shirt. He dropped it onto the ground.

Pressing his chest into Chris’, he moaned at the warmth of the skin beneath him. He had never felt this connected to anyone before. Like they were two parts of the same whole. Chris sighed beneath him.

“Should we…bedroom…?” Chris mumbled between kisses.

“Yeah?” Darren replied. “You sure?”

Chris kissed him hard, and gently rolled his hips upwards, showing Darren just how ‘sure’ he was. Darren groaned.

“Oh….ok…let’s…bedroom…” he stuttered. Chris laughed.

Darren stood and reached his hand out to Chris. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him deep, running his hands over the bare skin of Chris’ pale chest. Pulling away he took a step back to drink in the sight in front of him. Chris’ hair was ruffled and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes were wide and dark. “I am so in love with you” he whispered into his ear, before leading him into Chris’ bedroom.

“Lie down on the bed baby” Darren instructed, kissing him one more time before guiding him backwards toward the mattress. Chris allowed himself to be led, falling back onto the sheets gently. “Let me look after you tonight” Darren said, crawling to lay over him.

He reached his hands to run over Chris’ stomach, moving lower to undo the button at the top of his jeans. Sliding the zipper down, he moved his hands inside to rub small circles into the tops of Chris’ thighs. He couldn’t ignore the fact that Chris was already half hard.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop, k?” Darren said. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted Chris to see how much he wanted to be his.

Chris just nodded, as Darren slid his jeans of his legs and onto the floor. His thumbs worked under the elastic of his briefs and he looked Chris in the eyes for any signs of hesitation. He slipped them off and they joined his jeans on the floor of the bedroom. 

Chris’ breathing slowed, but his heart was racing. If they counted all the times they had been together it probably added to them seeing each other naked, but this was the first time it had been all at once. Chris couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful” Darren sighed, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Chris laughed, reaching out to undo Darren’s pants and watching as he shimmered out of them. Chris barely held back his gasp as he cast his eyes up and down Darren’s body, memorizing every inch…some more than others.

Darren lowered his waist to let their bodies meet in the most delicious way possible and Chris groaned.

“Fuuuck….Darren…that feels…” he stammered, pulling Darren closer to him in every way he possibly could before he slipped from his grasp. Chris frowned at the loss of contact, but his mouth dropped open as he felt the warmth of Darren’s’ breath hovering over his already aching cock. Lips followed, placing kisses to his thighs. Hands ran up and down his legs, and without warning, he was surrounded by the warmth of Darren’s mouth. 

His hands flew to Darren’s hair as he arched himself upwards. He felt a hand on his stomach, lowering him back onto the bed and he let out a moan as Darren’s mouth and tongue continued to make him feel things he didn’t think were possible. He wrapped his feet around Darren’s back, desperate to pull him closer. Darren responded by humming deep in his throat, sending shivers through Chris’ body that left his mouth as whimpers.

Removing his mouth, and wrapping a hand around Chris’ cock, Darren smiled up at him through his ridiculously long eye lashes. “You enjoying that baby?” he asked, smiling. His hand moved slowly as he replaced his mouth, not waiting for an answer to his obviously rhetorical question.

Chris grabbed Darren by the shoulders and pulled him up toward him, kissing him hard and rocking his hips to maintain some sort of friction. He was aching, desperate for relief. He wanted anything and everything that Darren wanted to give.

Darren pulled back from the kiss, and stroked a finger down Chris’ flushed cheek. “Can I…will you let me…make love to you?” Darren asked, stumbling over his words. 

Chris nodded slowly. “Yes. Please Darren. I want to feel you, want you so much”. Chris motioned toward his bedside table. Opening the drawer, Darren found a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He raised an eyebrow at Chris, smiling.

“I used to be a boy scout” Chris smiled back, laughing. “Always good to be prepared, right?”

“Oh yes” Darren smirked, taking a condom from the box and placing it at the end of the bed. He fell into another kiss, the urgency building in them both. He knew he wanted this and needed this as much as Chris did.

Opening the small bottle, he squeezed some of its contents onto his fingers. “I’ll go slow baby” he said. This was something new to both of them, and they would work it out together.

Darren moved his hand lower and Chris lifted his knees and let them fall apart as one slick finger found him. He shuddered as it circled him slowly, before gently pressing in. As Darren moved his finger, he couldn’t ignore how hot and how tight Chris was. Would he even fit? And if he did, would he last more than 10 seconds with that warmth around him? He couldn’t wait to find out. 

Looking up at Chris’ face to make sure he was enjoying this as much as he was, he slipped another finger in to join the first and was rewarded with the filthiest noises he had ever heard. Chris was shaking and pushing himself up off the bed. Darren groaned, realising Chris was trying to fuck himself on his fingers. 

He heard Chris whisper “More” and obliged, gently sliding a third finger inside and curling them gently. The shift in movement caused Chris to buck his hips clean off the mattress. “Now…baby…please…need you…” Chris stuttered, desperate for more.

Darren removed his fingers gently, and reached out for the foil packet behind him. This was it. This was what all the kisses and touches and whispers of love had been leading to.

He moved to kneel behind Chris, and placed a cushion underneath him. “I’ll go as slow as I can Chris…but…I can’t promise anything” he laughed. “Just watching you fucking my fingers…I’m so close its actually embarrassing” he smiled.

Chris smiled back at him, so blissfully comfortable in his presence. “Well, then lets both regress to being horny teenagers together and promise not to laugh when we last for 4 minutes tops…” he joked. “I just know I need you. And I don’t want to wait anymore”.

Darren smiled and moved his hips slowly forward, the tip of his cock pressing against Chris. He pushed forward, never taking his eyes from Chris’ face. He watched his eyes go wide as he slipped inside. He watched as his mouth fell open as he slowly went deeper. He watched as his eyes rolled back and his head fell back onto the pillows. He leaned forward, moving his face to Chris’ shoulder as he finally, finally, filled him completely. Chris was barely breathing as he placed a hand against Darren’s chest to still him.

“Just tell me when you want me to move baby” he whispered, kissing him gently and licking at his neck. 

He felt Chris nodding and felt his hands on his arse, urging him to move. He started a gentle rhythm, desperate to prolong the incredible sensations as long as possible but knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Between the touches and kisses, the noises Chris was making were threatening to destroy him. 

They moved together, building up to a faster pace, panting each other’s names and crying out as they both reached their release. Darren collapsed onto Chris and started to laugh. 

“I’m so sorry baby…” he giggled, feeling younger than he ever had.

“What for?” Chris asked.

Darren smiled. “I had this amazing image of us making love all night, and falling asleep whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears…but I hardly broke a world record” he laughed.

Chris smiled up at him as Darren gently rolled off and curled into his side. Chris moved to place his lips against his ear. “I love you. I love this. It couldn’t have been more perfect. Besides…” he kissed Darren’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. “We have plenty of time to practice”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other, dreaming of a world where they could be together with no judgement, no cameras and nothing but each other.

.............................................................................................................. 

Thursday AM

Chris wrapped the blanket closer to his body and sunk lower into the bed until he was half sitting, half lying. The warmth of the body next to him moved closer.

“Everything happens for a reason, right?” he asked, smiling at the eyes in front of him.

He heard a noise coming from the bathroom and his smile grew even wider. Darren stepped into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Hello gorgeous half naked man in my bedroom” he smiled. “Good shower?”

Darren moved toward the bed and sat next to him. His fingers ran through Brian’s fur and he kissed Chris softly. “Were you talking to the cat again baby?”

Chris grinned. Brian raised his paw and let it fall gently onto Chris’ arm. Rubbing between his ears, Chris smiled up at Darren. 

“He always was a good listener” he said.

Darren laughed, and kissed him again. “Go shower, you smell like you’ve been having sex all night…and we both know that ain’t true” He winked at Chris. “I’ll go make us some breakfast, yeah?”

Chris smiled and nodded, moving to get out of the bed. Stealing one last kiss, he headed into the bathroom.

When he was sure Chris was out of ear shot, Darren moved to sit next to Brian. 

“So, I hear you’re a good listener?” he said quietly. “Can I tell you a story about an amazing man who has flipped my entire world upside down?”

Unable to keep the stupid smile of his face, he gave the slightly overweight cat a scratch behind the ear and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.


	20. Original Song

“What do you think he wants to talk to us about?” Chris asked quietly. Concealed by the top of the table they were both sitting at, Chris wrapped his fingers around Darren’s’ and squeezed.

Darren looked lost in his own thoughts. “Maybe someone has leaked the photos?” he offered. His answer didn't seem to ease any of Chris' worries. “Or...” he added “Maybe we're getting a pay rise because our chemistry is just so damn good” he smiled and pressed a kiss to Chris' cheek, feeling him relax almost instantly.

They had been on set for less than thirty minutes that morning when Ryan had called them to his office. It had been three days since they had been cornered by the paparazzi at Darren’s’ house and they were both still on edge. Darren had been staying at Chris' house since it happened-too unnerved to stay on his own. Each day, he would travel alone from the studio to his house. He'd leave his car in his drive and take a taxi to Chris'. He just couldn’t risk anyone following his car to Chris' place. 

Practically living with Chris was…well, it was perfect. He just needed to remember to clean up after himself…but Chris assured him he was getting better. Falling asleep and waking up next to him was perfection (and the bits in between weren’t too bad either…). He even found himself making friends with Brian. However many occasions he ruined their “alone time”.

The door opened and Ryan walked in, smiling. Darren felt Chris' grip tighten on his fingers.

“Hey guys” Ryan said, taking a seat at the far end of the long table. He noticed how their arms were leading under the table top. “You don’t need to hide in here-you should know that by now” he smiled at them. They both exhaled and raised their hands to sit in front of them. “How are you both doing?” he asked. “I know it’s been a crazy couple days and I wanted to check in. We’ve got a few big scenes to shoot in the next few hours-although I doubt you’ll mind shooting them…” he smirked.

Darren looked at Chris, then back to Ryan. “It's....I guess it's just going to take some time to get used to the idea that people want to take our pictures. I guess the lack of privacy is just something we need to accept as part of this gig. I'm not used to it man…but, yeah. I am kinda looking forward to the shoot today”. He noticed Chris blushing next to him and smiled. “You know you are too” he winked, nudging his arm with his elbow.

Laughing, Ryan returned to the matter at hand. “So, as far as we know there have been no pictures released. I intend to keep it that way. But…we need to cover our ground. We will be doing a behind the scenes feature with you both today-this is the episode the fans have been waiting for…”

“Klainers” Darren smiled at Chris.

“Klainers…right…” Ryan agreed. “We’ll do the BTS and it’ll give you both an opportunity to set the record straight…no pun intended…”

“So what do you want us to say?” Chris asked.

“I’m not going to script this, guys. Just be natural. But Darren?”

“Yeah?”

“It probably wouldn’t hurt to tone down the heart eyes just a pinch, Mr Obvious”

……………………………

Heading to the set, Chris couldn’t help but feel nervous. He couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like this was the first time he was going to kiss Darren. But it was the first time Kurt was going to kiss Blaine. They had a few scenes to shoot before the kiss but that didn’t help calm the twisting sensation in his stomach. He wondered if Darren was feeling the same.

As Chris entered the studio, he saw Darren standing in the corner. The make-up artist was sorting the finishing touches before they began the shoot. Darren spotted him and smiled. Chris heard the make-up artist telling him to hold still and laughed, heading toward him.

The first scene was to be at the Dalton set. The Warblers were performing “Misery” and Chris had been directed to act “over it”-like he was completely bored by how much attention Blaine was receiving. From the second Darren burst through the doors, throwing his papers into the air, he knew it was going to take every acting skill he possessed to not just sit there and grin like an idiot in love.

As the song went on, he found himself sitting on a bench trying not to smile as Darren sang to him with his head on his shoulder. He was pretty sure that hadn’t been in the script. Mr Obvious indeed.

At the end of the song, there was a short scripted dialogue where Kurt confronts Blaine and tells him that he thinks he has too many solos-something about “Blaine and the pips”… Chris knew he was supposed to act pissed, but when he watched the playback he realised he couldn’t hold back the smirk that played at the corners of his mouth.

………………………………..

The crew break for lunch and Chris headed back to his trailer. Hanging his Warbler jacket on the back of the door, he reached for his cell. He hadn’t seen Darren leave the set when they had called lunch. He quickly tapped out a message and hit send.

Where’d you go? J

Placing his phone on the counter, he looked in his fridge for something to eat. Nothing. Not even a coke. Sighing, he opened the cupboard and reached for his cookie tin. It felt depressingly light. Opening the lid, he found a note. In hand writing that looked suspiciously like Darren’s. It read “Mmmm! COOKIES! P.S Sorry, I ate the last one-they were really good L D xx”. He was dating the cookie monster. Awesome.

Smiling, he retrieved his satchel from the corner of the room, grabbed out a snack bar that had seen better days and fell onto his stomach on the bed. His phone buzzed and he reached out to grab it, nearly falling off the bed in the process. “Smooth…” he muttered, opening the new message.

I went to find you! Where did YOU go?! Huh? Huh? I’m coming to your trailer. You’d best be there…or I’ll start singing Destiny’s Child at you when I find you. You have been warned ;)

Chris smiled, and not two seconds later there was a tap on his trailer door. Lifting himself so he was sitting, he called out that the door was already open.

A hand appeared around the door clutching a coke. Chris couldn’t help but smile. Another hand appeared with a sandwich from the cafeteria. Finally, a grinning face popped around the side of the door, holding a slightly wilted flower.

“I’m nuna fall ‘ver” Darren mumbled through clenched teeth.

“What?” Chris smirked “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that”

Darren groaned. “M. GUUNA . FALL . OOVER! ‘AKE THE FOWER ‘RIS!!!”

He was leaning so far into the doorway and had nothing to hold on with. Chris was nearly crying with laughter, but gave in and stood from the bed. He took the sandwich and coke and placed them on the counter, then reached for the flower. Darren grabbed his hand.

“Noo! You ‘ave to take it wivv your teeef! S’romatic!” Darren mumbled around the flower.

Sighing, Chris leaned forward to retrieve the flower. Just as he was about to take it between his teeth, Darren dropped it and kissed him instead. 

“You little…” Chris laughed, returning the kiss. 

“You can’t be mad at me” Darren said. “I bought you lunch”. He looked at his watch and groaned. “Aw maaaaan. We only have ten minutes to go and I wanted to get my cuddle on”. He pouted at Chris.

“Well, we can do both? Besides, you owe me for eating all my cookies”

Darren’s cheeks went red as he moved to sit next to Chris on the bed. “They were really good cookies Chris. Forgive me slash make me more?” he grinned.

Chris leaned back against the wall of the trailer, sandwich in hand. He pulled Darren next to him and he automatically curled into his side.

Chris sighed. “How could I possibly stay mad at you?” Darren nuzzled into him, resting his arm over Chris’ stomach. “Besides, I’m too nervous to be mad. I have the Blackbird scene up next. I have to make it amazing or Blaine won’t fall in love with Kurt”. He looked down at Darren who had practically latched himself to his side.

“You think THAT’S gonna be hard?!” Darren scoffed. “Blaine already loves Kurt! He just hasn’t realised yet! I have to try and act in love with Kurt without everyone realising I’m in love with you! That’s gonna be hard…imagine the fandemonium if THAT gets out!”

Chris laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly. Darren’s nails trailed across Chris’ stomach and moved lower onto his thigh as he deepened the kiss. 

Chris reluctantly slapped his hand away and held back his giggles as Darren pulled away from the kiss and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

“We have to go back” Chris sighed, kissing him one more time before moving to stand up. He grabbed the sandwich. “I’ll eat this on the way”. Taking Darren’s hand, they headed back to the set.

…………………………….. 

The Blackbird scene went well-they nailed it in just two takes. Almost a record for them. They would have made it in one, but Darren forgot to mime his part of the track because he was too busy staring at Chris. That suit fitted a little too well. 

When the director called “cut”, Chris was pulled away for a touch up and Darren remained sitting on the couch waiting for the next scene. His fellow Warbler, Trent, came over to sit with him.

“Hey D” he smiled. “I love Chris on that song-he sounded amazing didn’t he?”

Darren smiled in Chris’ direction. “Yeah he did”.

“Darren…” Trent paused, looking between his two friends. “Anything you wanna tell me? I mean, you’re an amazing actor, don’t get me wrong. But have you heard your new nickname recently?”

“Umm…no? Do I want do?”

Trent laughed and slapped him on the back as he stood to go back to his mark. “Mr Heart Eyes” he said, winking at Darren before walking away.

“Shit…” Darren muttered under his breath, wondering how many people were in on his new nickname. Ryan was going to kill him.

……………………………………… 

Lea had finally finished filming her scenes for the day and had rushed over to the Dalton set in time to catch “The Casket” scene. She knew it had been named that to stop spoilers leaking, but she also knew exactly what was going to be happening in that scene and couldn’t wait to see how Chris and Darren handled it. It was either going to be awkward as hell as they tried to “act” the kiss, or it was going to be ridiculously beautiful. She was pretty sure she knew which one would end up winning out.

Darren spotted her first as he entered the room. The set dressers were still putting the finishing touches to the space-laying out the little crystals and the metal frame for the casket on the table and arranging the furniture to look just right. Darren realised they’d come full circle. This was the room where Kurt had first spoken to Blaine. And now here they were. About to have their first kiss. Shit. He hadn’t realised just how nervous he actually was. 

“Hey Dare!” Lea called, beckoning him over. “You ready for this?” she asked.

Darren sighed. “I think so? I don’t know man…I just…I know how much this means to the fans, and to Chris, and I don’t want to screw it up!”

Lea laughed. “Are you actually kidding me right now?! You guys are gonna nail this! If anyone can pull this off, it’s you two. So shut up and go and do your thing” She nudged his arm with her elbow and winked at him.

Chris sat in the chair and examined the glue gun in front of him. Darren moved toward him. “Nervous?” he smiled. 

“A little…” Chris confessed. “How do you want to do this? Just what feels right?”

Darren winked at him and wiggled his hips.

“Oh my god. Stop that!” Chris laughed, rolling his eyes. But it worked. Chris could already feel himself relaxing. 

“Take a deep breath and just… go for it, I guess. They’re gonna want to do a few takes I’d imagine to get all the angles, so just…enjoy it” Darren smiled again and let his arm brush Chris’ back as he moved to his mark and waited for the call to start shooting.

As the director called “Action”, Chris felt his heart speed up. He just needed to remember to breathe. And not to make an idiot of himself. Easy.

Darren entered the room, channelling Blaine to perfection. He tried to steady his hand on the glue gun as he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. 

“What’s that?” Darren/Blaine smiled.

Chris took a breath. “I’m decorating Pavarotti’s casket” he sighed.

“Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice”. Chris could hear Darren’s nerves in his voice and realised that he had been bluffing the whole time. He was just as anxious.

“Do tell?” Chris/Kurt asked.

Darren paused for a second. “Candles. By Hey Monday” he breathed, looking Chris in the eyes and swallowing. Chris watched as his Adams apple bobbed nervously in his throat.

“I’m impressed. You’re usually so top 40”

“Well, I just wanted something a little more…emotional” Darren said, sitting gracefully beside Chris at the table. 

Chris could already feel the heat starting to build in his cheeks as the director called cut.

“Great so far guys, awesome. I love the nerves between the characters-very realistic. We’ll carry on from the last line-Chris you’re up next.”

Scanning the room, Chris spotted Lea watching them. She gave him a smile and the thumbs up as he waited for the call for action.

“Why did you pick me to sing that song with?” he asked.

Darren looked him in the eye and paused. For a second, Chris was worried that he had forgotten his line. This was Darren after all…

Closing his eyes as if to jog his memory, Darren continued. “ Kurt…there is a moment when you say to yourself.. ‘Oh! There you are! I’ve been looking for you forever’ ”

Darren reached out and took his hand and Chris dropped his gaze to stare at it. That wasn’t in the script.

“Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me. About you.”

“CUT!” the director shouted. Chris wanted to physically punch him.

“Awesome, awesome! Doing great guys. We just want to reset the cameras-we’ll be good to go in 5. Hold that thought!”

Chris turned to Darren who had a “What the hell?!” look on his face, and smiled. 

“Directors…talk about killing a moment” he laughed. Darren nodded and squeezed his hand gently before moving it away. He turned to Lea. “How’s it looking from over there?” he called.

Lea grinned like a crazy person. “It’s awesome, you guys! Chris, you’re so cute when you blush!”

That, of course, made his cheeks darker still. Just in time for the call for places.

“Let’s get on with it” Darren said smiling, before leaning closer to Chris. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for hours” he whispered.

“Action!”

Darren took a second to compose himself before continuing the dialogue.

“You…you move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you”. 

Chris noticed his eyes drop to his lips and knew what was coming next. 

His heart was beating hard and he couldn’t hold back the sliver of a grin which crept across his lips as Darren moved towards him. The script called for a kiss which was lovely and romantic. Darren clearly had other ideas, and Chris wasn’t going to complain.

As their lips met, Darren’s’ hand went into his hair. It was almost as if his hand was on auto pilot. Chris breathed him in, moving his own hand to cup his cheek as he gently, and hopefully subtly, slipped his tongue passed Darren’s’ lips-giving him all that he had. He swore he heard one of the crew whistle at them, but couldn’t come close to giving a single shit. 

As they finally pulled back, Chris dropped his hands to the table with a thud. He couldn’t help but stare back at the man in front of him who wore a giddy smile on his face that matched his own.

“We should…we should practice” Darren stammered.

Smiling, Chris used his last ounce of sanity to remember his line. “I thought we were”. His heart was still racing as Darren moved towards him again, faster and more assured, kissing him hard. 

Chris latched his hand into his hair to pull him closer, completely missing the call to cut. Twice, apparently. It wasn’t until he heard Lea clear her throat loudly that he pulled away, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.

“That was…well…that was great guys. I think we, err… I think we got what we needed. You should go get ready for your BTS shoot. We’ll….well, we’ll let you know if we need you back” the director stammered.

Turning back to Darren, Chris noticed how dark his eyes had become. Not saying a word, he stood and moved toward the door. He knew Darren would be right behind him.

……………………………………….

The knock on the trailer door couldn’t have been timed any worse. Chris was kneeling on the floor in front on the couch. Darren was sitting with his pants around his ankles, hand threaded through Chris’ hair. Pulling off him with an obscene pop, Chris looked up at Darren.

Darren’s’ eyes said it all. “Seriously?! What happened to ‘If the trailer is rockin’, don’t come knockin’?” he whined.

“Who the hell is it?” Chris called, laughing.

“It’s your boss, Christopher” Ryan called back.

“Shit!” Darren cursed, rushing to stand and pull his clothes back on, nearly kneeing Chris in the face in the process. Once dressed, he pressed kisses to Chris’ face to apologize. 

Chris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand (a gesture which made Darren’s’ eyes go even wider than they already were) and whispered to Darren to “Sit down and cross your legs already”.

Opening the door, Chris smiled as innocently as he could. No chance that was working with Ryan. 

Ryan looked in Darren’s’ direction. He was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. His face was flushed and he was resting his hands in front of his crotch.

Looking back at Chris, he noticed that his lips were swollen and his hair was a mess. His Dalton tie was loosened and the top buttons of his shirt were open. 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the monster he had created. “Okaaaay then…” he smiled. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see any of…” he waved his hands in front of him “…this. But you need to be looking like two young private school boys in 10 minutes for your BTS shoot. And I don’t mean two young private school boys who have just been up to no good in a trailer. Got it?”

Chris and Darren both stared at their feet before mumbling “Yessir” in union.

“Oh god…what am I going to do with you both?” he laughed, and turned to leave the trailer. 

The second the door closed, Chris burst out laughing. Darren groaned.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chris smiled.

“I just…it’s not…Chris!” he whined, moving his hands from his crotch where his erection hadn’t calmed in the slightest. “I can’t go back to set like this!”

Chris moved towards him, smiling. “Well…I can do my hair pretty quick, and I know you can when you need to…and he did say we had ten minutes…so…”

Darren had his pants off before Chris could even finish his sentence.

……………………………………..

Ryan sighed as he spotted them running onto the set. He looked at his watch. They were dressed, their hair was perfect and they were only 5 minutes late, so he guessed he had to give them some credit…

The idea was that they were going to film Chris talking about the episode. It had been purposefully unscripted, but Ryan knew they could handle it.

Sitting in the chair in front of the camera, Chris was feeling in love and giddy. Two things that were bound to lead to BTS gold as far as he was concerned. He just hoped the crew agreed.

“I didn’t get an original song myself” he started. “I feel like there’s so much there that they could write about.” He paused, before starting to sing the first things that came into his head. “Ooooh Blaaaine. You drive me insaaaane. Ooohhh”. Smiling to himself, he continued. “I miss the New Directions. Now I’m with these Warbler infections” He chuckled, and tried to compose himself. “That’s just all off the top of my head” he joked, to nobody in particular. The crew nodded, as if they wanted him to carry on. Either that or they had no idea how to deal with a crazy person.

He thought about his next move for a second before carrying on. “I miss Mercedes”…and then just like that he came up with the best line he could have possibly thought of. “And my single ladies!” before laughing to himself. Who knew he was such a gifted song writer…he made a note to impress Darren later with his impromptu writing skills.

He spoke about how nervous he was to do Blackbird, and lied that he wasn’t nervous about the kiss itself. He figured “Damn Darren, I need a cigarette now!” was more appropriate than “Damn Darren, I need to blow you right now”…

The shoot seemed to be going well as Darren entered the room with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

“We were just talking about the kiss” he smiled up at him. He saw how twitchy and nervous he got and decided to run with it.

“First off, you never called me after…” he joked, trying to fight back a smile and failing quite miserably. He revelled in how he could turn Darren into a stammering mess.

“Listen…I’m not…I…I…I can’t play that easy to get, y’know? It’s like, first…first kiss…” he stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other. “I’m embarrassed...I’ve been put on the spot…”

“I mean, I don’t kiss and tell…unless it’s on camera” Chris joked, loving how Darren was falling apart next to him.

“Y’know….like many relationships, I think I’m just gonna….run away” Darren smiled, and sloped off past the cameras, leaving Chris laughing. 

The director called cut, and said they were great-his exact words were “Really natural, nice work”. Method acting had its perks, apparently.

…………………………………….

When they were finally finished for the day, they headed to the parking lot. Darren checked to make sure no one was nearby before softly kissing Chris’ cheek. “I’ll see you soon” he smiled, before moving toward where his car was parked.

“Do you want me to pick up some take out?” Chris called to him.

“Sure” Darren smiled. “You choose. I feel like I could sleep for a week after today!” Smiling, he hopped into the driver’s seat.

As usual, he drove back to his place. He went into his apartment and took a quick shower, washing his hair free of gel. He grabbed a clean shirt for the morning and called a taxi. 

Ten minutes or so later, he heard the car pull up and the beep of horn. He made his way outside and toward the waiting vehicle, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

Darren gave him the address and the car pulled out of the drive. He reached for his phone and texted Chris to let him know he was on his way. He received a response almost instantly.

I got Thai food, so you’d better hurry. Brian is eyeing up your shrimps ;) 

Grinning to himself, he leaned against the window and watched the world go by. He was awoken from his day dreaming by the voice of the driver.

“I recognise you, don’t I?” the driver asked, peering at him through the rear view mirror.

Shit. “I dunno man, do you?” Darren asked, a half assed attempt of a smile on his tired face.

“You on TV or something?” he asked. “Oh, I got it! You’re the gay kid on that singing show, right? My kid is obsessed. She’s gonna freak when she hears I had you in my cab!”

Darren smiled a genuine smile. “That’s awesome dude. Tell her I said hi!” As happy as he was for the positive energy, he hoped that would be the end of the conversation-he was way too tired for over curious cab drivers.

It looked like he was out of luck. While the driver told him all about his daughters’ obsession with the show, Darren fired a text to Chris to tell him to wait in the house and not come out to meet him. That was the last thing they needed.

When they finally pulled up at Chris’ place, Darren thanked the driver and tipped him generously, signing a slip of paper for the guys’ daughter.

He waited for the cab to leave before tapping on the door. When it opened, he was greeted by Chris, who was already in his boxers and an old t-shirt, clearly as ready for sleep as he was. He fell into his arms and breathed him in.

“Mmm…you smell like Chris” he smiled, yawning. He nuzzled his face into his shoulder and Chris backed them into the lounge. 

They sat on the couch and devoured the rest of the Thai (with Chris constantly having to scold Brian for begging…even though technically it was Darren’s’ fault for slipping him shrimp when he didn’t think Chris was looking…) while Darren told him about his ride over.

“Well, you’re here now” he smiled, as Darren put his take out box down and curled into his lap. “Long day, huh?” he asked, running his fingers through Darren’s freed curls.

“The longest” Darren mumbled. “But on the upside, I got to make out with this really hot guy all day and he nearly got me fired because he couldn’t control himself”. He smirked up at Chris, who responded by leaning down and kissing him gently. 

“Well…” Chris said, “I’d love to go for round two, but we’re both all clean and showered…”

“And sleepy as hell” Darren added, raising a finger in the air to emphasise his point.

“And sleepy as hell” Chris agreed, kissing him again. “Bed?” he asked softly.

“Bed” Darren agreed, nodding as energetically as he could.

They dragged themselves off the sofa and made their way to the bedroom. Chris chuckled as they entered the room.

“What’s funny baby?” Darren asked softly, fighting a yawn.

“Nothing. It’s just…” he pointed at where Brian was curled up on the bed. “I used to tell Brian how I’d never have anything non-furry in my bed. And now…well, I guess you’re still furry…” he smiled, ruffling Darren’s’ curls. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“Mmmhhmm” Darren agreed, smiling and nodding. “Love you” he added, falling into the bed and pulling Chris with him. 

He wrapped himself into Chris' side and groaned as Brian climbed onto his hip, curling up for the night. Well, he figured, at least it was better than the evil glares he normally received. It took a surprisingly short amount of time before the room was filled with contented snores and the occasional murmur of "Bloody cat...".


	21. And We Can Stay All Day

Chris woke that morning to a face full of curls and boy. He couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Today was the rarest of days-a mutual day off. The script for the latest episode-titled “A Night of Neglect”-only featured a very small scene with them both which they wouldn’t be shooting until the next afternoon. Not only would that give them the luxury of a well-earned sleep in, but also a chance to just be. Chris loved his job, and knew Darren did too. But nothing compared to being behind closed doors, far away from the public eye, in a warm bed with the man he had chosen. Nothing could come close.

Rolling onto his back, he stretched his limbs from fingertip to toe and instantly felt Darren stir next to him. An arm was flung over his lower stomach, a leg over his own, and a head appeared on his chest. Hazel eyes looked up at him through unfairly long lashes and a mop of bed hair.

“Good morning” Chris smiled down at him, weaving his fingers through his curls and inhaling deeply. “How did you sleep?”

Darren just smiled, sliding his hips oh-so-lightly against Chris' own and hooking his leg slightly closer. “Mmm...Morning baby” he sighed, his brain still half asleep even if other parts clearly weren't.

The sun was peeking through the edges of the curtains, and morning was creeping toward them. But today was different. No rehearsals, no early call times, no directors or choreographers to order them around, no hiding. Nothing but each other. The outside world could wait.

Chris rolled onto his side to face Darren and looped his arm around his waist, resting his hand just under his shirt on the small of his spine. He drew small circles there, loving the feel of sleep-warm skin under his fingertips as Darren groaned his appreciation at the touch and worked his leg between Chris' own. 

“ 'M just gonna...” Darren started, before moving his face closer and pressing a soft kiss to Chris' mouth. Chris breathed him in, slipping his other hand under the hem of his shirt and kneading at the skin there. Darren giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asked, breaking the kiss.

“You’ve been hanging out with Brian too much, that’s what” he responded.

“Darren, this isn’t the first time-and I highly doubt it will be the last-but I genuinely have no idea what you are talking about”.

Smirking, Darren placed his hands on Chris’ chest and closed his fists. He began working them into his shirt and mock-purred into Chris’ ear, sending shivers down his spine. “This familiar at all?” he grinned. Chris pinched his arm.

“Smart ass. Shut up and keep kissing me. I was enjoying that”. 

Laughing, he pulled Darren in and smiled into the kiss. They kissed slow. It was a luxury they didn’t have very often. Hot, rushed make out sessions in trailers between scenes were fun, but Chris had missed this. The way Darren’s lips felt pressed against his. The way his tongue would move against his own, slowly becoming firmer as their breathing became heavier. The taste of him, morning breath and all. The noises he would make as Chris worked his hands into his hair and wound curls around his fingertips. He was addicted to it all.

His hands slid lower, until his wrists were resting over the waistband of Darren’s boxers, his thumbs hooked under the elastic and his hands spread over the flesh beneath them. Darren bucked forward at the contact and their waists connected.

“Guess I’m not the only one with some parts that woke up early” Darren winked; rubbing himself against Chris and hearing the boy next to him lose the battle to contain his whimper. “You’re so cute when you’re needy baby” he added, pressing closer still.

“Darren…you started this…” Chris practically growled between kisses. “Finish it”.

Sliding his tongue over Chris’ lower lip, Darren began an agonisingly slow pace of working his hips forward and up, down and back. The friction through their boxer-briefs was delicious - somewhere between too much and not quite enough. Darren’s knee pressed in between Chris’ legs, and the overload of sensations was making Chris dizzy.

Darren rolled them so he was straddling Chris’ waist and felt him shiver and arch his hips, so obviously desperate for friction. Keeping his body raised slightly and watching as Chris subconsciously thrust into thin air, he scrambled at the hem of Chris’ shirt and pulled it over his head before removing his own-only breaking his contact with Chris’ mouth when he absolutely had to. 

“Darren!” Chris moaned, raking his fingertips down Darren’s spine as the frustration of no contact where he desperately needed it began to take its toll.

Darren placed his hands on Chris’ shoulders and dropped forward, his tongue tracing the side of Chris’ throat, before grinding his hips down and feeling Chris shudder beneath him, his fingertips gripping Darren’s hips so tight they threatened to leave bruises.

He kept the pace slow, leaning into Chris’ ear. “This better baby?” he whispered, continuing the steady slide of his cock against Chris’ own. Chris nodded his head against him, trying to pull him down harder and faster. Darren wasn’t going to give in that easily. Besides, he was enjoying the noises Chris was making far too much.

Moving the tip of his tongue in circles on Chris’ neck, he felt as Chris dropped his knees apart even further and tried to work his own hips up. He trailed his lips up to his ear. “You gonna come in your pants, baby? Worked you up so good?” He sucked at the pressure point below his ear and felt as Chris bucked up and cried out against him.

Scratching his fingertips down the soft, pale skin of Chris’ torso, Darren watched the goosebumps appear as his every hair stood to attention. His lips followed the same path, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved. He circled Chris’ nipple a few times before capturing it into his mouth and sucking-flicking the hardened tip with his tongue. 

“Shit!” He cursed. “That…ohh… feels….”

“Use your words, baby” Darren mocked, grinning and switching to his other nipple to repeat the action. His cock was so close to Chris’ but still too far away. Chris groaned beneath him and the noises only added to the pain in his own groin. This teasing wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Please…so close…please Darren…” Chris begged, his hands grasping onto Darren as if he was terrified he would disappear completely without something to ground him.

His legs wrapped tight around Darren’s ankles as finally, finally, Darren rocked into him faster and harder. 

Their lips connected again and they breathed and moaned into each other’s mouths as they met each other movement for movement. Darren pulled away from the kiss to whisper into Chris’ ear as he got closer and closer to his breaking point.

“You love this don’t you?" He kissed him hard, working his hips faster. "Waking up hard?" He linked their hands, holding Chris' above his head. "The teasing?" Moved his hips in circles, rubbing softer before thrusting down. "Makes you crazy, doesn’t it?”

Chris whimpered and nodded, turning his face to kiss him again. Darren took his bottom lip and bit down gently before moving his tongue back to Chris’ neck and ear. Chris was falling to pieces.

“Come for me Chris” Darren whispered into his skin.

And Chris was gone. Stuttering his hips against Darren’s and gasping his name. His grip on Darren’s arse tightened and he pulled his cock tight against his own as he came. The pooling warmth, the noises Chris was making and the perfection of the boy beneath him as he fell apart sent Darren over the edge seconds later, and they panted into each other and held on tight.

“Well, damn” Darren mouthed into Chris’ neck. “That’s gotta be the best way to wake up”.

Chris was silent, still trying to catch his breath. Darren’s orgasm recovery time was clearly much faster than his own.

“I came in my pants” he managed. 

Darren laughed and kissed his nose, mouth and forehead before rolling off him and curling into his side. “Yes, yes you did” he grinned, working his fingers into Chris’ hair.

They remained pressed against each other in silence, Darren’s head on Chris’ chest as he listened to the sound of his heart beating and felt the rise and fall of every breath he took. He could have stayed there forever, but his brain seemed to wake again, and his thoughts began racing a mile a minute.

Checking the clock to find it was already gone 10am, he stretched and sat up in the bed. Chris groaned at the loss.

“Less of that Mister. We have to shower. I have plans for this new morning with you”. Winking, he shimmied off the bed and started to walk toward the bathroom, peeilng off his underwear as he went. 

Less than two seconds later, he popped his head back into the bedroom.

“WAY more fun if you come too” he smiled, holding his hand out for Chris. 

Groaning, Chris rolled out of the bed and grabbed blindly for Darren’s hand. He was certain now that this boy would be the death of him. And what a way to go.

\-----------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, they were finally showered, dressed and almost presentable to the outside world. And Chris still had no idea what Darren was planning. All he knew was that a day that started how his had couldn’t possibly be too bad.

As he poured their coffee, Darren came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His chin rested on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I love today. And you. And coffee. I love coffee too” he smiled.

Chris turned in his arms to face him.

“So, are you going to tell me what we are doing with the rest of the day?” he asked.

Darren grinned. “Well, Mr Colfer. I thought we would finish our coffees and then I’m taking you out. In the car.”

“Well, that makes everything so much clearer. Thanks…” Chris jested.

Darren poked him in the ribs, and set their coffees on the table. Sitting, he felt Brian rub against his legs and heard a pathetic meow from under the table.

“Chris, baby? Did you feed the beast?” he asked.

“Shit! No! I thought you did!!” Chris hurried to the cabinet, and pulled out a bag of dry food. Brian went ballistic, practically screaming at them both.

“I’m so sorry boy” Chris apologised, pouring food into his bowl and scratching the base of his tail. “Blame your other daddy. He’s very distracting…”

“Hey!! Not my fault, man. How do you expect me to wake up and just remember how to be a human when you’re lying next to me?! Not gonna happen. Nope”

Chris flashed him his best bitch eyes, then took his place at the table to drink his now luke-warm caffeine fix.

They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence until Darren spoke. 

“So…his other daddy, huh?” he said, winking at Chris.

“Shut up”.

\-----------------------------------------------

As Chris headed toward the door and pulled on his jacket, he noticed Darren sneak two bags from the fridge and hide them behind his back.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Ignoring the question, Darren simply gestured toward the door. “After you” he smiled.

They made their way to Chris’ car, and Chris hopped into the driver’s seat on auto pilot. Darren clearly had other ideas. After placing his precious secret cargo into the trunk, he re-opened Chris’ door and simply said “Out”.

Annoyed, but intrigued, Chris moved into the passenger seat and Darren took his place. 

He shifted the seat forward and adjusted the mirror, muttering about how he was “Still waiting for a growth spurt”. Chris just grinned and kissed his cheek.

As they drove, Chris could tell they were heading away from the main city. Curiousity peaked, he turned to Darren.

“Will you tell me yet where we’re going?” he asked.

“Nope” Darren answered, although he immediately started humming.

“Darren?”

“Yes baby?”

“Are you humming ‘We’re going to the zoo’? And, if you are, does that mean we’re going to the zoo?”

“Fuck” Darren cussed under his breath, looking frustrated. “Was I humming that out loud??”

Chris laughed and squeezed his hand where it rested on the steering wheel. “You were. And, based on your reaction, I’m guessing were going to the zoo…oh, hang on-you just missed the turning?”

“Think you’re so smart, don’t ya Colfer?” he grinned. A few minutes later he turned into a road Chris didn’t recognise at all.

“Griffith Park?” he questioned.

“Griffith Park” Darren confirmed, turning the car into the small parking lot and looking smug.

The parking lot was practically empty, with only two other vehicles there. One of the perks of having a weekday free from work.

Stepping from the car, Chris stood on the spot and moved in a circle, taking in his surroundings. 

“What…what is this place?” he asked, taking in the strange rock formations and structures that looked very obviously man made.

Darren was bouncing on the spot, clearly delighted with himself.

“This, Christopher, is the old zoo. My folks bought me and Chuck here when we were kids. They told us all about it-how it was built back in 1912. When it closed in the 60’s, and they opened the new zoo, it was decided that instead of demolishing it, it would be turned it into the coolest-slash-creepiest picnic park EVER. I haven’t been here since I was young, but I wanted to bring you somewhere different. Plus…” he paused, moving toward Chris and taking his hand. “I knew it would be empty. Kinda off the tourist trail, y’know?” He placed his free hand on the back of Chris’ head and moved towards him, brushing his lips softly against Chris’ own.

Chris sighed into the kiss, and then pulled back. He looked worried.

“They took the lions with them, right?”

Darren laughed, kissed him again (mostly just because he could) and moved to the back of the car. Opening the trunk, he removed the two bags and handed one to Chris. 

“No peeking inside” he ordered, waving a finger at Chris. 

“Sir, Yessir” Chris quipped.

“Follow me” Darren smiled, grabbing Chris’ hand again and leading them into the park.

Chris marvelled at the old enclosures-now open and surrounded by grassy areas, trees, and shaded picnic benches. This place was awesome.

They made their way to a table tucked into the corner of some old stone walls which Chris assumed must have housed big cats at some point. Darren sat at the bench of the table and used his ridiculously expressive eyebrows to gesture to Chris to do the same. 

He took the bag from Chris and opened it. Inside, were triangular cut sandwiches (no crusts, of course)-some filled with cheese, others with cucumber. He removed a round cardboard container of soft cheese triangles, a bag of tortilla chips and a container of salsa. He grinned from ear to ear.

“This is the exact picnic we had when I was here with Chuck and my parents." He bounced excitedly in his seat until Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re too much, you know that?” he giggled, resisting the urge to bop Darren on the nose. He was just…adorable. “So…what’s in the other bag?”

“Well…” he started, opening the bag in front of him. “I know you like the finer things in life too, so I have this…” he produced a punnet of strawberries and placed them on the table. “And, I have this”. He lifted two plastic glasses and a glass bottle of sparkling grape juice. Chris raised his eyebrow.

“Sparkling grape juice disguised as wine, Darren? Really?” he smirked.

“We’re both driving” he explained.

“And underage…” Chris added, winking at him.

“That too” Darren agreed, exaggerating his wink back.

They spent the next hour or so passing sandwiches and chips back and forth. Once they’d had their fill, they moved to sit in the grass. Darren leaned against the walls with Chris between his legs, back pressed to his chest. The afternoon sun warmed their skin as Darren passed down a glass of luke warm grape juice to the beautiful man in front of him. 

He raised his own glass towards him. “To days off” he declared.

Tapping the plastic glasses together, Chris turned to kiss him. “To days off” he agreed, nestling into Darren’s chest and sipping the sweet liquid.

They talked about nothing and everything and fed each other strawberries as the sun moved lower in the sky. Time seemed to pass so slowly. It was as if the sun realised just how rare these moments were. Even if they neither man realised how rare they would soon become.

\-----------------------------------------------

As the sky became darker, they started to make their way back to the parking lot. They passed tiny old metal cages (which Chris couldn’t believe had ever been suitable for animals-he was still impressed by how well the workmanship was holding up though) and walked hand in hand along the paths, not spotting a single soul other than a little old lady out walking her dachshund. 

Darren declared that he wanted to adopt them both.

When they reached his car, Chris hopped into the driver’s seat. He pushed the seat back to make room for his legs, and they started the drive back to Chris’ house. There was no question in Darren’s mind about whether he should get Chris to drop him at his place. It just didn’t feel like home anymore.

As Chris drove through the fading light, Darren twined their fingers together.

“So…” he started. “Did you like the zoo?”

Chris smiled. “I loved the zoo baby. Best date ever. Not sure how I’m ever going to top that. I genuinely have no idea how you come up with things like that”.

Darren tapped his nose as though he held the key to the world’s biggest secret and switched the radio on.

His laughter immediately filled the car, and he began to sing along.

“Let you put your haaaands on meeee in my skin tight jeeeans, I’ll be your teenage dream tonight…” he sang, purposefully and obnoxiously off key. Chris laughed until he remembered he needed to watch the road, and settled for joining in.

Just as obnoxiously and just as off key.

Yes. The outside world could wait.


	22. Born This Way Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Just a quick note from me…I have no idea about timelines etc. with the show. I don’t know how long each episode takes to shoot. I know that Ryan wouldn’t be the first person to talk to them about their personal lives. That’s the joy of fiction, you see. You get to make it up as you go ;) 
> 
> I also know that Chris and Darren were aware of the crazy after “They kissed” was trending on Twitter; however I decided I liked them better oblivious. It’s just much more fun picturing Darren’s confused face. Ok? Ok ;) This will be a two part-er…so, enjoy!

When the alarm sounded at 5am the next morning, Chris put the pillow over his head. Who the hell decided that a logical call time was 6.30am? Sure, they had suffered through much earlier call times, but after a day off? And a serious lack of sleep? Not that the lack of sleep had been entirely Chris' fault. He'd tried so hard to get an early night. And they had been in bed by 9pm. It was just...well, they hadn't really slept.

Darren had stayed at Chris' house again that evening. It wasn't even a question any more. His toothbrush had moved in, along with several changes of clothes and a questionable amount of brightly coloured socks that Chris kept finding in the strangest places. After Darren swore he always put them in his allocated drawer, they eventually discover Brian stealing them and, for some unknown reason, hiding them somewhere for later.

“Baby?” Chris mumbled from beneath his pillow.

“Nope. He's not here” was the grumbled response.

Smiling, Chris lifted his head and poked Darren’s' side with his finger. “Wakey wakey?” he tried.

Without warning, the sheets that had been covering him disappeared.

“Hey! That's not fair! I was being nice!” Chris pouted.

Darren had pulled the blankets around himself, turning them into some sort of nest. His head poked out from the top of the duvet, and he raised his eyebrows at Chris' naked body.

“I'll make you a deal” he began. “I'll wake up...but only if you let me have five more minutes of naked Chris cuddles. Because for some unknown reason I clearly untangled myself from you at some point last night, and I feel like I missed out”.

Sighing, but smiling, Chris pulled the covers out from around him and slid next to Darren, tucking the sheets back around them both.

“We're like a boy burrito” Darren mused, a smile playing on his lips.

Moving closer until they were chest to chest, Chris kissed his nose. “And you're an idiot who is going to make us both late”.

“But I'm YOUR idiot” Darren countered, before giving Chris' hand a gentle squeeze and reluctantly climbing out of the bed. “Shower?” he asked, stretching his arms over his head before reaching one out toward Chris.

“Lead the way” Chris replied, taking his hand. “I like the view”.

….......................

When Darren and Chris arrived onto the set an hour or so later, they weren't surprised to see Lea's car already in the lot. Hand in hand, they strolled to her trailer to catch up for the day. 

“What gossip do you think she has for us this morning?” Chris asked.

“No idea. I just love catching up with her. She's awesome” Darren gushed.

“You got a little crush there?” Chris laughed, squeezing his hand.

“I have a huge crush. A big fat star struck crush on her ridiculous talent. Just don't tell her I told you that. I'll never hear the end of it” Darren smiled.

Chris tapped on the trailer door and as Lea opened it, both Chris and Darren took a step back, mouths open.

“Oh my god…Lea” Chris gasped. “What happened to you? Are you ok??” He stepped towards her placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Darren just stared in shocked silence. Lea’s face was bruised and swollen-she looked like she had two black eyes and, most likely, a broken nose. 

And she was…smiling?

“Looks pretty good, right?” she turned to the side so they could see the full effect. “I’ve been here for a couple hours already to get this” she gestured to her face “up and running. The guys here are artists, I’m sure of it”.

“It’s…it’s make up?” Darren asked, still staring.

“Sure is! Apparently, Rachel is considering a nose job today after Finn nearly broke her nose with his amazing dance moves.” She paused, before adding “So, are you coming in or…?” She moved to the side to open up the doorway.

Chris sat on her couch, and Darren, who was still in his sleep fuelled auto-pilot phase, sat next to him and curled into his side.

“You guys are adorable. Have I told you lately that I’m crazy happy for you?”

“Just a few times…” Chris’ lip twitched, his fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of Darren’s neck. “We’ve got a crazy long day today…and tomorrow for that matter.”

“Right! You guys have that Paleyfest thing tonight too, right? Are you ready for all the interrogations?” she asked. “I wish I could come, but I made plans ages ago and I just can’t get out of them.”

Darren stirred, sitting upright on the couch. “Interrogation?”

“You are aware which episode screened a couple nights ago, right? Or have you been too, y’know, pre-occupied to check your social media?” She opened her laptop and typed “Klaine” into google.

“Oh my…” Chris started, staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him.

“You have no idea, Christopher. ‘They kissed’ was trending on Twitter last night!” She turned to Darren and grinned. “You’d better have some witty answers prepared, because I can guarantee everyone is going to want to know just how good a kisser our boy Chris is”.

“Oh man…I have a feeling that tonight is either going to be awesome or scary as hell.” He shifted to look up at Chris. “What do you think?”

Chris leant down and kissed him softly on the lips. “I think tonight will be, to quote one of my favourite actors, totally awesome”.

………………..

After sitting in hair and make-up, Darren made his way to the ‘Lima Bean’ set. He had a short scene with Chris, Amber and Naya that basically consisted of staring longingly at Chris and a few lines. His main scene was going to be filmed that afternoon. He had been rehearsing the number for a few days and it was an understatement to say he was nervous. He was going to be singing a song be Keane while Blaine and The Warblers said their goodbyes to Kurt. 

When he had received the script, he had been anxious. If Kurt was moving back to McKinley, would he still have a job? However much Ryan tried to placate him, he couldn’t get it out of his head that if Kurt was no longer a student at Dalton then he wouldn’t be needed any more. He was still classed as a guest star-they could get rid of him whenever they chose to. He just hoped they wouldn’t.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris joined him at the side of the set. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform and was already wearing what Darren liked to refer to as his “Kurt face”.

“Hey you” Darren smiled. “I’m just thinking about the song I’m doing this afternoon”.

“Somewhere only we know? It’s going to be amazing”. Chris checked to see that no one was watching them, and entwined his fingers with Darren’s. “You’re going to be amazing”.

“Wanky” a voice called out behind them.

Chris pulled his hand away from Darren’s, but clearly not quickly enough for Naya, who was now standing next to them, smirking.

“Busted” she smiled, patting Darren on the back. “Getting yourself some Colfer, huh?”

Chris’ cheeks reddened, but Darren just smiled. “Nice to see you in character already, Santana” he mocked.

“Method acting has always been my forte” Naya winked. “Besides, you guys are so damn obvious. I’m pretty sure everyone on set with eyes knows. You’re not fooling anyone. Oh, and also, Amber told me”. She blew them both a kiss, and, laughing, made her way to the table and chairs on the set.

“Amber….” Chris cursed under his breath. 

Darren was still smiling. “I guess now I can do this…” He linked their hands back together and pulled Chris toward the set.

…………………

The shoot was short, but went according to plan. Mostly. Chris couldn’t seem to contain his accusatory glares aimed at Amber, and Darren kept trying to play footsie with him under the table. When they watched the playback together, Darren couldn’t stop laughing. It seemed that every time the camera turned back to them, one of them was grinning like an idiot. 

So, apparently, Naya was right.

Chris spotted Amber walking toward them and had every intention of lecturing her in the art of secret keeping, but as soon as he opened his mouth to begin, she reached out and placed a finger on his lips.

“Don’t even start with me, Colfer” she declared. “You know as well as I do that you guys aren’t exactly subtle.” She moved her hand away from his face and laughed. “Besides, she guessed. I just confirmed.” She kissed him on the cheek before he could protest any further and walked away, leaving Chris open mouthed in surprise for the second time that day.

………………………..

The cafeteria on-site wasn’t exactly a gourmet restaurant. They served the basics to the hungry masses and made sure the fridge was stocked with cold drinks during hot days. It was stuffy and loud. And it was where Darren found himself just after midday.

Chris had been shooting a scene with Mike O’Malley for the last couple of hours, and Darren definitely wasn’t in the cafeteria avoiding him. Mike, not Chris. Obviously. He couldn’t understand what made him so nervous about being around Mike. He had been nothing but polite to him since Darren’s first day, but he was just…intimidated? Darren had met Karen Colfer, and adored her, but was yet to meet Chris’ father. He assumed that it could be behind the nerves-Mike was a father figure to Chris on the show, and he was just… being a boy, clearly.

He stirred his coffee and looked up at the large clock hanging on the wall for the millionth time. 

“You know that clock watching won’t make the day go faster, right?”

Darren spun in his chair, his eyes lighting up with the recognition of the voice behind him.

“You took your time” he smiled as Chris slid into the seat next to him and opened his can of coke. “But you’re definitely a sight for sore eyes” he added, taking in Chris’ latest 'Kurt' outfit.

“I kinda like the waistcoat, but I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve pricked myself with these damn scissors” Chris declared, pointing at the scissor brooch pinned to his lapel.

“Note to self…avoid the brooch.” Darren muttered with a grin. “What time are you back to wardrobe?” he asked, hand moving to rest on Chris’ thigh beneath the table. “I’m due in about 15 minutes. That’s why I was watching the clock-I wanted to see you before I had to go and sing my last ever song on Glee…”

“What are you talking about?” Chris asked, frowning. “What could possibly have happened in the last two hours that makes you think this will be your last song?”

“Nothing…I guess I’ve…well, I’ve been thinking about it for a while really. Since we received the last script, actually. Kurt is moving back to McKinley. Why would they need me around anymore? I’m still just a guest star, Chris.” Darren sighed.

“You’re an idiot” Chris retorted.

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that today, Christopher. I’m going to start getting insecure” he pouted.

Placing his hand over Darren’s beneath the table, Chris looked him in the eye. “You’re not going anywhere. I mean, I know as much as you do, but Blaine is too much a part of Kurt’s life now. Besides, in the script Kurt says ‘I’m never saying goodbye to you’. What part of that scene made you think you were leaving?”

Darren still looked concerned, but nodded. “You’re right. I’m just…this all still feels like a trip, y’know?”

“I know” Chris agreed. “And for me too. But right now, we have…” he looked up at the clock “…about 7 minutes before we are needed back on set. And I really want to kiss that pout straight off your face, so let’s get out of here.”

Darren couldn’t argue with that logic.

……………………………

The shoot for “Somewhere Only We Know” involved The Warblers, the New Directions and a tonne of extras. That many people always led to longer shoot times and calls of “No! Guy in blue! You should be more on the left!” or “You guys on the stairs! You can’t just sit there and stare at the camera! Figure something out!”

Chris was grumbling about his top hat and ‘straight jacket’ combo, telling anyone who would listen about how “Kurt would never combine these”. It made Darren smile, but he was still nervous.

The director called for places, and then action and Darren watched as Chris stood patiently at the top of the steps, waiting for his cue. Chris glanced over at Darren and smiled, mouthing “You’re amazing”. He had no idea how much Darren needed to hear those words.

“It’s noon” Amber/Mercedes smiled, looking at the watch on her wrist. “Which means…it’s official!”

“What’s official?” Chord/Sam responded.

Chris moved into the shot and called “My transfer! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!”

The crowd cheered as Chris made his way down the steps and into their arms.

“Let me breathe, let me breathe!” Chris/Kurt joked. “Let’s get ready for Nationals!”

“Not yet” Amber replied. “See, there’s a reason we’re meeting here today. There are some people that want to say goodbye to you, Kurt.”

That was his cue. Darren walked toward the group at the base of the steps, and took a breath to steady himself.

“Kurt…Dalton’s going to miss you. You were a great addition to The Warblers, and you made us a better team. I’m sad to see you go, but we all know that this is something that you really want. And I’ll still have you after school and at the weekends, but…these guys won’t, so…we wanted to say goodbye”

“And thank you, Kurt” Telly/Wes added.

As the count in to the backing track began, Darren decided he should approach this song like the removal of a band aid. Quickly and efficiently. The initial sharp sting would be more bearable than the dragged out pain of essentially saying goodbye.

He poured every emotion he had been feeling since he first read the script into his performance, and watched as Chris played his part perfectly. He always did.

As Darren made his way to the piano, his vision was trained on the man standing in front of him. There were tears in Chris’ eyes as he sang, and as far as Darren was concerned, they were the only two people on set.

He moved toward him, and took his hands, leading him to the centre of the courtyard.

As The Warblers sang the chorus, Darren passed Chris to them, letting them say their goodbyes. He only imagined that they were thinking the same as he was-that this would be their last song as The Warblers.

Chris was close to tears as each member hugged him, before passing him to Cory/Finn and the rest of the New Directions. But his eyes found Darren’s again for the end of the track, and Darren tried his best to contain his emotions.

Pulling him into a hug, Chris whispered the words he’d been waiting for. “I’m never saying goodbye to you”.

Moving away after the hug, and with one final glance over his shoulder at Chris, his friends and the set, Darren climbed the steps.

When the director called cut, he made his way back toward Chris.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Just…beautiful. Perfection. Just one thing though…”

“What would that be?” Darren asked.

Chris nudged Darren’s shoulder with his own. “You need to teach me how to sing with my eyebrows” he laughed.

………………….

As Chris said goodbye to his co-stars at the end of a long day and hopped into his car, he immediately missed having Darren in the seat next to him. They were leaving separately this evening-they both needed time to prepare for Paleyfest. 

Chris was anxious. He always got nervous before events like this one. The cameras, the people, the hiding. All he wanted was Darren’s hand in his to keep him steady, but he knew it was the one thing he couldn’t have. 

It was action stations as soon as he arrived at his house. He took a quick shower, and picked out his outfit. He wanted smart, but wanted to be comfortable enough to walk the red carpet and sit for a couple hours while they were all interviewed. He settled on black jeans, a soft grey jumper, black waistcoat and a grey and black striped scarf. Looking at himself in the mirror he wondered at how far he had come in the past two years. He had to admit…he looked good.

While he was styling his hair in his bathroom, his cell rang. He knew who it was before he even checked the caller ID.

“Let me guess…you can’t decide which socks to wear?” Chris mocked.

“Chriiiiiiiis” Darren whined. “I don’t know what to wear and you’re not here to help me! And now you’re mocking me!”

“Shh, baby. I’m only teasing. Tell me your options and I’ll pick something out for you, ok?”

Darren ran through a list of possible outfit options, and Chris made mental notes.

“Ok, so here’s what you’re going to do” Chris began. “Take the dark jeans.”

“The skinnies or the straights?”

“The straights. Do you have your brown loafers?”

He heard Darren rummaging through his closet. “Aha! Yep, got them!” he exclaimed.

“Good…good. Now, you need a white shirt, preferably one that has been ironed…and that black cardigan I know you have. No tie. Keep it relaxed. Now put it all on. I want to hear what you think when you look in the mirror.”

“Ok, I’m going to put you on speaker, hang on…”

Chris heard the phone being placed onto what he assumed was the bed.

“Can you hear me ok?” Darren called.

“Perfectly” Chris replied.

“Ok, I’m taking off my jeans. Slipping them off my feet. I’ve got my black boxer-briefs on. I’m taking off my shirt now; I’ve thrown that on the floor. You like that? I bet you like tha…”

“Darren?”

“Yes?”

“Are you really trying to do a strip tease over the phone?” Chris laughed.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying to wind his boyfriend up when there is nothing he can do about it…” Darren retorted.

“Shut up and get dressed” Chris couldn’t help but smile. 

“Ok, ok. I’m….ready! “

“And…?” Chris asked.

“And you’re a miracle worker. I look damn fine” Chris could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well then get your damn fine ass in your car and let’s do this thing. Who knows…if we’re early we might even get a chance to mess my perfectly coifed hair up a little…” Chris teased.

Ending the call after laughing at Darren’s rushed “Imleavingrightnowyouhadbetternotbejoking”, Chris made sure Brian was set with food and water and left the house. 

“Bring on the madhouse” he muttered under his breath, closing the door behind him.


	23. Born This Way Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I had a lot to fit into this chapter, so some parts of the episode (guesses on a postcard...:D) will feature in the next chapter :) Enjoy!

Every intention that Chris had of a quick “catch up” with Darren prior to the event went out of the window as soon as he parked his car. His team were waiting for him, and rushed him toward the entrance before he even had a chance to close his car door. Even after two years, Chris found himself amazed at how many people actually cared about the show-the turnout was mind blowing.

He was briefed about the questions he might come across-of which 99% seemed to revolve around “The Kiss”. He made a mental note to not let Lea know she had been right…from past experience that never ended well. 

His team led him toward the carpet of reporters, all desperate for their big scoop, and as he walked into the building he looked around for Darren. 

“Oh...” he breathed. Darren was already on the carpet, and looked incredible in the outfit Chris had picked for him. Casual, but boy-next-door gorgeous. He'd let his curls loose and looked relaxed and as charming as ever. Chris itched to move toward him, but was taken instead toward the first reporter in the line and smiled as the questioning began.

“Now it was the kiss heard around the world last night...” the interviewer began.

“Was it loud? Ooh...” Chris joked. “Was it sloppy?”

His nerves began to creep to the surface, and he toyed with his scarf as the she continued.

“Any big scoop that you can give us? I mean, is he a good kisser?” She motioned toward Darren who was being interviewed just off camera. “Should I go for it when he comes over?”

Laughing, Chris replied “Go for it. Don't even let him know, just...just go for it.” Remembering the original question, he continued. “No, I was very pleasantly surprised”. 'Not all that surprised, actually. We’ve had plenty of practice...' he thought to himself.

The reporter thanked him for his time, and passed him down the line. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Darren moving to talk to her, and wondered if she would actually go for it...

He overheard parts of Darren's conversation with her, including the part where he giggled like an idiot, bouncing on the spot exclaiming “Hehehe! I'm kissing Chris Colfer and everyone's gonna freak out!” Chris couldn't help but smile. Darren never was one for subtlety.

He made his way through the next interview gritting his teeth. The reporter clearly hadn't done much research on the show or its cast, made apparent when she asked him about his “Out Magazine” cover.

“No, that wasn't me. That was Darren” he corrected, looking toward where Darren was standing and inwardly rolling his eyes. 

The short pause after the failed “Holly Scoop” interview was filled with shouts of his name and flashing cameras. It was the first big event Chris had attended since the terrifying night at Darren's with the paparazzi, and the bright lights and noise made it all come rushing back. He wished Darren was near him, but he could see him occupied with another reporter. His hands were clammy and shaking as he plastered a smile on his face and tried to ride it out. 

Thankfully, an interviewer for “Access Hollywood” beckoned him over, and he was led away from the photographers. He recognised her from previous events, and, taking a deep breath, he stood and waited for her questions.

“So how did you prepare for that big lip lock with this guy?” she asked, looking at Darren who was, by some small miracle, now standing next to him.

“I just made sure that my breath didn't smell too bad and I put some chap stick on” he shrugged with a grin.

“And how would you rate him as a kisser on a scale of one to ten?” she continued.

“Oh, y'know, I was pleasantly surprised, I have to say. I'd give him a ten, but I'd give myself a twelve” he teased, his confidence already growing just from knowing Darren was by his side. 

He found himself almost enjoying the witty questions in the interview, and thanked the reporter before, once again, moving down the line and watching as Darren took his place. He couldn't wait to hear Darren's thought on the 'rating game'...

…………….

If Chris had been disappointed by the lack of time they had together on the carpet, he wasn’t the only one. Darren had spent the majority of the evening so far searching for Chris’ face in the crowd. Distracted through most of the interviews, he never truly settled until they were finally standing beside each other. Chris had finished being interviewed by “Access Hollywood” and Darren was next. 

As the interviewer introduced herself and the camera started rolling, he couldn’t ignore how zoomed in the lens seemed to be. He assumed that the photographer must have been taking shots of the cast from a distance and hadn’t changed the settings but, ever the professional, he didn’t question it.

“I asked him…that handsome gentleman right next to you…” the reporter began.

“Oh, this good looking man?” Darren responded with a smile and a glance toward Chris. 

“I said ‘How you would rank Darren on a scale of one to ten as a kisser?’’’

“Do I wanna know what he said?” Darren questioned, eyebrows raised. Chris was so close he could smell him, and he wasn’t sure if that was calming him or making his skin itch for contact.

“Yes you do” the reporter confirmed. “He said you were a ten out of ten”.

He didn’t even try to hide his grin. Or his blush. Instead, he looked over at Chris before thanking him. “Gee shucks golly whizz!” he laughed, bouncing with nervous energy.

“He said he was a twelve though…”

“Oh yeah, he is” Darren confirmed, without a second of hesitation. “He doesn’t go by numbers – he gets hieroglyphics.” 

The interviewer paused for a second, seemingly thrown off. They continued the interview, Darren bouncing off every question. He knew his team were behind him listening to every word, and he was being so careful with what he was saying. There were so many ways to screw up in interviews-spoil something that shouldn’t have been spoiled, unintentionally say something that could possibly be construed as offensive, confess your over whelming urge to drag the co-star standing beside you into the nearest lockable room…

“…I have yet to see if it’s going to be solid. We’re not into labels man! But, uh, let’s just say that kiss meant something though. I don’t know about you but that was a good kiss!” Darren exclaimed, his brain/mouth filter clearly malfunctioning. He heard a member of his team clear their throat behind him.

Well, shit. 

……………..

As the interviews finally came to an end, Chris began to make his way toward where the rest of the cast were waiting to enter the main venue. His team had gone through early to make sure things were set up to perfection, although Chris never asked what that actually entailed…he figured they just wanted a break.

As he strode away from the masses, he felt a hand gripping his arm. He spun, expecting to see another photographer or reporter, but it was Amber. 

“Chris…I was told to pass on a very important message” she whispered.

“Which was…?” Chris questioned.

She sighed as though defeated, moved toward him and kissed his cheek. Leaning into him, she whispered into his ear. “He just wanted to you to know that you were amazing out there.” She glanced back to the carpet he had just left. “And I wanted to let you know that you two need to get a room already. His skinny white ass cornered me and wouldn’t let me leave until I promised to pass the message on…”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at the imagery. He turned back toward the group and spotted Darren smiling at them both. He gripped Amber’s arm and pulled her toward their friends, his grin refusing to leave.

As the group were led into the conference room, he began to hear the fans cheering their names. He knew that it was most likely that he would end up seated at the opposite side of the stage to Darren. It was probably for the best-all he wanted to do was touch. It seemed like the more he was kept away, all he wanted was to be closer.

……………..

The stage had been set with chairs in a row, and, as predicted, Darren was sitting on the far end-six people between him and Chris. The crowd were supportive, the questions light and Darren felt himself relaxing as the evening progressed. He also found it difficult to avoid watching the big screen behind him each time Chris was asked a question, as it provided a much clearer shot than trying to lean over Heather. He liked to think it was a little more subtle, too.

His ears perked up at the next questions asked to Chris. “Chris, you’ve kinda been separated from the cast for a lot of this season, being at Dalton. Has that been sort of sad to not see your friends?”

“It’s been wonderful” Chris joked with a smirk.

Darren couldn’t help but laugh. He sat staring at the screen, then back at Chris, unable to keep the smile off his face. ‘Of course it’s been wonderful’ he thought.

“There’s, like, no oestrogen…” Chris mocked, before composing himself and answering the question a little more seriously. 

“Actually, I felt exactly what Kurt was feeling. Missing my old friends, but making new friends. And those Warbler guys-they’re just so great, they’re just…they’re awesome to work with.” Darren nodded in agreement at Chris’ statement and Chris continued, trying to stay on track and not gush too much about his “Warbler guys”. 

“We had a great time, and I’m going to miss them horribly. But I’m excited to be back.”

The interviewer seemed to miss Chris’ quite obvious spoiler, but a murmur passed through the audience. 

Amber leaned in to Chris and mouthed “They don’t know you’re coming back!” and Chris found himself wishing the ground would open up beneath him. The crowd began to cheer excitedly, as Chris realised they had only filmed the “Return of Kurt Hummel” scene earlier that day. And just when he had been doing so well…

His cast mates began to laugh too, mocking him, as he called out “Oh like you didn’t know!” The cast, crew and audience were all smiling and laughing. All except for Darren. The confirmed reality of Chris/Kurt leaving the Warblers just reinforced his fear that soon he wouldn’t be necessary to the flow of the season anymore. His “guest star” role would be up. 

As an audience member asked what the future held for The Warblers, Darren sat forward in his seat. People laughed, but the smile on his face was one of nerves as he waited for the answer.

“They will…you know, we’re writing it right now…but, um, we’re doing a prom episode... I think the Warblers have to come back” Ryan stated. 

The smile that spread across Darren’s face was one of pure relief. 

“Now Blaine and Kurt are together, I think…as long as these two are a couple, I think they will continue to mix worlds…until season three when I think Blaine might have to try out for the New Directions…”

A cheer went through the audience, and Darren sat straight in his chair. Ryan was just stirring, right? Trying to start the rumour mills turning? He wasn’t suggesting that he would actually join the main cast? He looked up at the screen, and caught the smile on Chris’ face. Maybe this wasn’t the end. Maybe this was just the beginning.

……………..

As the night drew to an end, Darren found himself in the parking lot alone. A few of his cast mates had left already, and the rest were making the most of the free champagne. Although he had the next day free from work, he was planning on going to watch Chris perform. He had a feeling that there would be more than a few hung-over faces on the set and he didn’t feel like adding to them.

“Well hi there, stranger” a familiar voice called out to him.

Chris.

He spun toward the voice, practically falling into Chris’ arms. He breathed him in, felt his hands firm on the base of his spine, Chris’ chest pressed to his own. He’d been waiting all night for this.

Chris glanced over his shoulder before pressing the softest kiss to Darren’s lips. Darren sighed into the kiss, clutching at Chris’ shirt and feeling like he had never felt this at home.

Reluctantly pulling away, he nuzzled his face into Chris’ neck and yawned. “Can we go?” he asked, weaving his fingers through Chris’ own.

“Oh yes.” Chris replied with a smile, squeezing Darren’s fingers and leading them toward their cars. They would have to drive separately, but at least they knew they were both going in the same direction.

……………

When they both pulled into Chris’ drive and began to walk toward the doorway, Chris paused. 

Stopping next to him, Darren placed a hand on his waist. “What is it?” he asked. 

“It’s…well, it’s probably nothing. But when that girl in the audience asked Ryan about The Warblers…he said as long as THESE two are together, not those two. It was like he was referring to us, not Kurt and Blaine. Am I reading into this too much?”

Darren blinked, as if remembering the response. “I…I don’t know. I mean, I was just stoked to hear that I still have a job. You don’t think Ryan would have said that, do you? I mean, on purpose?”

Chris reached into his pocket for his key, and placed it into the lock. “No. I don’t think he would. But it’s easy to slip up, y’know?” He paused, turning to Darren with a grin. “Oh, and welcome to the mad house, baby. Looks like you’re sticking around.”

Darren slid his arm further around Chris’ waist and kissed the back of his neck. “I’m still taking it all as it comes. I’m just…if I’m still around in season three…can you imagine? This time last year I was a nobody. A goofball that made videos on Youtube that no one watched…”

“I watched them” Chris interrupted.

“Only because you were perving” Darren teased, as they entered Chris’ home and he kicked his shoes off at the door.

“So you think I’m a perv?” Chris countered, turning into Darren’s arms.

Darren pushed the door closed behind them and slipped his hand under Chris’ sweater, fingernails scratching at the skin beneath it. “I know you’re a perv.” he confirmed, grinning. “But I’m just as bad, so I guess we’re even…”

Chris laughed, and dropped a kiss onto his mouth. “Can we please take a shower and go to bed? This has been the longest day ever” he groaned, toeing off his own shoes.

Darren stayed quiet, but slowly undid the buttons on Chris’ waistcoat, sliding it free from his shoulders. Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word as Darren lips met his again. As their mouths moved soft again each other, Darren slipped his hands under Chris’ sweater and pulled it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second.

Chris began to move them to the bathroom as they both struggled with Darren’s shirt, finally discarding it on the floor as Chris’ hands roamed over Darren’s now naked torso.

“Mmm…” he smiled. “I love this. I love feeling your skin on mine.” Chris slipped his hand toward Darren’s jeans, popping the button and pushing them over his hips.

“You went commando?!” he gasped, his eyes wide. 

Darren grinned. “Well, the pants were pretty tight. And besides, when you picked out my outfit, you never did tell me which under garments I should select…” He winked at Chris as he kicked the jeans away from his feet before reaching for Chris’ own.

“Oh, so it was my fault then?” Chris grinned as he dotted kisses down Darren’s face and neck and shimmied free from his pants and underwear until they were both naked. He pulled away for a second to turn the water on and they kissed lazily while waiting for it to warm.

Taking Darren’s hand, they stepped into the flow of water, both sighing as it touched their skin. Darren turned in Chris’ arms so his back was against Chris’ chest, and leaned into his touch as Chris wrapped his arm around Darren’s waist. His free hand worked its way into Darren’s hair, rubbing his scalp and eliciting a moan.

“Fuck that feels good, Chris” Darren whispered, and Chris moved his other hand to join, rubbing small circles into Darren’s temples that spread down his spine and made him shiver. 

As the water flowed over their bodies, Chris moved his arm over Darren’s chest, holding him to his own body tight. The hand that was in his hair moved lower and softly stroked him where he was already growing hard from the closeness. Darren shuddered.

“I want every day to end like this” Chris spoke into his ear, and Darren’s head fell back onto Chris’ shoulder as Chris kissed his neck and chased the droplets of water with his tongue. “I want to hold you like this every evening and make you fall apart”. Chris’ hand on Darren’s chest moved over his nipple, and stroked softly in small circles.

It was as though Darren was in a trance, swaying with Chris’ touch and moaning softly with each stroke. Chris’ cock was hard too, but his focus was the man in front of him. Watching him fall apart was enough. 

“More…Chris….please?” Darren implored.

Chris’ hand moved faster as Darren twisted his face around to catch his lips. The angle was awkward, but they kissed hard until Darren whimpered into Chris’ mouth as he came. 

“I’ve got you” Chris soothed, holding Darren’s waist tight as he turned him to press their chests together. “You ok?” he asked.

“Mmm….I just…I love you, you know that right?” Darren asked.

Chris kissed him. He couldn’t help it. “Of course I do” he answered, running his hands over Darren’s back. “All of you. Why?”

“I just…I know you’re public with your sexuality now. And I know we need to hide for now. But it doesn’t change how I feel about you. I promise you-one day, and soon if I have anything to do with it, I’m going to walk the red carpet with your hand in mine. We’ll be the hottest duo in Hollywood” he winked, kissing Chris again.

They finished washing, and stepped out of the shower. They brushed their teeth, with Darren joking about how “domesticated” they were becoming.

As they headed to the bedroom, Chris grabbed Darren’s arm and spun him to a stop.

“What?!” Darren asked, surprised.

Chris paused, a wicked grin on his face. “Bigger than Brangelina?” he teased.

Darren smiled, pulling him close. “Oh, definitely” he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to all the videos I used for this chapter can be found below :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtAXSI3YjfY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22El8ri_nm4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osRYvHwzhX0
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQdEBr4i6LA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V65J3Xg70Jo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEcJ5d7Gh7E
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIG_313WpC4


End file.
